Stupid Thing Called Love (jaeyong)
by natadetaeyongg
Summary: [Chap 8 & 9 up!] Bagi Jaehyun, Taeyong hanyalah ancaman yang perlu disingkirkan. Yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menghancurkan kebahagiaan kakaknya. Taeyong bagai virus penjangkit yang bisa menyerang kapan saja dan Jaehyun kuwalahan untuk menyingkirkan namja toa menyebalkan yang ternyata malah jadi takdir hidupnya itu. [Jaeyong. Johnyong. Yaoi. Boyxboy. OOC. Republish. Slice of Life. DLDR]
1. Prologue

Kisah ini sebenarnya terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Akan banyak menguras perasaan dan air mata. Kadang aku benci membicarakannya, tentang masa lalu pahitku yang tetap saja tercecap rasa pahit setiap kali mengingatnya.

Takdir tetaplah takdir. Masa lalu yang telah terjadi sudah tidak mungkin diubah lagi, lagipula kini aku menyadari jika tanpa adanya masa lalu mana mungkin kita menjadi sosok tangguh seperti sekarang. Yang bisa berdiri kokoh menghadapi berbagai rintangan. Bertahan melawan gelombang kehidupan yang terus menghantam.

"Minsoo, jangan jauh-jauh larinya. Nanti kalau tersandung bisa jatuh kan."

Aku tersenyum memandangi Taeyong yang kerepotan mengurus anak kembar kami, Minsoo dan Jisoo. Mereka dua anak manusia yang tercipta setelah banyaknya badai topan kesalahpahaman yang membelenggu kami. Mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa berdiri di sini berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih bertanggungjawab meninggalkan segala dunia kelamku dulu.

Takdir itu terkadang suka bermain-main dengan hidup manusia ya. Terkadang kita dibuat amat menyayangi seseorang sebelum akhirnya kita harus merasakan yang namanya saling membenci.

Terkadang kita harus merasa amat menyayangi sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kita merasakan yang namanya kehilangan.

Terkadang kita juga akan merasa sangat mempercayai seseorang sebelum akhirnya merasa terkhianati.

Takdir selalu bermain-main dan terkadang itu membuat takut manusia yang merasakannya. Bahkan sebejat apa pun manusia itu, pastilah ia juga memiliki rasa takut akan takdirnya sendiri.

Mungkin itu juga yang aku rasakan. Takut akan takdir yang membelenggu hidupku.

Ayahku meninggal saat aku masih berada di dalam kandungan. Membuat ibuku harus menikah lagi untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup kami. Ayah tiriku adalah orang Amerika. Ia baik sekali. Tidak kejam seperti orang tua yang dicap sebagai orang yang suka menghasut dan membuat anggota keluarga yang lain berantakan.

Appa sangat menyayangiku, juga kakak perempuanku. Bahkan menganggap kami seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia memberikan apa pun yang aku dan kakakku inginkan.

Namun, lagi-lagi takdir seperti memainkan perasaanku.

Baru saja aku bisa merasakan keluarga yang utuh. Merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, tapi lagi-lagi takdir merenggutnya.

Aku kembali merasakan apa itu kehilangan. Tuhan telah mengambil ayah kandungku. Kenapa ia harus mengambil ibu dan ayahku yang lain?

Ibu dan ayah tiriku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Itu terjadi saat mereka hendak pulang ke Korea setelah selesai mengurusi urusan ayah di California.

Saat itu sedang terjadi badai di daerah samudera Pasifik. Cuaca yang sebelumnya diramalkan baik-baik saja malah berujung dengan kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku sudah kebal dengan apapun yang disebut perpisahan. Jadi kurasa aku masih bisa tegar untuk menghadapi ini semua, tapi tidak dengan kakak perempuanku.

Dia syok. Dia terpukul.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kami kehilangan sosok yang kami cintai. Keluarga kami. Tempat kami berlindung. Tempat kami berpulang. Semuanya sudah pergi. Hilang.

Kini hanya aku tempat dia berpulang.

Dan sekarang hanya dialah tempatku untuk kembali.

Hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya saat ini. Jika aku kehilangan dia itu berarti duniaku sudah hancur. Artinya hidupku akan sia-sia karena diriku tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang lagi.

Terkadang ada banyak hal membingungkan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kenapa kita harus ditemukan jika akhirnya ada perpisahan? Kenapa kita harus saling menyayangi jika akhirnya harus saling menyakiti? Kenapa kita harus saling mempercayai jika akhirnya kita harus saling mengkhianati?

Seperti yang terjadi padaku.

Kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta dengan musuhku sendiri?

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana awal semuanya terjadi. Yang jelas aku dulu sangat membencinya. Sangat. Namja penjilat yang mukanya dulu selalu ingin kucabik-cabik sekarang berubah menjadi begitu menawan dan menggemaskan.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sosok yang dulu selalu ingin kusingkirkan—tapi selalu gagal. Kini malah menjadi pendamping hidupku. Teman hidupku. Dia juga yang menjadi teman bersandingku di tengah altar dan di hadapan pendeta.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana caranya takdir bermain. Cara takdir bekerja dan mempertemukanku dengan namja gila ini. Yang mengenalkanku dengan apa yang namanya… cinta.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Jaehyun," bisiknya dengan tatapan berbinar di hari pernikahan kami.

Aku menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "Aku sangat sangat membencimu, yeobo."

Saat itu kami berciuman di tengah altar disambut dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan tamu undangan. Sudut mataku menangkap kakakku dan tunangannya yang melambai ke arah kami bahagia.

Aku tersenyum. Menikmati ciuman Taeyong yang terlihat lembut dan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Well, ini kisahku. Perjalananku menemukan makna kehidupan. Dan merasakan hal gila yang disebut CINTA.

* * *

 **TBC atau DELETE?**

* * *

Cerita baru yang bakal nyeritain gimana masa lalunya jaeyong sebelum nikah.

Bakal Jaehyun dan Taeyong sendiri yang cerita, jadi sebagai penulis aku nggak bisa ikut campur wkwk.

Alurnya past-present, jadi jangan kaget kalo Jaehyun lagi cerita mendadak dari presentnya lagi dipanggil Taeyong gitu (misalnya) wkwk, namanya juga orang cerita kan. Gimana wajarnya aja.

Inget ya, ini pov pertama. Jadi nyeritainnya menurut sudut pandang jaehyun maupun taeyong, yang kemungkinan sih bakal bertolak belakang, atau saling membenarkan tindakan masing-masing?

Btw ini m-preg, aku kepikirannya pas liat foto ty hamil 5 bulanan itu wkwk!

So, wanna next chapter?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Story Begins**

* * *

"Jaehyun, kenapa bengong terus sih. Lihat Minsoo yang menuju perosotan, bagaimana kalau dia jatuh? Bocah 2 tahun mana tahu bahaya sih." Taeyong berceloteh menarik lenganku yang awalnya melamun dan mendorong tubuh bongsorku ke arah Minsoo, namja kecil kesayangan kami yang memang sedang mendekati sebuah perosotan bermain.

Taeyong sendiri sedang sibuk dengan Jisoo, si yeoja cilik bertubuh kecil yang lebih mirip dengannya. Taeyong sedang menyuapi Jisoo bubur rupanya.

"Memangnya Minsoo tidak makan?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Bukannya beranjak aku malah duduk di sebuah ayunan kosong sembari mendudukkan Jisoo kecil di pangkuanku.

"Sudah kok. Dia habis banyak tadi, mungkin sudah kenyang." Taeyong menyodorkan sendok buburnya lagi ke arah Jisoo, tapi kemudian Jisoo menggeleng-geleng keras menolak.

Aku terkekeh saat Taeyong cemberut melihat anaknya yang malah menyenggol sendok buburnya sampai baju Jisoo belepotan bubur.

"Jisoo, sayang! Bisa tidak sih anak eomma yang pintar ini tidak nakal?" Taeyong mendekatkan sendok dengan bubur yang baru pada Jisoo, tapi lagi-lagi yeoja kecilku ini menggeleng. "Kenapa tidak mau? Bubur masakan eomma tidak enak ya?"

Aku terkekeh melihat Taeyong yang cemberut karena ulah anaknya sendiri. "Mungkin Jisoo sudah kenyang sayang," ujarku sembari mengusap rambut halus Jisoo.

Taeyong beralih untuk menutup bekal makan sore Minsoo dan Jisoo kemudian memasukkannya ke sebuah tas kecil khusus untuk perlengkapan bayi. Dia mengambil dua buah botol susu yang kemudian disodorkan pada Jisoo, tapi lagi-lagi Jisoo menolak.

"Jisoo, kenapa sih sayang? Jisoo sudah kenyang jadinya menolak susu kesukaanmu ini?" Taeyong menatap Jisoo yang mengerucut lucu, khas bayi.

"Sini biar aku bawakan dulu susunya Jisoo, kau berikan saja susu Minsoo ya. Namja cilik kita yang satu itu aktif sekali memang." Aku mengambil alih botol susu di tangan Taeyong setelah kami berdua sempat menoleh mengamati si kecil Minsoo yang bermain-main mencoba menaiki tangga perosotan.

Kulihat senyum Taeyong juga mengembang ke arahnya. "Aku ke sana dulu ya, sepertinya Minsoo sudah merindukanku," ujarnya mencium pipiku sebelum beranjak menghampiri Minsoo dengan riang.

Aku tersenyum. Walau sudah punya anak sekalipun, tingkah kekanak-kanakannya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dia tetaplah namja menyebalkan yang membuatku kesal setengah hati—dulu.

Aku menyerahkan botol susu di tanganku pada Jisoo. Beberapa detik lalu mungkin ia memang menolak karena kekenyangan, tapi kali ini ia menerima botol susu itu dengan senang hati. Aku tersenyum senang saat ia menyedot botol susu itu dengan mata sayunya.

Ya ampun, ternyata yeoja kecilku sudah mengantuk.

Sembari menidurkan Jisoo mungkin aku bisa sedikit bercerita tentang masa laluku bersama Taeyong dulu.

Oke, mari mulai bercerita.

* * *

Awal semua kisahku ini bermula saat aku kelas dua SMA.

Aku tidak sengaja mengenal namja penjilat nan menyebalkan—yang enam tahun kemudian malah menjadi istriku sendiri—saat pesta dansa tahunan sekolah.

Ya, saat pesta dansa tahunan sekolah.

Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Namja itu menggunakan kemeja putih tulang dengan dandanan awut-awutan. Lengan tergelung sampai ke siku. Ia melepas jasnya karena suasana pesta yang katanya gerah. Bau-bau campuran parfum yang menguar. Rambut putih bersemu ungunya membuat penampilannya semakin bertambah berantakan, belum lagi dia dengan tak tahu malunya melonggarkan kaitan dasi di lehernya hanya karena merasa tak nyaman.

Kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya adalah wajah arogan yang tenggelam dalam taburan make up tebal. Mata hitam berbinarnya juga tenggelam di antara eyeliner. Sangat tidak elegan untuk tampilan bocah SMA pada umumnya.

 _Like a whore…_ yeah, itu adalah kalimat yang sempat terlintas di pikiranku.

Dia sebenarnya adalah adik tingkat di sekolahku, tapi karena kepandaiannya itulah yang membuatnya lompat ke kelas dua. Menjadi teman seangkatanku. Dan buruknya lagi ia berada di kelas unggulan, melebihiku. Aku tak berkata jika diriku bodoh ya, tapi kepandaiannya saja yang terlampau batas.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya. Aku sering melihat wajahnya saat di kantin. Berpaspasan dengannya saat menyusuri koridor panjang sekolah, tapi belum pernah sekalipun kami saling berbicara. Belum pernah sama sekali.

Ia cukup populer di kalangan murid seangkatanku, di kalangan kakak kelas juga adik kelas karena mengandalkan wajahnya yang seperti tokoh di manga-manga kesukaanku dulu. Kuakui sih, wajahnya cukup menarik untuk seukuran namja sekolah biasa, tapi bukan berarti ketampanannya mengalahkanku. Tetap saja aku lebih tampan.

"Jaehyun, Noona mau ke sana dulu ya." Irene noona menyentuh bahuku sebelum berlalu pergi.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku datang ke pesta ini bersama dengan Irene noona. Kebetulan jarak diantara kami juga hanya satu tahun, jadi dia adalah kakak yang merangkap menjadi senior kesayanganku.

Aku menatap ke arah Irene noona yang berlalu dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat kekasih Irene noona itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Namanya Johnny Seo. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia juga sosok yang membantuku menenangkan Irene noona saat ia terpukul karena kepergiaan orang tua kami beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia pemuda yang baik. Aku selalu mempercayakan kebahagiaan Irene noona pada pemuda itu.

Aku memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mematung di tempat ini. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil sebuah minuman dingin yang detik lalu baru saja ditawarkan pelayan pesta—para siswa yang tergabung dengan organisasi mereka, yang menjadi panitia atas acara ini—minumannya dingin, tidak beralkohol dan menyegarkan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, aku beralih untuk melihat band sekolah yang tampil di atas panggung. Mereka sunbaeku. Teman seangkatan Irene noona dan Johnny hyung. Aku kenal mereka. Yang memainkan bass namanya Chanyeol hyung, dia namja jangkung yang nyaris sama tingginya dengan Johnny hyung. Dia memiliki begitu banyak fans dari kalangan hoobae-hoobaenya.

Yang memegang gitar namanya Kris hyung, menurutku dia orang yang aneh. Kelihatan garang, tapi ternyata tak seperti itu. Sering kali wajahnya membuat orang salah paham, padahal nyatanya ia cukup bersahabat. Omong-omong, Kris hyung adalah tetanggaku dulu—sebelum aku dan Irene noona memutuskan untuk pindah rumah.

Dan yang bertubuh paling kecil adalah Taeil hyung, dia vokalisnya. Aku sudah sering mendengar suara Taeil hyung. Tidak hanya di sekolah, tapi ia juga sering mengisi acara di cafe tempat dulu Irene noona bekerja.

Aku menikmati alunan musik klasik yang Taeil hyung nyanyikan. Seirama dengan gerakan pedansa yang menikmati suasana mereka di tengah lantai dansa. Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Memutar. Kemudian saling bertatapan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Aku mendecih pelan.

Itu karena aku datang kemari sendiri sih, tanpa pasangan.

Aku tahu ini konyol. Harusnya aku menolak saja ajakan Irene noona agar tetap berangkat ke pesta dansa ini. Awalnya aku memang sempat menolaknya. Untuk apa aku ikut, toh noonaku itu juga sudah pergi bersama pacar kesayangannya Johnny Seo ya, kan?

Lihat sekarang mereka yang dengan mesranya berdansa-dansa. Berlenggak-lenggok menikmati alunan musik yang merdu, kemudian saling bertatapan. Pfftt… aku tidak ingin menceritakan bagian ini lebih lanjut.

Sudah kubilang kan kalau sebenarnya aku sia-sia datang ke acara pesta dansa tahunan ini.

Menyebalkan.

Bukannya ikut berdansa, aku malah mengamati sekeliling sembari menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman dingin. Juga mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang sibuk berbisik-bisik memandangiku—mungkin karena menghabiskan minuman mereka. Ah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku menoleh, kembali memandangi ke arah Johnny hyung dan…

"Uhuk!"

Aku tak sengaja menyemburkan minuman dingin yang baru saja masuk ke mulutku saat kudapati bukan Irene noona yang sedang berdansa dengan pemuda Seo itu. Kenapa bisa berubah menjadi…?

"Engr."

Aku mengeram saat menyadari namja berambut putih keunguan itu sedang menarik-narik lengan Johnny hyung. Dia seperti merajuk pada Johnny hyung agar mau berdansa dengannya.

 _Dasar menjijikkan!_

Cih, ini yang membuatku tak menyukai namja yang sialannya tampan itu sejak awal. Mungkin aku memang mengagumi kepandaian dan wajahnya yang rupawan, tapi kelakuannya sampah. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku mendapati namja sialan itu mendekati Johnny hyung dan menggodanya.

Ah, sial. Kemana Irene noona? Bagaimana ia bisa mendadak hilang dari pandanganku?

Aku segera beranjak dan melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai dansa. Kalian pikir untuk berdansa? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kuselesaikan dengan namja sialan pengganggu hubungan orang itu.

Lee Taeyong.

Nama namja berambut putih keunguan itu, Lee Taeyong. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat nama namja pintar yang selalu diagung-agungkan para sonsaengnim. Ah, sudahlah.

Buru-buru aku menghampiri kedua anak Adam itu dan menarik lengan si Rambut Putih Keunguan itu untuk pergi. Menariknya ke sudut ruang dansa yang sepi meninggalkan Johnny hyung yang kuyakini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dari namja berkelakuan _bitch_ ini.

"Argh, Jaehyun! Kenapa kau menarik lenganku?!"

Dia berteriak dan aku menyeringai.

Well, aku tidak tahu jika namja di hadapanku ini sudah mengetahui namaku. Bahkan dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ia sudah mengenalku lama.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Johnny hyung! Dia itu kekasih kakakku!" aku berteriak di hadapannya. Sesekali melirik Johnny hyung yang menatap kami berdua aneh.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku merebut Johnny hyung dari kakakmu yang kerempeng itu?"

Apa tadi namja ini menyebut Irene noona kerempeng?

"Irene noona kerempeng? What the hell— lihat dulu tubuh kurus keringmu itu Lee Taeyong. Dan lagi kau itu sama pendeknya seperti Irene Noona, kau seperti yeoja saja."

Aku menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah menyebalkan yang semula sedang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek itu langsung tertekuk kesal karena ucapanku, tapi anehnya di detik berikutnya namja itu berekspresi seolah-olah tak terpengaruh dengan cacianku tadi.

"Kau takut aku merebut Johnny hyung dari kakakmu ya kan, Jaehyun?"

Bukannya merasa terhina karena sudah kuolok-olok. Namja keras kepala ini malah ganti mengintimidasiku.

Aku mengeram kesal.

Pertama, aku kesal karena ternyata kekhawatiranku selama ini terbukti jika namja di hadapanku ini memang mengincar Johnny hyung, kekasih Irene noona.

Kedua, aku marah karena namja menyebalkan ini seenak jidatnya mengatai Irene noona bertubuh kerempeng. Apa dia tak pernah berkaca kalau tubuhnya sendiri kurus kering begitu?

Daripada aku berlama-lama berdiri di sini. Sibuk berdebat dengan namja cerewet nan menyebalkan ini, lebih baik aku pergi dan bergegas mencari Irene noona. Saat aku memandangi tempat di mana Johnny hyung berdiri tadi, aku sudah tidak mendapati pemuda Seo itu lagi di sana. Kupikir Johnny hyung sudah mencari kemana Irene noona pergi.

Saat aku hendak beranjak, aku merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menahan lenganku.

"Mau pergi ke mana, Jaehyun?"

Taeyong, namja berambut putih keunguan itu menampilkan senyum meremehkannya, "Kau mau pergi karena merasa takut padaku, kan?" ujarnya.

Aku mendengus. Menyesal sudah menoleh untuk namja bermulut pedas sepertinya. Aku menyayangkan otak emas itu, kenapa harus dimiliki oleh namja menyebalkan seperti dia sih!

"Hah?" aku berbalik. "Siapa yang takut kepadamu, namja kecil? Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu."

Aku memincingkan mataku. Mungkin ucapanku sudah naik beberapa oktaf sekarang. Aku tak peduli. Toh, ruangan di sini sangat bising. Jika tak berteriak namja tak tahu diri ini pasti tak akan mendengarnya. Dan lagi, aku khawatir kalau dia tuli—atau ada masalah pada pendengarannya mungkin. Aku berharapnya sih seperti itu.

"Kau, Jaehyun. Kau takut padaku."

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa saat mata itu melotot ke arahku, masih mencoba untuk mengintimidasiku. Bahuku berguncang. "Aku? Untuk apa aku takut padamu, namja kecil?"

Namja itu mengeram dan menjambak rambutku keras membuatku berteriak. "HEI?!" tapi sepertinya namja yang satu ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakanku.

"Perlu kutekankan padamu, Jaehyun! Aku ini bukan namja kecil seperti apa yang kau bilang! Aku tinggi! Apa kau buta? Tidak bisa melihatnya?" Taeyong menjambak rambutku sekali lagi. Membuatku melotot. "Dan Jaehyun, kau itu takut padaku… sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil merebut Johnny hyung dari noonamu itu. Lihat saja saat itu terjadi, Jaehyun!"

Taeyong menunjuk ke arah wajahku dengan tatapan menggebu-gebunya. Rahangku mengeras saat namja itu menyerukan niatan jahatnya yang mau merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Sialan!" gigiku bergemeretak saat Taeyong mendorong dadaku kasar sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku di sudut ruang dansa yang sepi dari ingar-bingar pesta dansa.

* * *

 **Protective Brother**

* * *

Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja sialan itu merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona. Aku tahu Johnny hyung adalah kebahagiaan Irene noona. Dan kebahagiaan Irene noona adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Takkan kubiarkan seseorang pun mengusiknya.

"Irene noona kemana sih semalam? Kenapa mendadak noona menghilang?" aku menggeliat dari tidurku pelan saat Irene noona membangunkanku keesokan paginya.

Kupandangi Irene noona yang sibuk menarik selimut tebal yang kutindih dan dengan cepat melipatnya kecil menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

Irene noona menoleh ke arahku yang sibuk menguap. "Aku tidak menghilang, Jaehyun." Aku dapat melihat alis Irene noona yang mengerut. "Kemarin aku pergi ke belakang auditorium karena Yifan memanggilku. Kau tahu kan Jaehyun, Yifan selalu mencariku di belakang panggung setiap ia selesai perform."

Yifan itu panggilan Kris hyung dari Irene noona, nama Kris memang bukan nama aslinya, tapi hanya beberapa orang yang boleh memanggil Kris hyung dengan nama itu. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa alasannya.

Kini giliran aku yang mengeryit. Aku berguling mendekat ke arah Irene noona yang sibuk membereskan guling dan bantal-bantal yang berjatuhan karena kutendang saat tidur—ck, lupakan. Kenapa aku malah membahas aibku sendiri sih.

"Noona? Kenapa noona melakukannya? Maksudku noona mendatangi Kris hyung di belakang panggung sendirian? Untuk apa? Apa Johnny hyung tidak mencurigainya?"

Irene noona tertawa saat aku memburunya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Jaehyun, jangan salah paham. Kau tahu kan aku dan Yifan itu sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku kesana juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Taeil dan kau tidak mempermasalahkannya? Hanya saja aku memang paling dekat dengan Yifan. Dia tidak hanya dekat denganku, kan? Dia dekat denganmu juga. Lagipula demi bersahabat dengan kita pula Yifan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut keluarganya kembali ke China."

Oke-oke, aku bisa menerima semua penjelasan Irene noona yang mendadak menghilang untuk menemui Kris hyung, tapi—

"Jaehyun…" Irene noona menyentuh bahuku. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau tahu kan Yifan itu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dia sama berharganya sama sepertimu. Bahkan Johnny saja tak keberatan aku membagi kasih sayangku kepada Yifan," dia menatap mataku lembut, "sebagai sahabat tentunya," ujarnya lagi.

Aku menghela napas. Bukan kau atau Kris hyung yang aku khawatirkan noona!

Argh! Bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepada kakakku ini jika ada namja sialan yang berniat menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Johnny hyung. Aku tahu jika apa yang Taeyong katakan semalam itu tidaklah main-main dan bukanlah sekadar ancaman semata. Lagipula kami tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, tidak ada alasan untuk saling membohongi.

Juga, aku melihat ambisi di mata hitam itu.

Bahkan aku juga melihat mata hitamnya berbinar penuh harap saat menatap Johnny hyung.

Cih, itu membuatku muak.

"Jaehyun, kenapa rahangmu mengeras?" aku tersentak kaget saat mendadak Irene noona menyentuh rahang bawahku.

Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan. Aku lupa jika Irene noona dapat menyadari perubahan sikapku. Hampir seumur hidupku kuhabiskan bersamanya, aku tidak akan bisa berbohong di hadapannya.

"Noona bercanda? Pagi-pagi rahangku sudah mengeras? Yaampun sepertinya gusiku bengkak karena terlalu banyak minum es semalam." Aku mengusap tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Irene noona memutar bola matanya kemudian berbalik untuk membuka tirai-tirai kamarku, juga membuka jendela kamar yang semula tertutup.

"Kau ini anak yang bandel, Jaehyun. Sudah berapa kali noona ingatkan supaya jangan terlalu banyak minum es? Rasanya sampai mulut ini berbusa pun kau tidak akan mendengarkanku." Tangan mungil itu bersidekap di depan dada. Irene noona mengerucut.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku namja, Noona. Sedikit bandel sepertinya tidak masalah."

Irene noona melotot. "Dimana kau belajar hal-hal seperti itu? Argh—Jaehyun, sungguh. Sebaiknya kau dengarkan nasihat kakakmu ini. Gigimu itu sensitif. Sekarang lihatkan gusimu bengkak dan rahangmu jadi keras…" Irene noona masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh. Rahangku ini mengeras bukan karena sakit gigi, Noona! Tapi karena memikirkan nasibmu, kebahagianmu! Yaampun noonaku yang polos! Naif sekali dirimu ini.

"Jaehyun, berhentilah melamun!" ucapan Irene Noona kembali menghancurkan seluruh lamunanku. "Jaehyun! Jangan tidur lagi! Sana mandi! Nanti kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" Irene noona sibuk berteriak saat aku kembali menelusupkan kepalaku ke bawah bantal.

"Dua menit lagi, Noona."

"Jaehyun! Cepat bangun atau kusiram pakai air dingin!" aku bergumam pelan tak menghiraukan ancaman Irene noona.

"Yasudah, lanjutkan tidurmu pemalas. Aku akan telepon Johnny supaya menjemputku sekarang. Kami akan berangkat berdua, dan jangan harap Johnny mau memberimu tumpangan seperti biasanya!" Irene Noona beranjak dari tepi ranjang. Aku tahu karena ranjangnya sedikit berdecit.

"Noona, jangan!"

Aku terbangun dengan paksa. Meraih handukku dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi sesaat sebelum aku menyadari seringai tipis penuh kemenangan di bibir Irene noona.

* * *

Hari ini pelajaran matematika terlihat sangat-sangat membosankan. Aku sudah benci pada pelajaran itu dan sekarang guru Kim mengajarkan berbagai macam bentuk bilangan. Aku sudah malas mengikutinya sejak awal pelajaran, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk sedikit bersantai di kelas.

Guru Kim adalah guru yang baik. Setidaknya ia tidak akan membentak orang saat mendapati ada murid yang tertidur di kelasnya.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hm-ehm." Aku berdehem pelan. Mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpenku ke meja.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng. Sungguh tidur saat jam pelajaran itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang pelaku.

"Mau tidur dengan nyaman, Jaehyun?" aku mengangguk. Masih memunggungi seseorang yang mengajakku berbicara. Aku menutup mataku perlahan.

"AKHHH—!" aku berteriak saat telingaku mendadak di tarik sampai kepalaku terangkat dan menampilkan wajah merah padam guru Kim.

"Masih mengantuk, Jaehyun?" suaranya begitu lembut. Mendayu-dayu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengantuk setelah mendengarnya?

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Oh-oh, mau tidur dengan puas?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"AKHHH—!" aku kembali berteriak karena guru Kim kembali menarik telingaku sampai rasanya panas.

"Sana pergi ke perpustakaan! Bersihkan buku-buku yang ada di sana! Daripada kau menganggu kelasku, JUNG JAEHYUN!" suaranya masih tetap lembut. Intonasinya tidak berubah meskipun nadanya berubah menjadi sedikit mendiskriminasi orang.

Aku lupa mengatakan jika guru Kim tidak pernah membentak orang yang tidur saat jam pelajarannya. Ada cara lain yang guru Kim lakukan sebagai hadiahnya, seperti menjewer telinga sang murid sampai merah dan rasanya hampir putus adalah salah satu contohnya mungkin.

* * *

Aku melangkah gontai di koridor sekolah. Setelah mengalami peristiwa pengusiran dari kelas dan masih merasakan telinga yang berdenyut-denyut karena hampir putus, aku memilih untuk tetap pergi ke perpustakaan seperti perintah guru Kim.

Aneh. Tidak biasanya guru Kim marah sampai mengusirku keluar dari kelasnya. Aku sering tertidur saat pelajarannya, tapi paling hanya berakhir dengan jeweran atau dipermalukan di depan teman-teman sekelasku—supaya kapok—tidak lebih.

Aku tidak menyesal juga sudah berbuat ulah. Ah, mungkin aku bisa tidur untuk beberapa saat di perpustakaan tadi. Aku mengantuk sekali. Pulang dari pesta jam setengah tiga pagi dan Irene noona hanya membiarkanku untuk tidur kurang dari empat jam?

"Jung Jaehyun?"

Aku tersenyum tipis tanpa basa-basi pada penjaga perpustakaan itu. "Bisa aku masuk dan membantu bersih-bersih?" tanyaku menatap penjaga perpustakaan itu polos.

Namanya Han Joon-gi. Aku membaca name tag yang tertempel pada seragam kerjanya. Pria paruh baya itu tampaknya sibuk memandangi komputernya kemudian beralih pada jam dinding yang diletakkan di atas pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Kau murid kelas dua kan?" pria itu membenahi kacamatanya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Jam pelajaran baru akan berakhir dua jam lagi. Kau tidak membolos kan?"

Aku tertawa, kemudian mengendikkan bahu. "Perintah guru Kim. Jadi aku dengan sangat menurutnya datang kemari. Guru Kim memintaku membantumu sedikit membersihkan buku-buku di sini." _Dan kemudian aku akan melanjutkan tidurku._

Aku menyeringai tipis.

Joon-gi menatapku penuh selidik. "Guru Kim tidak pernah mengeluarkan murid saat pelajaran, Jaehyun," ia masih menatapku lagi, "kecuali jika murid itu benar-benar mengganggu di kelasnya."

"Ck," aku berdecak, "tinggal beritahu sekat mana, buku nomor berapa yang perlu kubersihkan. Kau mempersulit keadaan Tuan Joon-gi." Aku mencoba untuk memperhalus bahasaku, tapi rasanya muak terus berpura-pura.

"Sekat 078D dan 078E. Kumpulan buku ilmu pengetahuan dan ilmu terapan—" aku langsung melangkah pergi saat mulut itu berhenti berbicara.

"Hei, kalau kau benar-benar ingin membantu. Lakukan dengan baik!" teriak pria itu. Aku hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan langkahku.

Aku mengedarkan tatapanku ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Hampir empat tahun aku sekolah di tempat ini, tapi belum pernah sekalipun menjejakkan kakiku ke tempat banyak tumpukan buku ini.

Aku melangkah ke arah sekat yang dimaksud penjaga perpustakaan itu, sekat 078D dan 078E, tapi saat aku ke sana. Kurasa tempat itu sudah cukup bersih, aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk membersihkan sesuatu yang sudah bersih, kan?

Jadi kuputuskan untuk beralih ke kumpulan meja baca yang disediakan di sana. Tidur beberapa menit sampai pergantian jam juga bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Aku menyeringai dan menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja baca. Beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin aku sudah direnggut oleh alam bawah sadarku.

 _BRAKK_

Aku tersentak. Terkesiap kaget saat mendadak seseorang menjatuhkan tumpukan buku di meja baca yang sama. Tumpukan buku tebal yang ketika dijatuhkan akan menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras.

Aku mengeram. Mataku merah karena kesadaran yang memaksa kembali dari alam bawah sadarku. Kurasa baru sesaat aku memejamkan mata, tapi kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengusik ketenanganku?

"Ini perpustakaan, bukan kamar hotel yang bisa kau jadikan tempat tidur." Suara itu. Baru sekali aku mendengarnya dan kini aku begitu mengenali suara menyebalkan itu.

"Memang apa masalahmu?" aku berjengit. Masih dengan mata merah karena terpaksa bangun. Rambutku juga acak-acakan.

"Ini perpustakaan, Jaehyun! Jelas lah bermasalah. Klub IPA-ku akan belajar di sini. Kami akan mengadakan diskusi bersama dan kau tidur di sini, cih!" namja dengan rambut hitamnya—aku tidak tahu kapan namja itu sempat mengubah warna rambutnya—itu memutar bola matanya dan hampir berlalu setelah menjatuhkan buku-bukunya di meja bacaku—meja tempatku tidur tadi.

"Lepaskan, Jaehyun!" namja itu berteriak saat aku mencekal lengannya.

"Terus saja berteriak. Kau pikir Han Joon-gin, si tua penjaga perpustakaan itu akan mendengarnya? Ruang ini berada di sekat paling belakang. Terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ini."

Taeyong mengeram. Ia membanting tanganku yang mencekal lengannya keras.

"Jaehyun, jangan pikir karena tubuhmu lebih besar dariku lalu kau bisa melakukan apa pun seenaknya! Aku tidak lemah seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" teriaknya kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum—menyeringai. Kalau kau tidak lemah, lalu kenapa kau pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Taeyongie?

Bukan aku yang takut.

Tapi kau yang takut padaku Taeyong.

* * *

Kris hyung berseru memanggil namaku saat aku sedang melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Jaehyun!"

"Hai, hyung."

Kris hyung langsung merangkul lenganku saat aku menyapanya balik dan balas tersenyum kepadanya. Dia kakak tingkatku, tapi karena kami sudah kenal sejak kecil mungkin itu yang membuat perasaanku pada Kris hyung berbeda. Aku nyaman dengannya.

Kami menyusuri koridor yang cukup banyak orang berlalu lalang terlebih saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Kau lesu sekali, Jaehyun? Kau darimana? Sepertinya kau bukan dari kelas ya?" Kris hyung menatapku penuh selidik dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dari perpustakaan, hyung." Kris hyung melotot. Aku sudah menduga ekspresi itu sebelumnya. "Untuk numpang tidur hehe."

Kris hyung tertawa. Dia menepuk punggungku lumayan keras. "Haha, kau konyol Jaehyun."

"Hyung, kau juga darimana? Kenapa sendirian saja? Mana Chanyeol hyung dan Taeil hyung? Johnny hyung dan Irene noona juga tidak bersama denganmu?" aku tidak memiliki teman seangkatan. Aku tidak peduli, toh aku juga selalu berkumpul dengan teman-teman Irene noona. Mereka baik hati dan tak ada salahnya berbaur dengan mereka.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu, Jaehyun. Tadi aku dari ruang sekretariat dulu," ujarnya.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. "Untuk apa kau ke ruang sekretariat, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku mendaftar klub sepakbola hehe." Dia terkekeh. Aku ber-oh pelan.

Aku tahu jika sejak kecil Kris hyung itu suka sepakbola. Setahuku, Kris hyung masuk ke band yang mereka dirikan dua tahun lalu juga karena paksaan dari Chanyeol hyung dan Taeil hyung yang kekurangan personil setelah Johnny hyung menolak tawaran mereka, juga paksaan dari Irene noona agar Kris hyung mau ikut dalam band itu. Itu juga alasan kenapa Irene noona selalu menemani Kris hyung setelah selesai tampil di belakang panggung. Itu karena Kris hyung meminta Irene noona untuk berjanji untuk selalu menemaninya.

"Kau lapar tidak, Jaehyun?" tanya Kris hyung. Ia menyisir surai coklatnya ke belakang kepala.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mau makan Jjajangmyeon di kantin? Aku yang traktir," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk, kali ini lebih keras dan itu membuat Kris hyung tertawa.

Sepanjang koridor ia terus merangkulku dan kami membicarakan banyak hal sebelum akhirnya kami sampai di kantin.

* * *

Suasana sangat sesak dan ramai saat aku dan Kris hyung memasuki kantin. Beberapa orang sibuk berdesakan karena antrian yang membludak sementara hanya ada beberapa kasir yang tersedia.

Kami memilih untuk menunggu di salah satu kasir langganan Kris hyung. Seorang penjaga kasir bertubuh gemuk, Yoon-kang. Kris hyung suka memilih kasir ini karena tidak banyak orang yang mengantri. Banyak opini yang mengatakan kalau Yoon-kang itu galak. Ah, padahal nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Pantas saja kasir itu tidak pernah seramai kasir yang lain yang minimal selalu tersenyum saat melayani pembelinya. Yoon-kang tidak seperti itu. Dia mempertahankan raut cemberutnya itu dan membiarkan siapa pun yang ingin ia layani untuk memesan makanan. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang tak menyukainya.

Kini giliran Kris Hyung dan ia akan memesankan untukku sekaligus. Ia menghampiriku sembari membawakan dua mangkuk Jjajangmyeon. Dan saat ia kembali pun aku sudah membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin untuk kami berdua. Kini saatnya kami berdua mencari tempat duduk kosong diantara meja-meja makan yang dipenuhi orang.

"Kris! Jaehyun!"

Itu teriakan Irene noona. Aku tersenyum saat ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan juga Kris hyung. Kami berdua menghampirinya yang sudah duduk dengan gerombolan yang lain.

Di sebelah Irene Noona ada kekasihnya, Johnny hyung. Ada juga Chanyeol hyung yang sedang sibuk makan bersama kekasihnya, Baekhyun hyung.

"Ah, kalian lama sekali sih." Irene noona menarik lenganku agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa gusimu masih bengkak, Jaehyun?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat pada Irene noona. Kalian tahu, menurutku Irene noona adalah kakak yang paling sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ia masih mencemaskan sakit gigi—bohongan—ku itu. Padahal tadi pagi Irene noona juga bertingkah sedikit menyebalkan.

"Tidak, tapi masih sensitif," ujarku setengah meringis.

"Oh, Jaehyun." Irene noona mengusap ujung rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kris, kau jadi daftar Klub Sepakbola itu?" tanya Johnny hyung.

Aku menoleh, tertarik dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Kulihat Kris hyung yang mengangguk. "Minggu depan aku mulai latihan," ujarnya diiringi anggukan dari yang lain.

"Jaehyun," Johnny hyung beralih ke arahku. "Besok siang kita latihan basket ya," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Oke, hyung."

* * *

Sekolah hampir sepi saat aku keluar dari kelas. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku memang sengaja keluar terlambat. Malas sekali rasanya harus berdesakan keluar dari kelas yang ramai. Belum lagi saat di koridor yang panjang itu kita harus saling menunggu supaya tidak bertabrakan dengan murid yang lain.

"Jaehyun!" aku menoleh saat Irene noona berlari ke arahku. Dia menggendong tas sekolahnya di punggung, tapi masih membawa beberapa buku yang ia genggam di tangan.

"Ada apa, noona?"

"Kau pulang sendiri tak apa, ya? Aku ada Klub Jurnalistik dengan Doyoung hari ini. Nanti sampai di rumah jangan lupa makan siang, tadi pagi aku sudah memasakkan Kimchi Jjigae, tapi sepertinya belum kau sentuh. Tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Tadi pagi mana sempat aku sarapan kalau Irene noona mengancam tidak akan memberi tumpangan ke sekolah.

"Yasudah, kau bisa panaskan makanan itu." Irene noona yang semula hampir berbalik menoleh. "Oh iya, Jaehyun. Tolong beritahu Johnny untuk pulang duluan ya, aku belum bertemu dengannya usai pulang sekolah ini. Bye bye!"

Irene noona buru-buru melambaikan tangannya padaku saat Doyoung hyung berjalan menghampirinya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan balas melambai.

Suasana begitu sepi di sekolah ini. Rasanya seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Begitu kontras karena beberapa waktu lalu masih terdengar riuh tawa, orang-orang berbicara atau sekadar berlalu lalang.

Aku melangkah ke arah parkiran. Biasanya para hyungku berkumpul di sana untuk menunggu satu sama lain, tapi saat aku sampai di tempat itu yang kudapati hanya Johnny hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Dia duduk di bagian depan mobilnya sembari tertawa dengan Chanyeol hyung sebelum kemudian Chanyeol hyung yang berlalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi.

Aku tersenyum. Melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Johnny hyung. Kulihat ia sedang menikmati minuman kaleng di genggamannya. Baru saja aku hendak menyapanya, mendadak tubuhku terpaku saat…

"Hai, Johnny hyung!"

Namja sialan itu lagi. Ia mendekati Johnny hyung lagi. Tubuhku masih terpaku dalam diam dan mengamati bagaimana namja mungil itu berinteraksi dengan Johnny hyung. Dia tertawa dan terus berbicara pada Johnny hyung. Aku melotot saat Johnny hyung mengusap ujung rambut Taeyong dan namja itu akan menunduk dengan wajah memerahnya.

Gigiku bergemeretak. Sialan! namja itu bahkan tersenyum sinis saat akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaanku. Menyeringai tipis dan argh! Itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Jaehyunn!"

Taeyong meraih ujung lenganku. Menyelaku yang sibuk bercerita pada kalian karena istriku yang manis ini tergopoh-gopoh untuk duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelahku dan menunjukkan jika Minsoo sudah tertidur digendongannya.

"Minsoo sudah tidur, eh—Jisoo juga." Dia terkekeh pelan menyadari jika putra dan putrinya sama-sama tertidur pulas.

"Mungkin kita harus lebih sering membawa Minsoo dan Jisoo jalan-jalan sore seperti ini, yeobo," ujarku yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran mengagumkan Taeyong.

Aku jadi gemas sendiri.

"Aku maunya juga seperti itu, Jaehyun, tapi kau sekarang kan superduper sibuk."

Ya, sih. Kuakui selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku menjadi sangat sibuk. Terlebih sejak kepulanganku dari Amerika. Aku sih bersyukur saja karena sekarang aku dipercaya menangangi bagian penting di perusahaan ayahnya Johnny hyung. Dulu aku harus merangkak dari bawah sebelum mendapatkan kepercayaan itu, jadi kurasa usahaku tak sia-sia.

"Sayang, kau kan tahu sendiri perusahaan milik ayahnnya Johnny hyung itu sedang berkembang pesat dan berjuang untuk merambah bisnis ke seluruh Asia-Eropa."

Taeyong hanya manggut-manggut. "Iya, lagipula kan susah ya mendapat jabatan seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan namja menyebalkanku itu berubah menjadi sosok yang menggemaskan dan dewasa di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha meluangkan waktuku untukmu dan kedua anak kita, sayang. Aku ingin Minsoo dan Jisoo tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang," ujarku kemudian mengecup kening Taeyong lembut.

"Terimakasih, Jaehyun. Sudah mau berubah untukku, untuk Minsoo dan juga Jisoo. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa jika kau masihlah namja yang sama seperti dulu…" selorohnya lirih kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Juga berterimakasih kepadanya. Jika bukan karena namja menyebalkan yang kini sangat kucintai ini. Mana bisa aku berubah menjadi sosok Jung Jaehyun yang seperti sekarang.

"Ehm, Taeyong." Taeyong berdehem pelan menjawab panggilanku. "Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini? Badanku mulai pegal menggendong Jisoo hehe."

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arahku lalu memukul bahuku pelan. "Dasar tidak romantis! Merusak suasana saja," celotehnya kemudian mengerucut sebal.

Aku terkekeh. Dulu aku selalu benci saat melihat wajah _sok_ polos Taeyong.

Sekarang tidak lagi.

Sekarang aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku lagi darinya.

Bahkan barang sedetik pun.

* * *

 **Batal Kencan?**

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera menidurkan si kembar, Minsoo dan Jisoo di kamar tidur mereka. Mereka kuletakkan di ruang yang sama dengan tempat tidur bayi yang berbeda. Ruangannya pun berhadapan dengan kamar kami, Taeyong sendiri yang memintanya. Istriku itu protektif sekali pada bayi kami. Bahkan awalnya Taeyong tidak mengijikan anak kembar kami untuk pisah kamar karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Katanya bagaimana jika Minsoo dan Jisoo diculik? Atau mendadak menghilang… errrr, segala kecemasannya itu kenapa malah jadi menggemaskan dan ia tidak akan diam jika aku tidak mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Taeyong menginginkan kedua anak kembar kami itu untuk tidur sekamar dengan kami, tentu saja aku menolak. Itu akan mengganggu keprivasian kami sebagai suami istri nantinya. Yah, tentu saja aku tidak mau diganggu meski itu ulah anakku sendiri.

Kususuri anak tangga rumah kami dan sedikit lorong kecil yang mengantarkanku ke ruang keluarga. Biasanya Taeyong akan menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi sembari merajut scraf untukku—meski belakangan ini ia lebih sering merajutkan scraf untuk Minsoo dan Jisoo—tapi saat aku sampai di ruangan itu tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru rumah kami. Memang bukan mansion atau rumah mewah yang kami tinggali ini, hanya sebuah rumah minimalis berarsitektur modern yang tahun lalu kubeli yang letaknya pun tak begitu jauh dari kota.

Sebenarnya aku masih mampu untuk membelikan sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota atau rumah yang lebih besar dari ini, tapi Taeyong menolaknya. Katanya sih tak apa rumah kecil asalkan terus bersamaku, haha istriku itu… aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mengenal gombalan receh seperti itu. Aku sih wajar saja, mungkin ia masih trauma karena sudah merasakan berpisah dariku lebih dari tiga tahun.

Kalau mengingat bahwa kami sempat berpisah karena sebuah keegoisan dulu rasanya aku akan selalu meringis, tapi sekali lagi tetap bersyukur. Seberengsek apa pun masa laluku, aku bersyukur karena sekarang aku sudah berubah. Sungguh. Jika kalian mengetahui seberapa bejatnya aku dulu kalian pasti akan berlari ke Taeyong dan meng-puk-puk bahunya menenangkan.

Aku tidak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut. Aku lebih tertarik dengan bau harum yang langsung menguar memasuki rongga hidungku. Sudut bibirku terangkat, sepertinya aku tahu di mana istriku tercinta itu sekarang berada.

* * *

Kisah masa laluku itu terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan kalau menceritakan ini hanya akan menguras waktu, emosi dan perasaan. Tapi kalau kalian memaksa tetap kekeh ingin mendengarkannya sih tak masalah.

Cerita ini berlanjut dari kejadian di mana aku menemukan Taeyong sedang berusaha menggoda Johnny hyung di parkiran sekolah. Padahal baru saja aku ingin memanggil Johnny hyung, tapi terlambat karena mata dan telingaku sudah panas melihat adegan yang mereka pertontonkan.

Memang bukan adegan porno sih.

Memang hanya adegan di mana Johnny hyung mengusap ujung kepala Taeyong lembut.

Tapi tetap saja kan memuakkan saat kau memergoki kekasih kakakmu main api dengan namja lain?

Apalagi jika namjanya benar-benar memiliki maksud terselubung seperti Taeyong. Apa setelah melihat aksi _bitchy_ -nya kalian tidak akan kebakaran jenggot?

Belum juga genap satu jam berlalu sejak jam pulang sekolah dan namja cilik itu sudah mengambil startnya untuk mendekati Johnny hyung? Dasar licik.

Aku melihat wajah meronanya saat Johnny hyung mengusap ujung rambutnya dan tersenyum renyah. Aku tidak suka wajah _sok_ polos yang ia perlihatkan pada Johnny hyung. Wajahnya akan menunduk malu-malu dan bersemu merah saat berinteraksi dengan Johnny hyung.

 _Menjijikkan._

Entah mengapa aku merasa mual melihatnya.

Aku juga tidak suka melihat seringai sinis yang terbentuk dari sudut bibirnya. Sial! Ternyata ia menyadari keberadaanku. Pantas saja sikapnya semakin bertambah _sok_ manis. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Johnny hyung tak menyadari seringaian sinis namja di hadapannya itu. Saking gemasnya ingin menjambak rambut Taeyong, tanpa sadar kakiku sudah melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Iya, hyung. Film yang hyung beri kemarin lusa itu bagus sekali. Aku belum lihat sampai separuhnya saja sudah menangis karena terharu. Zhang Yixing benar-benar sosok yang kuat ya—"

"Ekhem," aku berdeham pelan menyela Taeyong yang sibuk berceloteh panjang, "Halo, Johnny hyung."

Johnny hyung tersenyum saat menyadari keberadaanku. "Hai, Jaehyun. Kau sendiri saja. Kemana Ireneku?" tanya Johnny hyung langsung merangkul bahuku.

Aku tersenyum lebar kepada Johnny hyung. Setengah melirik ke arah Taeyong yang langsung dongkol. Aku terkekeh di dalam hati saat memikirkan alasan kenapa namja itu mendadak jadi kesal. Pertama karena Johnny hyung mengatakan 'Ireneku' kata yang menunjukkan kepemilikan. Atau opsi yang lain karena tingkahku yang sok asik dengan Johnny hyung, seakan tebar keakraban dengannya sembari mengirim tatapan ' _hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar kakak beradik, sebentar lagi Johnny hyung akan jadi kakak iparku. Kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dari Irene noona'_

Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya pada Taeyong, tapi urung karena melihat Johnny hyung yang menatapku menuntut jawaban.

"Irene noona ada Klub Jurnalistik bersama Doyoung hyung," jelasku. Lagi-lagi melirik Taeyong yang berdecak sebal. Mungkin karena merasa terabaikan. Aku tersenyum miring, setidaknya aku bisa mengirimkan tatapan menghina ke arah namja itu.

Johnny hyung menepuk dahinya. "Ah, iya. Hari ini kan hari Selasa. Pantas saja Irene lama sekali."

Aku kembali menampilkan seringai sinisku ke arah Taeyong dan melempar tatapan ' _lihat betapa cintanya Johnny hyung pada noonaku! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Irene noona dalam hal ini.'_

"Ada masalah, hyung?" aku menatap Johnny hyung yang tampak kebingungan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol, Taeil dan Kris latihan band. Tadi aku juga sudah berjanji pada Kris akan mengajak Irene ikut," Johnny hyung mengusak surai panjangnya, "Kalau Irene ada klub berarti aku akan hubungi Chanyeol saja karena kami batal ke sana," gumamnya kemudian merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya.

"Eh, jangan hyung!" bukan aku yang berteriak, tapi namja _bicthy_ satu ini. Dia sudah berteriak untuk menyela Johnny hyung yang baru saja hendak menelpon Chanyeol hyung.

"Ada apa, Taeyongie?" Johnny hyung menatap namja yang tadi sempat terabaikan itu.

"Johnny hyung tetap ke sana saja." Taeyong berkata malu-malu. Cih, dasar penjilat.

"Sendiri? Tidak ah."

"Bagaimana kalau bersamaku. Aku ikut." Namja itu berani sekali. Aku lupa jika Taeyong itu punya otak emas yang sayangnya lebih ia gunakan untuk hal-hal licik seperti ini.

"Ah, iya juga ya. Soalnya aku juga sudah janji dengan Kris akan melihatnya latihan—"

"Tidak!"

Johnny hyung dan namja menyebalkan itu menoleh. "Taeyong, kau kan mau belajar bersama denganku! Kenapa malah pergi bersama Johnny hyung?" aku merajuk. Oke, ini hanya pura-pura.

Aku dapat melihat mata Taeyong yang membulat protes.

"Jadi kau ada janji belajar bersama Jaehyun? Yasudah lanjutkan saja rencana kalian." Aku menyeringai mendengar jawaban Johnny hyung.

"Ta-tapi, tidak hyung! Aku tidak ada janji apa pun dengan namja ini!" Taeyong merengek.

Oke, situasi ini berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Taeyong itu tidak mudah untuk dikelabuhi.

"Kau lupa janjimu saat di perpustakaan tadi? Aku akan membantumu belajar selama ulangan logaritmamu jelek! Begitu."

Baru saja Taeyong menampilkan ekspresi siap menyangkalnya, tapi gagal karena Johnny hyung sudah lebih dulu menyela. "Sudahlah, Taeyongie. Sana pergi dengan Jaehyun. Aku tidak papa kok ke studio band Kris sendiri, kita kan masih bisa jalan lain waktu."

Johnny hyung mendorong pelan tubuh Taeyong ke arahku. Aku yang awalnya tertawa penuh kemenangan langsung berubah dongkol. Apa coba maksud Johnny hyung _masih bisa jalan lain waktu?_ Maksudnya masih bisa berkencan dengan Taeyong lain waktu begitu? Tidak boleh! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Serius hyung mau jalan denganku lain waktu?" Taeyong langsung menatap Johnny dengan mata berbinar andalannya. Cih, aku langsung memutar bola mata saat melihatnya.

Dan sialnya, Johnny hyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sudah sana belajar dengan Jaehyun. Jarang-jarang loh dia mau belajar." Johnny hyung terkekeh pelan saat aku melemparinya tatapan membunuh, tapi detik berikutnya aku ikut nyengir lebar.

"Bye bye, hyung! Kami belajar bersama dulu!" pekikku seraya melambaikan tangan pada Johnny hyung yang cengo. Aku tertawa. Mungkin sunbaeku itu masih bingung dan mencoba mencerna segala hal yang baru saja terjadi ini.

* * *

Taeyong langsung menghempaskan tanganku saat kami sampai di halte bus. Dia mempertahankan raut menyebalkan sejak aku menarik lengannya tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jaehyun! Kenapa kau mengangguku, sih! Jika tidak pasti sekarang aku sudah berkencan dengan Johnny hyung dan kini pasti aku sedang berada di dalam mobil Johnny hyung yang ber-ac itu. Johnny hyung pasti akan mengajakku jalan-jalan…"

Ck, namja ini terus saja berceloteh.

"Berkhayalah terus tuan putri."

"Yak! Aku namja bodoh! Bukan tuan putri!" Taeyong langsung melotot saat mendengar ucapanku. Dia memukul dadaku yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dan kau… dasar namja tidak memiliki perasaan! Perusak mood orang! Perusak kencan orang! Kenapa di dunia ini ada namja sepertimu sih! Dan kenapa orang itu harus ada di hadapanku sekarang!" Taeyong menjambak rambutnya frustrasi.

Aku tertawa. "Apa perusak kencan orang? Hello, Taeyong. Aku perusak kencan orang? Lalu kau apa? Perusak hubungan orang?"

Wajah Taeyong memerah dan kurasa ia siap untuk meledak. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati siangku dengan Johnny hyung. Menemenaninya sementara Irene noona sedang tidak bersamanya. Apa itu salah?"

"Well, menurutmu bagaimana? Orang yang berkencan dengan pacar orang saat pacarnya yang lain tidak ada? Bukankah itu jauh lebih busuk?" aku menyeringai mendapati wajah Taeyong yang merah padam.

"SHUT UP, JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Aku tertawa dan tawaku semakin mengeras. Namja ini lemah. Namja ini lemah tentang apa pun yang menyangkut Johnny hyung, aku tahu itu.

Aku tersenyum getir.

Johnny hyung adalah kelemahannya.

Tapi Johnny hyung pula sumber kekuatannya.

Lihat saja bagaimana ia akan memberontak nanti.

* * *

"Kupikir kau hanya bercanda tentang acara belajar bersama kita pada Johnny hyung tadi," celoteh Taeyong saat aku mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumahku. Dia melotot. "Tidak perlu dorong-dorong, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Siapa juga yang mau belajar. Aku hanya mau mengurungmu, kalau kau dibiarkan keluyuran bisa-bisa kau akan menghadang Johnny hyung di tengah jalan. Atau malah menyusulnya ke tempat Kris hyung latihan band," ujarku.

Taeyong berdesis. "Tetaplah pada imajinasimu, Jung Jaehyun!" dia menyipitkan mata sok mengintimidasi.

Aku terkekeh. "Mau minum apa?"

"Aku mau jus melon, sepertinya segar di cuaca seterik ini," ujarnya merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamuku.

Aku beranjak menuju dapur dan membuka almari pendingin. "Em, Taeyong. Air putih saja untukmu."

"WHAT THE HELL—" aku dapat melihat pupil mata Taeyong yang kembali melotot. "Untuk apa kau menawariku minum Jung Paboo!" bahkan ia melemparkan bantal sofa di genggamannya ke arahku.

"Hanya ingin mengerjaimu," aku tertawa renyah, "Itu saja."

Sore itu kami benar-benar menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar. Kami? Tidak. Maksudku Taeyong. Dia yang menghabiskan sepanjang sore itu dengan terus memelototi catatan logaritmanya. Sementara aku menghabiskan soreku dengan tidur siang.

Awalnya Taeyong memang benar-benar mengajariku beberapa soal-soal logaritma dan beberapa soal matematika dengan seabrek rumus yang ia terangkan, tapi mendengar suara Taeyong yang semakin lama semakin terdengar mendayu-dayu itu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak terlelap dalam tidurku?

"YAK! JUNG JAEHYUN KENAPA MALAH TIDUR?!"

* * *

 **Nyaris Tertangkap Basah**

* * *

Siang itu aku sedang ada latihan basket dengan Johnny hyung dan beberapa anggota klub basket yang lain. Kami latihan di lapangan outdoor karena lapangan indoor sekolah kami sedang direnovasi.

Cuaca siang itu sedang terik-teriknya. Aku dapat melihat sendiri beberapa anggota yang lain mengkilap karena peluh mereka, begitu pula dengan aku. Dengan wajah yang penuh peluh dan napas masih tersendat ngos-ngosan aku mengejar Johnny hyung yang sedang mendribble bola. Menyetarakan kecepatanku dengan kaki jangkungnya.

Dengan gesitnya Johnny hyung mendribble bola ke beberapa lawan sebelum dengan cepat ia lemparkan padaku.

"Lempar bolanya, Jaehyun!"

Aku menangkap bola itu dengan tangkas pula. Aku segera mendribble bola itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melayangkannya, tapi baru saja aku hendak melempar bola itu masuk ke ring—

Aku menyeringai. Aku memiliki ide lain.

"Lempar bolanya, Jaehyun!"

Johnny hyung berteriak lagi padaku. Kali ini dengan cepat aku melempar bola itu hingga melambung ke atas. Dan…

 _BUUUGHHHH_

"AKKHH—!"

Suasana di lapangan itu melengang untuk beberapa saat. Semua orang terdiam dan mengalihkan atensinya pada bunyi jatuh yang cukup keras. Netra mereka mengikuti bola basket yang menggelinding ke arah Johnny hyung.

Aku menyeringai puas.

Bola itu memang tidak masuk ke dalam ring basket seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Melainkan terpental dan melambung dengan keras menengai kepala seseorang.

"Taeyongie!"

Johnny berteriak panik ke arah Taeyong yang memegangi kepalanya sembari merintih kesakitan. Untuk beberapa detik kulihat langkah namja itu yang bergerak sempoyongan. Dan detik berikutnya namja itu tersungkur. Tak sadarkan diri.

Johnny hyung bergegas mendekati Taeyong. Namja bersurai hitam itu sudah berada di balik gendongan Johnny hyung. Sial! Padahal bukan itu yang aku inginkan.

Aku memang sengaja melempar bola basket itu tepat mengenai kepala Taeyong. Awalnya sih aku ingin berlatih basket seperti biasa, tapi urung saat mendadak ujung mataku mendapati sebuah kepala yang menyembul keluar dari balik tribun penonton.

Aku tahu itu kepala Taeyong. Taeyong sedang mengintip Johnny hyung yang sedang latihan basket. Kalian tidak tahu saja bagaimana gilanya Lee Taeyong yang terus berusaha mendekati Johnny hyung. Lama-lama ia sudah seperti penguntit gila yang kurang belaian.

Rahangku mengeras saat memandang Johnny hyung yang mulai menggendong Taeyong. Dan dalam diam aku memandangi punggung Johnny hyung yang mulai berjalan menjauh memasuki lorong sepi sekolah.

Hatiku mencelos melihatnya.

Gigiku bergemeretak menahan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku.

Sesuatu yang tidak kupahami.

* * *

Aku mengintip dari luar jendela saat Johnny hyung merebahkan Taeyong di ranjang uks. Diam-diam aku memang membuntuti kedua namja itu tadi karena awalnya kupikir Johnny hyung akan mengantarkan Taeyong pulang. Ternyata Johnny hyung hanya membawa Taeyong ke uks.

Samar-samar aku dapat melihat Taeyong yang meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Aku meringis. Pasti itu sakit sekali. Pukulan yang kulayangkan kepadanya tadi kan bukan pukulan main-main.

"Jaehyun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku terkesiap saat seseorang menyentuh bahuku pelan. "Ir—ene noo—na?" ujarku terbata.

Wajahku memucat. Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Mengatakan jika aku sedang menguntit kekasihnya yang sedang bermain api dengan namja lain? Demi apa pun! Irene noona pastilah akan syok. Pasti di pikiran Irene noona Johnny hyung itu adalah namja yang straight. Normal. Masih menyukai yeoja sepertinya. Bukan namja _bitch_ macam Taeyong!

"Kenapa wajahmu memucat, Jaehyun?" Irene noona menyentuh dahiku. "Suhu badanmu hangat. Kau juga berkeringat. Kenapa tidak istirahat di uks saja, Jaehyun?"

Baru saja Irene noona hendak meraih knop pintu uks. Aku langsung menepis lengannya dengan kasar. "Eh-ehh, jangan noona! Jangan! Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Dahi Irene noona berkerut. Aku juga dapat merasakan jika dia menatapku aneh. "Ada apa denganmu, Jaehyun? Kenapa kau berkeringat dingin seperti itu? Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk keras.

Dengan cepat aku menarik lengan Irene noona menjauhi uks itu. Jangan sampai kami berbuat keributan yang membuat Johnny hyung menyadari jika aku menguntitinya. Johnny hyung itu sosok yang lembut dan penyayang memang, tapi namja itu paling tidak suka diragukan. Terlebih masalah kepercayaan.

Jika Johnny hyung keluar dari ruangan itu dan menemukan aku dan Irene nona yang berada di luar, pasti Johnny hyung akan salah paham dan mengira Irene noona membuntutinya. Aku takut Johnny hyung mengira Irene noona yang tak mempercayainya dan akan timbul banyak kesalahpahaman yang lain.

Aku takut terjadi hal buruk pada hubungan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona yang berakhir dengan menangnya Lee Taeyong, namja yang mungkin masih tak sadarkan diri di dalam uks itu.

Haish.

Aku pusing memikirkannya.

"Jaehyun, kau serius baik-baik saja?" lagi-lagi Irene noona membuyarkan segala lamunanmu. Dia terus bergumam sembari menyentuh dahiku yang katanya cukup hangat.

"Mungkin kau kecapekan, Jaehyun. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, izin anggota klub basketmu yang lain kalau kau sedang tak enak badan. Atau kau bisa kan mengatakannya pada Johnny. Dia pasti memahaminya." Irene noona mengusap surai kelabuku dengan tangan mungilnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Atau aku saja ya yang mengijinkanmu pada Johnny?" gumamnya.

Baru saja Irene noona hendak beranjak. Dengan cepat aku segera menahan Irene noona supaya tidak pergi. "Tidak perlu, noona. Aku akan izin Johnny hyung sendiri."

Irene noona mengangguk memaklumi. Sekali lagi mengusap surai kelabuku lembut.

"Yasudah, sana pulang. Lalu istirahat ya, Jaehyun. Maaf noona belum bisa pulang sekarang. Masih ada beberapa tugas dengan panitia osis yang perlu noona selesaikan. Noona janji akan membuatkan bubur saat noona pulang nanti," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sana pulang. Istirahat."

"Em— noona mau kemana?" tanyaku ragu saat Irene noona kembali beranjak.

"Ke uks. Aku mau mengambilkan obat untuk Kris yang mendadak sakit perut tadi," jelasnya polos.

Seketika aku menegang.

Yaampun Irene noona!

Aku mati-matian menahanmu agar tidak memasuki ruangan laknat itu, tapi ternyata ruang itu lah tujuanmu sejak awal!

"Kenapa Jaehyun? Kau mau ikut? Mau minum obat sekalian?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk begitu saja. Kulihat Irene noona yang melotot kaget. "Tumben, biasanya kau paling anti minum obat," celotehnya.

Aku hanya meringis miris. Kemudian mengikuti Irene noona yang mulai kembali ke ruangan laknat dimana Johnny hyung dan Lee Taeyong masih berduaan di ruangan yang sama itu.

* * *

 **Ps** : cerita ini asli buatanku sendiri. Emang republish sih jadi wajar kalo pernah nemuin cerita yang sama kayak gini di app yang lain, tapi tenang aja itu buatanku juga kok. So enjoy reading semwa!


	3. Chapter 2

**Surat Cinta dan Hal Mengejutkan Lainnya**

* * *

Mungkin aku harus bersyukur berulang kali. Karena saat kami kembali dan memasuki uks itu suasananya sudah melengang. Kosong. Aku tidak menemukan Lee Taeyong di sana, apalagi Johnny hyung.

Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Sekaligus menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Irene noona tak mengetahui skandal yang dilakukan kekasihnya secepat ini. Aku masih takut membayangkan reaksi Irene noona saat mengetahuinya nanti.

Kejadian itu nyaris sebulan berlalu.

Tapi sejak itu pula aku semakin bertambah membenci Taeyong.

Semakin bertambah was-was karena Taeyong semakin gencar mendekati Johnny hyung.

Aku heran. Dia seorang namja, tapi nekat sekali. Kelakuannya seperti yeoja yang pertama kali jatuh cinta dan merasakan cinta pertamanya.

Ia menguntit Johnny hyung kemana pun namja itu pergi.

Dia dengan tidak tahu malunya bersikap sok manis pada Johnny hyung meski ada Irene noona di hadapannya.

Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah Johnny hyung hanya karena dia memiliki otak yang pintar.

Tapi yang paling konyol dari segala tingkah konyol Taeyong untuk menarik perhatian Johnny hyung adalah…

Taeyong yang memberi Johnny hyung surat cinta.

Ewh.

Aku mengetahuinya. Jelas aku mengetahuinya. Kejadian ini terjadi saat aku, Chanyeol hyung, Johnny hyung dan Taeil hyung sedang eskul renang. Johnny hyung menemukan sebuah surat di lokernya. Surat cinta.

Dan apa kalian heran bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui siapa pengirimnya?

Jawabannya mudah dibaca lewat motif pikachu dari kertas note itu. Sementara di sekolah ini hanya Taeyong yang selalu menggunakan barang-barang pikachu.

Sayangnya Johnny hyung, Chanyeol hyung maupun Taeil hyung tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Surat cinta?" Chanyeol merebut surat yang baru saja Johnny hyung keluarkan dari balik lokernya. "Siapa yang mengirimkan surat seperti ini? Konyol," tawanya sembari membolak-balik kertas note pikachu itu.

Saat itu aku hanya mengamati dalam diam kala Chanyeol hyung dan Taeil hyung yang meledeki Johnny hyung habis-habisan. Johnny hyung hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, toh ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya ia mendapat teror cinta seperti ini.

Jadi mungkin dia sudah terbiasa.

"Surat cinta? Kalian tahu kan aku ini sudah dengan Irene. Aku tak butuh yang lain ngomong-ngomong," ujarnya kemudian berbalik meraih handuk dalam lokernya. Kemudian mengusak surai panjangnya yang basah.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Johnny hyung itu yang aku lakukan selanjutnya adalah menghela napas lega dan diam-diam pergi dari ruang ganti baju kami.

* * *

Aku menanyakan pada hampir seluruh siswa di mana Taeyong berada.

Menanyakannya pada siswa yang kulewati di sepanjang koridor. Di setiap beranda kelas yang kulewati. Bertanya pada anak-anak basket. Bertanya pada seluruh siswa yang memenuhi perpustakaan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Taeyong.

Sebenarnya di mana dia berada?

Aku sudah menyusuri tempat-tempat di mana Taeyong biasanya berada. Di kantin. Di bawah pohon. Di taman belakang sekolah. Di perpustakaan. Bahkan di rooftop sekalipun aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku meremas note bermotif pikachu itu. Surat cinta milik Johnny hyung yang berhasil kucuri tadi. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan padanya tentang ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya namja itu blak-blakan sekali tentang perasaannya.

Kuakui dari awal pertemuan kami itu sudah berjalan amat sangat tidak mengenakkan. Rasanya wajar jika dia tidak menyukaiku, tapi ini jelas tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kakakku dong? Lantas kenapa justru namja itu begitu ngotot ingin menjadi penghalang antara Johnny hyung dan Irene noona. Kenapa dia begitu ngotot dan begitu blak-blakan ingin merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan namja cebol itu.

Apa yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya hingga ia berlaku sepicik ini?

Argh! Kepalaku rasanya hampir pecah memikirkan ini semua. Tidak mungkin aku terus-terusan menyembunyikan ini dari Irene noona. Cepat ataupun lambat Irene noona pasti akan tau skandal antara Johnny hyung dan Taeyong.

Pusing.

Aku tidak mau memikirkan ini semua.

Tapi semua ini seakan terus memenuhi kepalaku.

Kuputuskan untuk menuruni rooftop dan berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor belakang sekolah yang sepi untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Rasanya sesak memikirkan ini semua karena walau bagaimana pun juga Irene noona itu saudaraku satu-satunya. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya.

"Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus… aku memang menyukai Johnny hyung, tapi cara seperti ini salah hyung…"

Suara itu.

Langkahku terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara itu. Asal suaranya berada di balik tembok yang kini berada tepat di mana aku berpijak.

Aku tahu itu suara Taeyong.

Terlebih lagi dia membawa-bawa nama Johnny hyung.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Melainkan dengan siapa dia berbicara sekarang.

Aku merapatkan langkahku berharap dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang sedang Taeyong bicarakan dan dapat mengetahui alasan kenapa dia membawa-bawa nama Johnny hyung tadi.

Aku menempelkan telingaku di dinding.

"Kau harus bisa, Taeyong. Kau pikir semua uang yang kuberikan padamu itu gratis? Tidak. Jadi lebih baik selesaikan tugasmu atau kembalikan semua uang yang sudah kuberikan padamu…"

"Hikss… hyung. Jangan! Aku membutuhkan uang itu hyung, tapi aku juga tidak bisa merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona. Irene noona itu orang yang baik, hyung. Aku tidak sanggup…"

"Memang. Irene memang yeoja yang baik, tapi Taeyong. Tugasmu tetap memisahkan mereka berdua. Jadi tetaplah pada tugasmu… dan jangan macam-macam yongyongie."

Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku dan mencoba untuk sedikit mengintip di balik celah tembok yang sudah rusak agar dapat semakin mendengar percakapan antara Taeyong dan sosok itu. Sosok bertubuh tinggi, tapi aku hanya dapat memandangi bahu tegapnya dari belakang saja.

Sosok namja. Ya.

Namja itu meraih dagu Taeyong yang menunduk dengan isak tangisnya sebelum detik berikutnya ia hempaskan dagu Taeyong dengan kencang. Aku dapat melihat Taeyong yang meringis kesakitan.

"J-jaehyun?"

Aku terkesiap. Lagi-lagi seseorang menyentuh bahuku saat aku sedang mencoba untuk mengintip.

"Doyoung hyung?" bodoh karena aku malah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan.

Doyoung hyung juga merupakan sunbae di sekolahku. Dia seangkatan dengan Irene noona dan bertugas sebagai ketua kepanitiaan sekolah.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering tiga jam yang lalu kan?" ujarnya.

Aku menelan ludah. "Y-ya, aku ada eskul renang tadi."

Doyoung melirik arloji di lengannya. Kemudian memicingkan mata. "Tapi eskul renang sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Hmm… ya… ak-akku?"

Astaga kenapa aku malah jadi terbata-bata seperti ini. Dasar bodoh! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

Doyoung menatapiku aneh selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Dia menepuk bahuku tampak bersahabat.

"Hahaha… tenang Jaehyun. Ini sudah pulang sekolah. Jabatanku sebagai ketua kepanitian hanya berlaku saat jam pembelajaran saja," ujarnya.

Diam-diam aku menghela napas lega.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Jalan-jalan," ujarku cepat. "Yah, hanya sekedar refreshing hyung," lanjutku lagi.

Kulihat Doyoung hyung mengangguk paham.

"Oh, cepat pulang ya Jaehyun. Tadi Irene sudah berpesan padaku jika bertemu denganmu. Katanya kalau eskulnya sudah selesai kau harus cepat-cepat pulang," jelas Doyoung hyung.

Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, aku duluan ya Jaehyun. Aku masih harus bertemu kepala sekolah untuk menyelenggarakan lomba antarkelas minggu depan." Doyoung hyung sudah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, bahkan sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku, kemudian mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, hyung."

Aku menatap punggung Doyoung hyung yang sudah menghilang di balik tikungan koridor. Kuhembuskan napas perlahan kemudian kembali merapatkan ke tembok. Melanjutkan mengintip.

Tapi kali ini aku terperangah.

Mereka sudah tidak ada.

Hilang.

Mereka sudah pergi.

Ah, sayang sekali.

* * *

 **Mimpi Buruk**

* * *

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden di mana aku mengintip Taeyong yang menangis di koridor belakang sekolah. Saat itu hal yang berhasil kutangkap adalah Taeyong yang diancam, tapi siapa namja yang berani mengancam sosok pandai seperti Taeyong? Dan kenapa Taeyong harus menjadi pemisah antara Johnny hyung dengan Irene noona?

Semua pertanyaan yang selama seminggu ini terus memenuhi otakku itu terpaksa harus sedikit kusingkirkan. Aku harus fokus pada perlombaan antarkelas yang diselenggarakan untuk merayakan hari jadi sekolah.

Banyak kesibukan yang terjadi selama seminggu ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus disiapkan seperti materi lomba, persiapan, kostum untuk para pengisi opera sekolah. Semua kesibukkan itu seakan menyita waktuku dan membuatku melupakan segala prasangka dan dugaan-dugaanku pada masalah Taeyong.

Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan skandal itu.

Aku harus membantu Irene noona yang sedang keteteran mengerjakan tugas-tugas kepanitiannya. Aku iba melihatnya lembur mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu setiap malam. Menolak untuk berhenti sebelum tugas-tugasnya beres. Mungkin itu juga alasan di balik kantung mata hitam di wajahku, aku memutuskan untuk menemani Irene noona begadang selama seminggu terakhir ini.

Wendy memanggilku saat aku sedang berlatih basket dengan teman-teman sekelas. Dia melambaikan tangan padaku hingga akhirnya membuatku menepi dan keluar dari area lapangan basket untuk menghampirinya.

Wendy.

Dia yeoja cantik teman sekelasku. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali masa orientasi sekolah. Menurutku dia anggun dan juga sopan. Selain itu ia juga cerdas dan berkepribadian baik. Entah apalagi yang membuatku semakin jatuh pada pesonanya.

"Jaehyun, kau melamun?"

Aku tergagap saat Wendy melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "E-eh, iya. Ada apa, Wendy?"

Dia menyodorkan sebuah note berisi beberapa keperluan kelas. "Kami membutuhkan ini untuk latihan opera," ujarnya.

Aku memicingkan mataku sembari mengamati barang-barang apa yang mereka butuhkan.

"Banyak sekali. Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan ini semua?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Di gudang hehe," ujarnya kemudian terkekeh.

Aku yang biasanya kesal jika diberi tugas yang banyak langsung tersenyum tenang melihat senyuman lebar yang merekah di wajah Wendy. Ah, begitu menenangkan.

"Bagaimana Jaehyun? Kau bisa mengambilkannya kan untuk latihan opera kami?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik note yang sudah beralih di tanganku itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, terimakasih Jaehyun!"

Dia tersenyum riang kemudian mengecup pipiku singkat sebelum malu-malu berlari pergi.

T-tunggu.

Wendy mengecupku?

Benarkah?

Saat itu juga tubuhku langsung mematung seketika.

* * *

Aku melangkah dengan riang menyusuri koridor sepi yang akan mengantarkanku ke gudang sekolah. Sesekali dengan mendribble bola juga memegangi bekas kecupan ringan Wendy di pipiku. Entah mengapa aku merona setiap kali mengingatnya.

Aish, Jaehyun. Kau ini seperti yeoja saja.

Aku menatap note dengan seabrek list di dalamnya itu sembari membuka knop pintu gudang. Letak gudang ini berada di bagian paling belakang sekolah. Nyaris terletak di area terluar sekolah. Jujur saja aku akan kerepotan jika membawa seabrek barang-barang yang Wendy catat di list itu sendirian, tapi rasanya semua tak masalah sekarang. Mengingat kecupan ringan Wendy tadi entah mengapa semua kekesalanku menguap begitu saja.

Kususuri gudang sekolah yang cukup besar dan terdiri dari beberapa sekat. Ruangannya berdebu dan sedikit tak beraturan, hanya saja barang-barang di dalamnya kebanyakan masih bagus dan masih bisa digunakan.

Aku meraih sebuah sapu sebagai perlengkapan opera, ada juga pemukul baseball, beberapa bola basket yang masih baru dan beberapa perlengkapan yang lain.

 _Hatching!_

Aku terdiam saat mendengar suara orang bersin. Suara orang bersin di gudang? Itu artinya aku tidak seorang diri di ruang ini.

Hah, syukurlah. Mungkin siswa itu bisa membantuku membawa seabrek peralatan ini keluar dari gudang dan juga sekalian membantuku membawanya menuju kelasku. Kuharap siswa itu benar-benar baik hati hingga tidak menolak permintaan bantuanku.

Kususul dia yang berada di sekat paling belakang gudang, tapi mendadak tubuhku membeku saat melihat sosok itu.

Lee Taeyong.

Dan dia dengan tubuh pendeknya itu malah sibuk melompat-lompat seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu yang letaknya nyaris semeter lebih tinggi daripada tinggi tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Hatchinggg!_

Dia bersin lagi. Kemudian kembali melompat. "KYA KYA KYA! Aku pasti bisa meraihnya!"

Aku menutup mata.

Bukankah itu sesuatu yang memalukan untuk dilihat?

Terlebih untuk ukuran namja sepertiku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku masih terdiam memandangi Taeyong yang sibuk melompat. Tangannya menjulur ke atas hendak meraih sesuatu di atas almari. Oh, dia sedang berusaha mengambil sebuah kostum kekaisaran zaman yunani kuno rupanya.

"Hai, pendek. Butuh bantuan?"

Taeyong berhenti melompat hanya untuk menatapku tajam. Ia mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti sebelum akhirnya kembali melompat.

"KYA KYA KYA!"

Astaga, dia keras kepala sekali. Bukankah aku tadi sudah menawarkan bantuan?

"KYA KYA KYA!"

Dia terus melompat tak mempedulikan keberadaanku saat ini. Namja cebol itu berhenti saat merasa napasnya sudah tersendat-sendat ngos-ngosan. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Detik berikutnya namja bersurai hitam itu menarik sebuah kursi. Ia naik ke atas kursi itu dan kembali menjulurkan tangannya. Aku tertawa saat melihat tangan terulurnya tetap tidak dapat menggapai kostum yang diinginkannya.

Aku berdehem pelan. "Mungkin kau butuh bantuanku, Taeyong."

Tapi Taeyong tak menghiraukanku. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berkutat pada usahanya. Kembali melompat di atas kursi itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya lagi ke atas.

Huh, dasar keras kepala.

Aku menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku. Taeyong yang terus melompat ngos-ngosan tanpa mau dibantu itu akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia turun dari kursinya sembari berkacak pinggang. Napasnya juga naik turun terengah-engah.

"Masih mau menolak bantuanku?" ujarku memainkan sebelah alisku.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi Taeyong mengabaikanku. Dia menampilkan ekspresi berpikirnya dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka karena terengah-engah. Peluh yang membasahi wajahnya juga membuatnya terlihat—astaga apa yang kupikirkan!

Taeyong beralih dari balik hadapanku dan pergi menuju sekat lain. Itu membuatku menunggu sembari bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan namja itu? Kenapa dia terus-terusan menolak bantuanku?

Taeyong kembali dengan sebuah tongkat panjang. Dia berjalan menuju kursi dan kembali menaikinya. Ia berjinjit pelan dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Kali ini ia menggunakan tongkat di genggamannya untuk meraih kostum kaisar yunani kuno itu.

"YES!" dia berteriak keras saat akhirnya berhasil meraih kostum itu. "Sudah kuduga Jung Jaehyun! Aku bisa tanpa bantuanmu!"

 _KRAKKKK_

Kursi tempat Taeyong berdiri itu berderak dan…

 _KRAKKKK_

Patah.

Tawaku menggema saat kursi tempat Taeyong berdiri itu patah. Dua kaki belakangnya memang sudah rapuh. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal dan niat awalku ingin mengingatkan, tapi menurutku sia-sia saja mengingat Taeyong itu sosok bebal yang keras kepala. Ia tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan seperti itu.

"Aduuhhh…" Taeyong mengusapi pantatnya yang berbenturan dengan patahan kursi itu. Jatuh dengan posisi nyaris telungkup dengan tangan mengacung menggenggam kostum kaisar yunani kunonya.

"Jadi sudah merasa puas, Taeyong? Tidak butuh bantuanku kan?" aku menatapnya mengejek.

Dia hanya menatapku kesal. Mencibir.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Kelasku sedang membutuhkan kostum opera ini dan juga ini demi keselamatanmu sebelum kau menjadi korban cakaranku err—AKHHH!" Dia bangkit. Menatapku kesal sebelum akhirnya menciptakan gestur mencakar dengan tangan kurusnya, tapi saat ia melangkah si pendek ini malah jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

DAN BODOHNYA KENAPA HARUS MENIMPA DIRIKU?!

Tubuh mungil Taeyong menimpa diriku dan bibir merahnya itu mengenai pipiku. Aku melotot.

MENGENAI PIPIKU?!

MENGENAI BEKAS KECUPAN WENDY?!

ARGH SIAL TAEYONG TAK SENGAJA MENGECUP PIPIKU DAN ARTINYA IA MENIMPA KECUPAN RINGAN WENDY TADI!

Itu artinya kecupan ringan Wendy tadi sudah terhapus karena kecupan konyol namja _bitch_ ini!

Taeyong meringis dan bangkit dari atas dadaku karena posisi kami sebelumnya sangat tidak senonoh. YANG BENAR SAJA TADI DADA KAMI BERSENTUHAN?!

"Cepat bangun, bodoh!" aku merutuk. Namja ini betah sekali berada di atasku huh.

"Ck, iya-iya sabar. Kau pikir aku senang jatuh menimpa dirimu." Namja itu berujar ketus. Segera bangkit dan membenahi seragamnya yang berantakan. Astaga, disaat-saat seperti ini kenapa mataku jelalatan menatap bibir merah cherrynya itu! Sial.

Namja itu segera meraih kostum yang susah payah diraihnya tadi dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Aku mendengus kasar. Segera meraih sapu, pemukul baseball dan beberapa bola basket baru. Dengan susah payah aku menyusul Taeyong yang sudah berlalu dari hadapanku tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?" tanyaku saat Taeyong malah memutar-mutar knop pintu itu. Namja itu bergumam jengkel tanpa membalas pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau menutup pintunya saat masuk tadi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Yeah."

Taeyong menoleh padaku cepat. Melotot. Kemudian memukul bahuku. "Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh? Kau yang bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh, Jaehyun. Jangan memutar balikkan fakta. PINTU INI PINTU OTOMATIS YANG AKAN TERKUNCI SAAT PINTUNYA TERTUTUP BODOH!" teriaknya.

Mataku membola. "APA?!"

"BENAR. Dan kau dengan bodohnya malah menutup pintu ini begitu saja."

Aku menatap Taeyong tak terima. "Mana aku tahu kalau pintu gudang ini otomatis dan akan terkunci jika pintunya tertutup arggh!"

Taeyong mengacuhkanku. Berulang kali ia berusaha membuka knop pintu itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Aku panik. Aku berusaha mendobrak pintu gudang itu.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak akan bisa dibuka, bodoh! Pintunya hanya akan bisa terbuka dari luar," ujarnya. "Dan percuma saja kau mendobraknya. Pintu ini didesain elite jika petugas keamanan sekolah lupa menguncinya."

Aku mendengus. "Elite apanya! Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa keluar?"

Taeyong mengendikkan bahunya. Dan langsung lunglai ke lantai gudang yang berdebu. "Ya mana aku tahu, ini semua kan salahmu," ujarnya menatapku ketus.

Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum lanjut bicara. "Satu-satunya cara kita bisa keluar dari sini adalah… menunggu petugas keamanan membuka pintu gudang ini. Petugas keamanan selalu rutin mengecek atribut perlengkapan sekolah yang disimpan di gudang setiap pagi. Dan itu tandanya kita harus menunggu sampai besok."

"APA? MENUNGGU SAMPAI BESOK?"

Taeyong hanya berdecak sembari memutar bola matanya kesal. "Itu kan karena kesalahanmu sendiri," ujarnya lagi.

Aku menghembus napas kasar dan menjatuhkan seluruh bawaanku yang sedari tadi susah payah kugenggam.

Semalaman bersama Lee Taeyong di gudang ini?

Itu mimpi buruk.

* * *

 **Aku Namja Spesial 1**

* * *

Setelah cukup lama berdebat aku maupun Taeyong pun akhirnya kesal sendiri. Adu mulut yang tak menghasilkan apa pun. Perut yang lapar karena seharian belum makan. Kami terduduk terpisah cukup jauh. Taeyong yang bersandar di dekat almari kostum dan aku yang bersandar di dekat keranjang bola dan pemukul baseball tertata.

Aku melirik sekilas. Kulihat Taeyong yang menguap mengantuk.

"Kau serius tidak ada cara yang lain supaya kita bisa keluar dari sini?" aku menatap Taeyong menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak. Kau pikirkan saja caranya sendiri." Ia mengusak surai hitamnya asal-asalan.

Aku terdiam, kemudian menggerutu kesal mendengar jawabannya yang sangat tidak membantu itu. Dia kan pintar, apa salahnya ikut berpikir mencari cara supaya bisa keluar dari ruangan ini?

Kukerutkan dahiku. Mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"AHA!" aku tersenyum cerah. "Kenapa tidak pakai ponsel, bodoh! Kita sudah macam orang primitif saja padahal kita hidup di sekitar teknologi," ujarku kemudian merogoh saku seragamku.

Taeyong tertawa. "Selamat tertimpa kenyataan, Jaehyun. Selama sekolah kan kita memang hidup primitif. Kau lupa kalau ponsel harus diletakkan di loker saat jam pembelajaran? Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan itu dari tadi, huh."

Aku mendengus. "Ya kalau begitu pikirkan cara yang lain."

Taeyong mengubah posisi duduknya. "Dengar, Jaehyun. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang. Tidak ada jendela atau pun celah di ruangan ini. Tidak ada ponsel yang bisa membuatku atau kau menghubungi bantuan juga kan. Jadi lebih baik kau diam dan tunggu sampai besok."

Aku berdecak jengkel karena tingkah angkuh dan kurang bersahabat Taeyong.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Namja itu sibuk berdiam diri dengan wajah murungnya yang entah mengapa kembali mengingatkanku pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Ehm, Taeyong. Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?"

Taeyong mendongak saat mendadak aku melemparkan pertanyaan random seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan membenahi posisi dudukku. "Entahlah, mungkin kau sedang memiliki masalah…" kulirik Taeyong sekilas. "…yang memaksamu untuk merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona mungkin," ujarku seadanya.

Kulihat Taeyong menajamkan tatapannya. "Sepertinya kau salah paham, Jaehyun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memaksaku merebut Johnny hyung dari noonamu, aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri."

"Oh, ya? Lantas kenapa dua hari lalu aku melihatmu menangis meringkuk di rooftop sekolah?"

"Kau pasti salah lihat," ujar Taeyong. Aku tahu Taeyong berusaha menyangkal semuanya. Tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu, juga kejadian di mana dia menangis di rooftop yang tak kuketahui alasannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Taeyong mengelak. "Tapi tidak semua yang kau lihat itu sesuai dengan kenyataannya, Jaehyun. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi yang tidak bisa dipastikan hanya dengan kau melihatnya… terlebih kau tidak mengenal diriku. Seharusnya kau tidak menilai diriku sebegitu jauhnya."

"Yah… kau benar." Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

Hening.

Suasana melengang untuk beberapa detik.

"Jaehyun, kau tau dari awal jika aku bukanlah namja yang baik. Dan aku mengakui sepenuhnya dengan apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Aku tak peduli, tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti Jaehyun. Aku memang mau merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai suatu hal yang baik kan." Dia menunduk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin karena aku adalah namja yang spesial."

"Namja yang spesial? Haha konyol," cercaku, tapi kulihat Taeyong hanya menatapku tenang.

"Memang, semua memang terlihat konyol, tapi Jaehyun. Aku ini memang terlahir spesial. Aku adalah namja yang spesial. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasan yang cukup kenapa aku melakukan semua ini," ujar Taeyong kemudian terdiam.

Namja yang spesial?

Entahlah?

Semua pertanyaanku seakan menguap bersama rasa kantuk yang membelengguku. Detik kemudian aku tertidur. Terlelap. Terenggut oleh alam bawah sadarku.

* * *

 **Twisted**

* * *

Tidak banyak hal yang kubicarakan dengan Taeyong setelah perbincangan kami sebelumnya. Itu meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya di kepalaku.

Namja spesial?

Yang benar saja.

Aku masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang Taeyong katakan semalam. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja dan aku masih penasaran alasan kenapa ia mengelak jika dirinya menangis karena diancam.

Seperti yang Taeyong katakan sebelumnya jika kami berdua harus menunggu selama semalaman suntuk di gudang sekolah yang sunyi dan gelap karena kurang penerangan.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui jika seseorang yang sok kuat seperti Taeyong pun memiliki ketakutan. Tepat saat matahari tandas ditelan gelapnya malam, Taeyong memekik ketakutan. Saat itu juga aku mengetahui jika ia takut kegelapan, namun sayangnya seorang bergengsi tinggi seperti Taeyong lebih mengagungkan gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu dari pada meminta bantuanku. Ya sudah, selama semalam itu aku tak menolongnya sama sekali.

Katakan saja aku pengecut. Yah, kuakui memang seperti itu.

Membiarkan seorang manusia yang menahan tangisnya karena ketakutan. Di tengah gelapnya ruangan yang meremang oleh cahaya rembulan malam dan juga bintang yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi, aku bisa melihat bagaimana hebatnya bibir itu bergetar ketakutan. Taeyong juga meringis karena mungkin kedingingan atau merasakan hal yang lain? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena namja itu dengan cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi memunggungiku.

Malam itu, entah apa yang mendorongku melakukannya. Aku mendekati Taeyong sembari melepas blazer seragamku…

Dan menyelimutinya.

* * *

Kami ditemukan oleh petugas keamaan sekolah keesokan harinya dengan posisi yang kurang mengenakkan.

BAGAIMANA AKU BISA JADI MEMELUK TAEYONG ASDFGHJKL?!

Sangat tidak elite. Astaga.

Dan juga sangat memalukkan.

Pagi itu pula aku mendapat sorot tajam dari Taeyong yang dengan seenaknya melempar blazer itu ke arahku dan kemudian berlari keluar setelah pintu gudang itu terbuka.

Aku meringis menatap kedua petugas keamanan yang berdiri menatapku heran dan memandangiku penuh tanda tanya.

Saat itu juga aku segera menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada dua petugas keamanan itu.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu cepat setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Seperti biasanya. Aku melakukan segala kegiatanku seperti biasa. Hanya saja aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan Taeyong sekarang.

Astaga, kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri memikirkannya?

Apa kalian melihat wajahku yang sedang merona sekarang?

Aish. Memalukan.

Tapi melalui kejadian itu aku jadi mengerti bagaimana sosok Taeyong yang sebenarnya. Dia sosok yang _sok_ kuat. Aku tahu itu. Dia hanya pura-pura terlihat kuat di depan semua orang padahal nyatanya dia ketakutan.

Dia pura-pura terlihat kokoh, padahal sebenarnya dia lemah.

Tapi aku semakin menyadarinya saat aku tak sengaja melihat Taeyong yang ditarik paksa menuju koridor belakang sekolah. Aku melihat Taeyong yang berusaha memberontak, tapi semakin namja itu memberontak semakin sosok itu menarik paksa Taeyong, bahkan sampai menjambak surai hitam milik Taeyong keras.

Aku melihat Taeyong yang menangis, memberontak hebat dan semakin kejam pula sosok itu menjambak rambut Taeyong kencang. Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu menarik paksa Taeyong menuju ke koridor sepi belakang sekolah. Aku masih bisa melihat Taeyong yang berontak sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berteriak atau menangis. Aku bisa melihat ujung mata namja cebol itu basah saat sosok bertubuh tinggi itu terus menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya hingga Tayeong terus berjalan mundur dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Namja itu terus menggeliat untuk berontak, tapi perlahan namja itu tak memberontak lagi.

Karena penasaran, diam-diam aku membuntuti mereka.

Kulihat sosok tinggi itu menghempaskan genggamannya ke arah Taeyong yang meringis kesakitan. Air mata Taeyong berlinang. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi hingga memunculkan noda merah di bibir bawahnya, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya isak dan tangis tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong.

"UNTUK APA KAU MENANGIS BODOH?! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MEMBAYAR HUTANGMU DENGAN AIR MATA ITU?"

Sosok itu berteriak dengan keras tepat di hadapan wajah Taeyong.

Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya terisak. "Maaf… hyung, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Semakin aku mendekati Johnny hyung, semakin aku menyakiti dirinya. Aku tidak ingin memisahkan Johnny hyung dengan orang yang dia cintai."

Sosok itu mencengkram rahang Taeyong keras. "HAISH! KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI? AKU MEMBAYARMU UNTUK MEMISAHKAN MEREKA BODOH! BUKANNYA MALAH MEMBUAT MEREKA SEMAKIN BERTAMBAH MESRA!"

Sosok itu menarik rahang Taeyong kasar hingga membuatnya mendongak paksa.

"KAU KAN YANG MEMBUAT MEREKA KENCAN SEMALAM? PADAHAL SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU MEREKA HARUS BERPISAH. SEMALAM ITU WAKTU YANG SANGAT PAS UNTUK MENGHASUT IRENE JIKA JOHNNY SUDAH BERSELINGKUH DARINYA. HARUSNYA SEMALAM KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK BERKENCAN DENGAN JOHNNY! BUKANNYA MALAH MENGHUBUNGI IRENE DAN BILANG JIKA JOHNNY MENGAJAKNYA KENCAN DADAKAN!"

Aku menelan salivaku kasar. Jadi yang menghubungi Irene noona semalam bilang ada kencan dadakan dari Johnny hyung itu Taeyong?

"Maaf… hyung, tapi masih ada cara lain kan untuk mendapatkan Irene noona. Kalau hyung mencintai Irene noona harusnya hyung tidak seperti ini…" cicit Taeyong lirih.

"HALAH, BULLSHIT DENGAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONGMU TAEYONG!" sosok itu menjambak surai hitam Taeyong. "KALAU KAU TIDAK BECUS SEPERTI INI LEBIH BAIK KAU KEMBALIKAN SAJA UANG YANG SUDAH KUBERI!" ujar sosok itu kemudian berbalik.

"Hyung… jangan… aku akan berusaha lebih lagi untuk dapat merebut Johnny dari Irene noona… aku mohon… beri aku waktu… lagi…"

Aku merapatkan tubuhku dari balik dinding.

Dan seketika itu juga tubuhku menegang.

Sosok itu…

KRIS HYUNG?!

Jadi selama ini Kris hyung yang menginginkan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona berpisah?

T-tapi untuk apa ia melakukannya?!

* * *

 **Be My Boyfriend or My Pet?**

* * *

Aku menghampiri Taeyong yang masih terisak sendirian di koridor belakang sekolah. Tubuhnya langsung lunglai ke lantai marmer yang dingin diiringi dengan bahunya yang bergetar. Ia bersimpuh menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding koridor sembari meringkuk memeluk lututnya sendiri. Hal yang sama seperti saat aku melihat Taeyong meringkuk di rooftop beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jadi ini semua karena Kris hyung?"

Kulihat Taeyong yang mendongak dan menyeka air matanya kasar. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

Aku bersidekap sembari menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding koridor. "Cukup lama untuk mendengar semua keributan yang kalian lakukan."

Taeyong menajamkan tatapannya. "Berhentilah bersikap sok tahu, Jaehyun!"

Aku menyeringai. "Yah, tapi terkadang bersikap seperti ini sangat menyenangkan Taeyong. Aku jadi tahu sekarang kalau kau itu sosok yang lemah…"

Dia beranjak dan menghampiriku. "Kalau aku lemah, lalu apa masalahmu?"

Aku bergeming melihatnya yang melotot marah ke arahku karena begitu mencampuri urusannya. "Berhenti mendekati Johnny hyung dan aku akan melunasi hutangmu ke Kris hyung," ujarku.

 _PLAKKKKK_

Taeyong menampar pipiku.

"Kau pikir ini hanya masalah uang? Tidak, Jaehyun. Aku berhutang lebih dari sekedar uang. Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku, Jaehyun. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mempedulikanku!"

Aku melihat mata berbinarnya itu menatapku dengan tatapan terluka.

"Ya, aku tahu." Aku mengangguk. "Toh, aku melakukan ini juga bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Irene noona. Jika masalahmu dengan Kris hyung sudah beres kau tidak akan mendekati Johnny hyung lagi, kan?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Kau salah, Jaehyun. Aku sudah menyukai Johnny hyung sejak lama. Aku melakukan ini semua dengan senang hati…"

Oh, benarkah? Apa dia benar-benar melakukan semua ini dengan senang hati?

"… aku akan tetap berusaha merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona, Jaehyun. Maaf. Selain karena aku memang mencintai Johnny hyung, tugasku memang menjadi perusak hubungan mereka…"

Sialan! rahangku mengeras karena ucapan Taeyong tadi.

"J-jaehyun… kau mau kemana?"

Baru saja aku hendak berbalik, tapi Taeyong menahan lenganku dengan cepat.

"Menemui Johnny hyung dan menceritakan segala skandal antara kau dan Kris hyung. Juga rencana busuk kalian yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona."

"J-jangan…"

Aku tertawa. "Kau tidak berhak melarangku, Taeyong."

"J-jangan bilang kalau ini semua ide gila Kris hyung. Bilang saja kalau itu semua memang ulahku. Kau boleh menjelek-jelekkanku di hadapan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona, tapi jangan menjelek-jelekkan dia di hadapan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona. Lagipula Jaehyun, bukankah kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama? Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari sekedar teman masa kecil?" Taeyong berkata lirih.

Aku berdecih. Muak dan membuang mukaku ke arah lain.

"Dulu dia memang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, tapi tidak lagi. Tidak ada saudara yang menusuk saudaranya sendiri, Taeyong. Semua saudara menginginkan yang terbaik untuk saudaranya sendiri, bukannya malah menjerumuskan. Apalagi menghancurkan kebahagiaannya."

Kini giliran aku yang menatap Taeyong tajam. "Lagipula kenapa kau begitu melindungi orang yang jelas-jelas bersalah seperti Kris hyung, sih?" aku menatap Taeyong tak habis pikir.

"Karena dia malaikatku, Jaehyun. Dia malaikatku dan akan tetap menjadi malaikatku apa pun yang terjadi. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Kris hyung," ujarnya.

Aku terdiam.

Malaikat macam apa yang makhluk ini maksud sebenarnya? Sosok yang sudah menjambaknya dari sudut koridor, menariknya secara kasar, mencengkram rahangnya kuat dan membuatnya menangis. Itu yang ia sebut malaikat?

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin melindungi Kris hyung agar tak mendapat amukan Johnny hyung karena sudah berniat merebut Irene noona darinya?" tanyaku.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kau serius mau melakukan apa pun supaya aku mau tutup mulut?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Taeyong menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau begitu—jadilah pacarku… tidak-tidak. Menjadi peliharaanku, mungkin?" ujarku kemudian menatap Taeyong sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

* * *

 **Ps : Capslock jebol btw XD**

Salah satu judul sub-partnya ada yang twisted, tapi bukan berarti ngetwist beneran sih soalnya beberapa dari kalian udah bisa nebak kalo Kris-Irene itu ada sesuatu hahaha.

Little bit drama ekekek, atau hidup Jaeyong emang kebanyakan drama? Jangan protes ke aku, itu kisah mereka kan. Lagipula kisah mereka yang sebenarnya belom dimulai bwahahahahaha.

Jadi menurut kalian gimana karakter Taeyong dan Jaehyun di cerita ini?

Dan aku mau bilang makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca dan review chap sebelumnya. Maaf belom bisa bales review satu persatu, tapi percayalah aku selalu baca review kalian yang imut-imut, panjang dan penuh prasangka. Aku suka unek-unek kalian tentang jaehyun-taeyong di cerita ini dan bakal aku tunggu lagi review kalian juga untuk chap-chap depan. See ya next chap~

Tebar love buat Jaeyong :*


	4. Chapter 3

**Jung Sialan**

* * *

"Ayo puss berputar lima kali sebelum mengeong hehe."

Aku tersenyum lebar seraya menatap sosok cebol yang berjalan melenggak-lenggok seperti kucing lengkap dengan hiasan kepala di telinganya dan ekor di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi aku terkekeh. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari semenjak aku memergoki Taeyong dan Kris hyung yang… sudahlah. Taeyong sudah memintaku untuk tutup mulut, jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Sebagai gantinya Taeyong harus mau menjadi kekasihku. Tidak. Ralat. Yang benar adalah peliharaanku.

Taeyong menjadi kucing yang spesial selama beberapa hari ini.

Aku membelikannya sepaket kostum Neko Paw Cosplay lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Jadi selama beberapa hari ini Taeyong pergi ke sekolah menggunakan kostum cosplay itu. Dengan hiasan kepala seperti kucing, juga ekornya.

"Miaw-miaww."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" aku tertawa keras menikmati ekspresi cemberut penuh kekesalan Taeyong. Dia berlari ke arahku dan aku menepuk-nepuk surai hitam Taeyong. "Ah, senangnya punya peliharaan yang jinak seperti ini."

"Merangkak dong, Taeyong." Aku menyeringai.

"Yakk! Aku ini manusia, bodoh! Tidak mau!"

Aku menggeleng. "Manusia? Tidak-tidak. Kau sudah menjadi peliharaanku, kan? Jadi jangan protes… ah, atau sebaiknya aku menemui Johnny hyung saja ya untuk memberitahukan semuanya…" aku menatap makhluk kucing di hadapanku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ugh! Sialan!"

Aku tertawa begitu saja saat mendengar umpatan Taeyong. "Setelah itu berjongkok dan kibaskan ekormu!"

"Ayo jongkok!"

Taeyong menatapku dengan tatapan nyalangnya. Kelereng hitamnya dengan berani menatapku tajam. Aku balas menatapnya meremehkan. Sebisa apapun ia melawan, ia tetap akan kalah. Toh, sejak awal dirinya sendiri yang menyanggupi… menjadi peliharaanku.

Jadi pada detik berikutnya namja Lee itu tetap melakukan apa keinginanku tadi. Merangkak dan berjongkok di sepanjang koridor sekolah ini. Dia sudah melakukannya sejak bel istirahat pertama berbunyi tadi dan hingga sekarang aku belum ada niatan untuk mengakhirinya karena terlalu menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku ini.

"Kau keterlaluan, Jaehyun!" Taeyong berteriak marah padaku dengan napas terengah-engahnya.

Ia marah padaku. Aku tahu itu. Karena sejak kedatangannya pertama kali ke sekolah ini menggunakan Neko Paw Cosplay itu benar-benar menarik perhatian setiap siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Bahkan sekarang pun, saat aku memintanya melakukan _ini dan itu_ sebagai peliharaan, siswa-siswi itu masih setia memandanginya malah dengan tak tahu malunya mengerumuni sepanjang koridor panjang sekolah kami yang biasanya sepi.

Taeyong marah padaku. Netra hitamnya itu sudah memerah. Wajahnya pun juga rasanya hampir meledak karena menahan tangis, tapi ya bagaimana lagi… aku menikmatinya dan mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan pertunjukan gratis yang kapan lagi bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Lee Taeyong seperti sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya aku tak memiliki pemikiran apa pun untuk menjadikannya peliharaan sungguhan, tapi salahkan saja mata bulat hitam seperti kucing dan raut wajah seperti tokoh yang ada di manga-manga Jepang kesukaanku. Juga aku tak sengaja membaca manga tentang kucing hingga akhirnya terciptalah ide untuk membuat Taeyong menjadi kucing peliharaanku saja.

Untuk seukuran kucing, Taeyong itu keras kepala dan tidak penurut. Ia lebih sering membantah daripada menuruti permintaan majikannya. Tidak sekali dua kali aku terluka karena perbuatannya. Hari pertama dia menjambak rambutku, kemarin dia menginjak kedua kakiku dan sekarang…

 _KRAAUKK_.

"AW SAKIT BRENGSEK!"

Dia mencakar lenganku dan menggigit ujung jariku keras sampai rasanya tulang jemariku retak. Sialan! Makhluk kucing di hadapanku ini benar-benar membuatku geram saat diriku kesakitan dan dia malah berkata, "Jangan lupa… peliharaan juga bisa jadi ganas kalau majikannya kurang ajar," ujarnya kemudian melenggang pergi dan menampilkan ekor kucingnya yang berayun-ayun di belakang.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengacuhkan segala pikiran aneh yang mendadak hinggap. Gigiku bergemeretak… dasar sialan!

* * *

Aku menikmati istirahat keduaku dengan berkumpul bersama Irene noona dan Johnny hyung. Juga dengan sunbae-sunbaeku yang lain. Kantin ramai saat istirahat kedua seperti ini karena biasanya bersamaan dengan jam makan siang. Aku menikmati se-cup ramyun panas di hadapanku dan sesekali berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Johnny hyung yang beberapa kali melempar guyonan dan lelucon. Mendadak saja aku terperangah saat seseorang muncul dan masuk ke dalam kantin yang ramai itu.

Sosok mungil—sosok cebol—itu memasuki kantin dengan tenangnya tak peduli meskipun semua pandangan tertuju kepadanya. Dengan wajah tak tanpa dosanya namja cebol itu melenggang menapak kantin yang ramai masih menggunakan Neko Paw Cosplay lengkap dengan aksesorisnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku tersedak kuah ramyun yang panas dan segera meraih segelas minuman dingin yang Irene noona sodorkan kepadaku.

"Kalau makan itu hati-hati, Jaehyun—"

Bahkan aku nyaris mengabaikan perhatian Irene noona yang selalu aku inginkan setiap saat itu. Aku baru sadar ketika Johnny hyung menyiku lenganku pelan.

"Jaehyun… kau yang melakukan itu padanya?" Johnny hyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berkata pelan. Aku mengangguk saat sorot mata Johnny hyung dilemparkan pada si namja kucing itu.

Aku menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah balik bertanya pada Johnny hyung. "Maksud hyung apa?"

"Tidak," Johnny hyung mengendikkan bahunya, "Tapi banyak orang yang mengatakan jika kau yang menyuruhnya bercosplay kucing." Namja Seo di hadapanku ini menyuapkan Tteokbokkie panas ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku mengamati wajah Johnny hyung yang tampak begitu peduli pada Taeyong, tapi saat aku menelisik ke seluruh bagian wajahnya yang kudapati hanya ketakacuhan.

"Biar kan saja, dia kan pacarku."

 _Peliharaanku lebih tepatnya._

"Oh, jadi Taeyongie itu kekasihmu ya sekarang?" Irene noona ikut menimpal perbincangan kami saat mungkin saja ia merasa tertarik untuk bergabung dengan obrolan kami yang padahal menurutku membosankan ini.

"Yeah… baru tiga hari." Aku berkata malas sembari menyuapkan ramyun panas ke dalam mulutku.

"Jaga Taeyongie ya, Jaehyun. Dia itu namja yang lugu… walau bicaranya ketus dan suka melakukan sesuatu seenaknya tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu, tapi sebenarnya dia namja yang baik kok…"

Aku termenung saat mendengar penuturan Johnny hyung. Maksudku penilaian Johnny hyung terhadap Taeyong, bukankah itu menunjukkan seberapa dekat skandal mereka. Aku tahu jika Johnny hyung itu namja yang sangat baik, terlalu baik hingga dapat dengan sebegitu mudahnya dibodohi sosok licik seperti Taeyong yang bahkan mendekatinya selama ini hanya karena uang, tapi tetap saja aku tak terima saat Johnny hyung menunjukkan simpatinya kepada Taeyong lebih dari sekedar hubungan sunbae-hoobae biasa. Entah kenapa aku tak suka saja melihatnya.

"Taeyong memakai cosplay kucing itu dia lucu sekali ya," gumam Irene noona memuji Taeyong yang tampak dikerumuni yeoja-namja yang sedari tadi memang terus mengikutinya. Johnny mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu sembari sesekali melempar pandang ke arah Taeyong, juga sesekali tawa bahagia tercetak jelas di kedua wajah Irene noona dan Johnny hyung.

"Hai, Irene… John! Halo, juga Jaehyun!"

Seseorang memanggil namaku saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya menyeruput kuah ramyun yang pedas. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan hampir saja tersedak lagi saat mendapati sosok itu berhambur ke arah kami dengan wajah penuh peluhnya.

"Hai, Kris. Kenapa kau berkeringat?" tanya Johnny hyung pada namja itu.

"Baru saja selesai latihan sepak bola," ujarnya.

Aku mendecih saat melihat Kris hyung yang mendadak menghampiri Irene noona dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namja China itu menampilkan raut wajah seakan tak berdosa miliknya saat meminta Irene noona untuk mengusap rambut basah berpeluhnya dan merebut minuman dingin Johnny hyung seakan itu memang candaan biasa mereka.

Mungkin bagi Irene noona dan Johnny hyung sikap Kris hyung pada mereka memang biasa saja. Seperti pertemanan pada umumnya. Tanpa maksud terselubung. Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti itu lagi pada Kris hyung. Pandanganku terhadap Kris hyung kini berbeda. Tak seperti dulu, yang bahkan aku menganggapnya sudah seperti hyungku sendiri.

Semuanya sudah berubah.

Terlebih setelah mengetahui jika dialah biang dari segala masalah yang terus menghampiri hubungan Irene noona dan Johnny hyung, bahkan sampai melibatkan orang luar seperti Taeyong juga.

Sebenarnya aku marah pada Kris hyung. Bahkan sekarang saat aku melihatnya berada di hadapanku bertingkah tanpa dosa di hadapan semua orang termasuk Irene noona dan Johnny hyung pun aku tetap melemparkan tatapan kebencian tersirat pada Kris hyung.

Aku ingin menonjok wajah itu agar rasa sakit akan pengkhiatan yang kelak akan terbongkar dan tetap akan Irene noona rasakan itu setimpal dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Kris hyung.

Aku ingin menghabisi namja yang selama ini begitu baik kepada kami—aku dan Irene noona—karena sekarang… perlahan aku mulai meragukan segala kebaikan yang Kris hyung berikan. Apakah itu juga bagian dari rencananya untuk mendapatkan Irene noona? Apakah semua kebaikan yang Kris hyung berikan pada kami selama ini itu tidak tulus?

"J-jaehyun, kau mau kemana?"

Irene noona bertanya kepadaku saat tiba-tiba saja aku bangkit dari duduk sebelum menghabiskan makan siangku. Aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin pada kakakku itu, tapi berubah menjadi senyuman kecut saat tak sengaja mengedarkan pandang dan bertemu tatap dengan Kris hyung.

"Mau menemui Taeyong, noona. Aku rindu padanya…" Cih, rindu apanya! Yang ada setelah ini namja cebol itu pasti akan jadi pelampiasanku lagi. Dia kan peliharaanku.

Sekilas aku menatap Kris hyung yang menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, tapi kali ini aku yakin jika ia sedang menatapku tajam secara tersirat tentunya.

"Loh, makan siangmu belum habis, Jaehyun."

Aku tersenyum melembut ke arah Irene noona. "Tidak apa-apa, noona. Aku sudah kenyang… aku harus menemui Taeyong sekarang sebelum ia semakin dikerumuni banyak siswa karena kostum kucingnya, bye!"

Aku langsung berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Aku menoleh sekilas. Sudut mataku dapat melihat Irene noona yang menatapku cemas, tapi kemudian Johnny hyung menenangkan sembari berkata. "Biarkan saja Jaehyun bertemu pujaan hatinya…"

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatianku, melainkan Kris hyung yang menatap dua sejoli mesra itu dengan tangan terkepalnya.

* * *

 **Ini yang Namanya… Kencan? 1**

* * *

Aku menemui Taeyong yang sedang memakan makan siangnya sendirian di sudut kantin. Ia sepertinya menikmati Hotpotnya ditemani secangkir susu coklat panas.

Susu coklat panas di tengah hari yang panas ini?

Taeyong menatap ke arahku sekilas, namun dengan sikap tak acuhnya lebih memilih untuk kembali menikmati Hotpot di hadapannya daripada menyapa kekasihnya yang tampan ini, ralat yang benar adalah majikannya yang tampan ini.

Kuedarkan tatapanku ke seluruh penjuru kantin yang sepertinya tak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari tubuh kurus Taeyong yang sedang bercosplay kucing ini. Tubuh Taeyong yang mungil biasanya saja sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang, sekarang ditambah lagi sedang bercosplay kucing lengkap dengan hiasan kepala dan ekornya.

Kupandangi Taeyong yang tetap tak acuh meskipun aku sudah terduduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia dengan tak acuhnya lebih memilih Hotpot panas itu. Bahkan namja ini juga tidak menghiraukan tatapan semua siswa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, sinis, terkagum-kagum, atau bahkan ingin menelanjanginya? Oke, coret kata terakhir yang rasanya tak pantas dibicarakan siswa SMA.

Bosan karena terus diabaikan oleh Taeyong, aku menarik lengan Taeyong yang hendak menyuapkan Hotpot bekas suapannya dan menariknya hingga dia menyodorkan tangannya secara paksa ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku menggigit Hotpot bekas suapannya itu dan menampilkan cengiran tak berdosa saat Taeyong melotot ke arahku

"Argh. Itu bekas bibirku, bodoh!"

Aku hanya menyeringai tipis. "Suapi tuanmu, Kucing."

Taeyong mendengus kasar saat mendengarku yang sudah bertitah. Aku tertawa puas dalam hati saat dapat mengubah sosok dengan gengsi setinggi langit itu bisa tampak begitu pasrah seperti ini. Dia menyuapkan Hotpot jatah makan siangnya kepadaku dan aku menikmati saja saat dia terus menyuapiku, yah walaupun sikapnya tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali karena kucing peliharaanku ini sedang cemberut.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati cosplay kucingmu ini ya, Taeyong." Aku berseloroh saat mulutku masih dipenuhi Hotpot yang disuapkan Taeyong tadi.

"Menikmati apanya! Tapi walau aku bilang muak melakukannya pun kau tetap akan menyuruhku melakukan semua ini, kan?" dia menatapku sinis dan aku hanya tertawa sebagai indikasi jawabanku.

"Ck," dia berdecak, "Untuk apa sih kau kemari? Kau kan punya banyak teman di gerombolanmu sendiri."

Aku bergumam tak acuh, kemudian kembali membuka mulutku agar Taeyong kembali menyuapkan potongan besar Hotpot itu. "Malas sekali bergabung di sana. Ada serigala berkedok malaikat, huh."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kris hyung itu namja yang baik sekali." Taeyong menatapku tajam.

Aku menatapnya sinis dan juga meremehkan. "Memangnya tadi aku ada bilang kalau orang itu Kris hyung?"

Taeyong menggembungkan mulutnya kesal dan kembali menyuapiku potongan besar Hotpot. Dia memandangiku sembari mencibir.

"Heh, Kucing. Pulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu. Aku mau mengajakmu membeli beberapa kostum Neko Paw lagi. Kau cocok menggunakan itu hehe—AKHH SIALAN!"

Taeyong menyeringai ke arahku. "Ingat… peliharaan juga bisa ganas kalau majikannya kurang ajar." Dia menatapku puas setelah menendang tulang keringku keras.

Aku menatap Taeyong mengintimidasi, tapi sayangnya namja itu tampak tak terpengaruh dan malah dengan santainya menyuapkan potongan Hotpot itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya kembali terkekeh melihat raut kesakitanku.

Dasar kucing sialan!

* * *

Siang harinya, saat sekolah telah usai aku langsung cepat-cepat keluar kelas dan pergi menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang untuk pergi ke kelas Irene noona. Aku belum bilang padanya jika akan pulang terlambat hari ini, jadi aku harus menemuinya terlebih dahulu atau Irene noona akan khawatir saat pulang sore nanti dan tidak menemukanku berada di rumah.

Saat aku sampai di kelas Irene noona, aku dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mataku. Irene noona yang terkungkung di sudut kelas yang sudah kosong. Tersudut di ujung kelas dengan sosok tinggi yang sengaja mengunci pergerakannya.

Posisi mereka saling bertatapan dengan kepala Irene noona yang mendongak dan sosok tinggi itu yang menundukkan kepalanya. Posisinya nyaris seperti hendak berciuman.

Aku mengeram. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat dan menarik bahu namja tinggi itu kasar.

 _BUGH BUGH_

"Kris hyung! Jangan macam-macam dengan noonaku!" aku berteriak dan memberi dua bogeman mentah sekaligus di perut namja sialan ini.

Tapi anehnya, kenapa Irene noona malah menahanku?

"Jangan—jangan, Jaehyun. Kris tadi hanya bercanda. Aku mengambil berkas yang hendak ia serahkan pada Doyoung tadi. Aku kan hanya bercanda, tapi Kris malah balik mengerjaiku hehe."

Aku memutar bola dan melepaskan cengkramanku ke seragam Kris hyung malas saat melihat wajah Irene noona yang terlihat sama sekali tak keberatan dengan skinship yang baru saja Kris hyung lakukan tadi. Irene noona hanya menonjok pelan bahu Kris dan mereka terkekeh bersama tanpa ada beban sama sekali.

Aku jengah. Melakukan skinship ini itu, bahkan sampai menyudutkan Irene noona di sudut kelas yang kosong. Apa itu wajar dilakukan oleh sahabat? Bahkan meski dia teman masa kecil yang sudah dianggap saudara sekalipun tidak akan melakukan skinship yang intim juga, kan?

"Jaehyun, kau harus minta maaf pada Kris karena sudah menonjok perutnya tadi."

Mendengus kasar. Aku menjabat lengan Kris hyung ogah-ogahan. "Aku minta maaf, hyung. Sudah salah paham. Aku pikir kau akan mencium dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Irene noona tadi."

Kris hyung hanya terkekeh. Dengan cepat ia meraih lengan Irene noona dan merangkulnya _mesra_. Terlalu mesra untuk ukuran teman masa kecil.

"Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Ireneku. Dia ini sangat berharga. Aku tidak boleh merusak sesuatu yang berharga, kan?" Kris hyung berkata sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Irene noona.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengus kasar dan memutar bola mata. Yang benar saja _tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak_? Padahal tadi aku bisa melihat kabut napsu di wajah Kris hyung. Dia ini kan laki-laki normal yang pasti tetap akan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak jika sudah berduaan dengan orang yang katanya ia sukai. Jelas aku meragukan Kris hyung yang katanya tidak akan macam-macam tadi.

Kini banyak yang membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan pertemanan diantara mereka. Ini antara Irene noona yang terlalu lugu dan menganggap pertemanan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman masa kecil hingga ia nyaman-nyaman saja melakukan skinship ini itu dengan Kris hyung. Atau… Kris hyung yang terlalu pintar memperdaya orang-orang di sekitarnya? Aku curiga Kris hyung belajar ilmu mengendalikan diri atau malah mengendalikan pikiran orang saat ia tinggal di China dulu hingga apa pun yang ia lakukan tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga terhadap orang lain.

Bahkan Taeyong saja sampai menganggap Kris hyung sebagai malaikatnya! Apa itu tidak gila?

"Jaehyun?" Aku tersadar dari segala pemikiranku saat Irene menyentuh bahuku pelan. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Biasanya kau akan langsung pulang kalau aku ada rapat osis?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal. "Ehehe, aku mau bilang pada noona kalau aku tidak langsung pulang."

Irene noona mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau membeli beberapa hal penting. Jadi aku akan mampir ke swalayan dulu sebelum pulang," ujarku.

Irene noona mengangguk memaklumi sebelum akhirnya ia mengusak surai cokelatku penuh kasih sayang. "Yasudah, hati-hati ya Jaehyun. Nanti noona juga akan pulang agak terlambat karena setelah rapat osis nanti Johnny mengajakku jalan-jalan," jelasnya.

Aku melirik ke arah Kris hyung sekilas. Ia menampilkan wajah tak acuhnya, tapi sepertinya rahang namja China itu mengeras saat mendengar Irene noona menyebut nama Johnny hyung tadi. Cukup sebagai indikasi sebuah kecemburuan, kan?

"Oh, oke. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Johnny hyung nanti ya, noona!" aku melambai ke arah Irene noona dan sengaja mengeraskan suaraku agar Kris hyung mendengarnya. Jika namja China itu punya malu, harusnya ia sadar jika apa yang ia lakukan salah. Bahkan caranya menatap Irene noona itu pun berbeda. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena hal itu berlajut dan terus berlanjut.

* * *

"Hai, Kucing."

Taeyong langsung mendengus kasar saat mendadak aku berhambur ke arahnya dan merangkulnya kasar. Dia memutar bola mata jengah sembari terus bergumam jengkel.

"Tiga puluh tujuh menit dua puluh empat detik," namja Kucing ini melepas rangkulanku dengan kasar setelah menilik arloji Hello Kitty di lengannya, "Kupikir kau akan membiarkanku menunggu di halte bus ini tiga jam lagi… dasar sialan."

Aku hanya terkekeh saat mulut kotor Taeyong itu berbicara. Cara dia mengungkapkan kekesalannya lucu. Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan sih?!

Aku kembali merangkul Taeyong. "Ayolah, harusnya seorang—seekor—kucing tidak menolak saat dimanja majikannya." Aku menyeringai tipis saat melihat Taeyong mencebik kesal.

"Kita mau kemana? Jangan buang-buang waktu. Aku juga ada urusan!"

Aku mengusap bahu Taeyong. "Sshh—Calmdown, Kucing. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini, tapi sebelum itu kita harus beli pakaian kucing baru untukmu."

 _Ting_.

Taeyong hanya merengut saat bus yang sedari tadi kami tunggu sudah datang. Juga melangkah gontai saat aku menariknya paksa memasuki bus merah tersebut.

* * *

Kami pergi ke sebuah tempat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar di pusat Seoul. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa saat kami datang ke sebuah stand yang menjual banyak anime Cosplay dan juga Neko Cosplay dan menyuruh Taeyong untuk mencobanya satu persatu.

Taeyong lucu sekali.

Aku tak menyangkal pesona polos Taeyong yang memancar saat menggunakan cosplay-cosplay itu. Mata hitamnya yang tenggelam dan senada dengan pakaian yang ia pakai. Itu memang terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku tidak munafik, jadi aku tidak menyangkal semua pesona itu.

Sayangnya saja kelakuan menyebalkan Taeyong berbanding terbalik dengan wajah polos lugunya itu. Siapa sangka namja yang lucu dan menggemaskan yang sedang bercosplay aneka macam anime itu adalah sosok yang dingin, ketus, kasar, suka berkata kasar, ceplas-ceplos dan juga… seorang perusak hubungan orang. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya, karena setelah dipikir-pikir pun kekurangan Taeyong hanya pada sikap dan tetek-bengeknya yang menyebalkan. Selebihnya sih ia sempurna. Ah, mungkin ini yang dikatakan tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di muka bumi ini. Tidak ada gading yang tak retak. Aku mengerti makna pepatah itu sekarang.

Daripada sibuk memikirkan hal-hal konyol tentang namja kucing di hadapanku ini, lebih baik kita tertawa bersama menyaksikan Taeyong yang melenggak-lenggok lucu menggunakan cosplay anjingnya.

"Mengonggong, Taeyong."

"Gukguk!"

"AHAHHAHAHA!" aku tertawa keras. Tak peduli meskipun ini tempat ramai dan hal yang aku lakukan ini termasuk tindakan _bullying_ , setidaknya itu tidak termasuk karena sistem pet-master kami ini masih dalam level yang aman.

"Sialan kau, Jung!"

Bahkan Taeyong pun tak malu-malu mengumpat dengan keras saat aku memerlakukannya benar-benar seperti binatang peliharaan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Taeyong terlalu lucu untuk diabaikan sebagai binatang peliharaan biasa.

Aku membeli sepaket cosplay anjing dan sepaket Neko Cosplay lagi untuk Taeyong sebelum akhirnya menariknya keluar dari stand Cosplay Store itu. Kami berlari cukup kencang karena banyak pengunjung yang datang berduyung-duyung untuk melihat Taeyong melakukan cosplaynya tadi.

Lihat! Dapat kalian liat kan bahkan pesona Taeyong pun tetap memancar sendiri meski di tempat ramai sekalipun.

"AHAHAHAHA INI ASYIK SEKALI!" ujarku sembari mengendalikan napasku yang tersengal-sengal.

Taeyong meninju bahuku. "Sialan kau, Jung Paboo! Aku lelah! Kalau bukan karena kebodohanmu kita tidak akan dikejar para otaku penggemar cosplay, kan!" namja itu berceloteh panjang lebar dengan pipi menggembung karena kesal. Belum lagi ia mengatakannya dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah berpeluhnya.

Ah, iya. Aku lupa mengatakan kalau beberapa pengunjung stand cosplay tadi sampai berlari mengejar kami karena cosplay anjing Taeyong yang menggemaskan.

"INI ASYIK SEKALI, TAEYONG—ARGH!"

Taeyong menjitak kepalaku sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi. Untung saja namja ini sudah melepas cosplaynya, jika tidak mungkin kumpulan otaku pecinta cosplay tadi masih mengejar kami sampai sekarang.

"HEH KAU MAU KEMANA, KUCING! WOYY!"

Aku berteriak saat Taeyong melenggang pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Cari makanlah. Aku lapar, bodoh."

Aku berlari mengejarnya dan segera memperlambat langkahku saat Taeyong mulai memasuki ke sebuah coffeshop yang juga menjual beberapa makanan berat sebagai menu utama mereka. Letaknya masih dalam pusat perbelanjaan ini. Dia melenggang begitu saja dan terus bergumam tanpa henti.

Entah saat itu aku sadar atau tidak…

Tapi kenapa rasanya ujung bibirku geli dan sedikit terangkat karena melihat Taeyong berdumal lucu seperti itu.

T-tunggu.

Apa aku sedang tersenyum sekarang?

* * *

 **Ps** : Mungkin cerita ini bakal naik rating, tapi aku gak bisa janji buat bikin eksplisit sih :')

Menurut kalian gimana **karakter** Jaehyun  & Taeyong di cerita ini? Review juseyo~


	5. Chapter 4

**Ini yang Namanya… Kencan? 2**

* * *

Aku menatap Taeyong yang rakus melahap banyak makanan di hadapannya. Tteokbokki panas, Ramyun, Tangsuyuk, Bossam dan masih banyak lagi makanan yang Taeyong pesan tadi. Belum lagi dengan segala minuman dinginnya yang rata-rata berbau cokelat, strawberry dan vanila. Dasar penggila rasa manis!

"Kau lapar… atau doyan, heh?!"

Aku melotot ke arahnya saat namja itu tersedak kuah ramyun panas dan cepat-cepat menyodorkan minumanku padanya. Tidak mungkin kan aku memberi minum orang tersedak dengan minuman penuh cream dan float?

"AKWU LAP—HAR HEHE."

Dia terkekeh sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melahap rakus makanan-makanan itu. Aku menunggunya sembari menghabiskan secangkir teh hijau di hadapanku. Tidak makan apa pun karena rasanya melihat Taeyong yang makannya belepotan itu sudah membuatku kenyang.

Ini antara melihat hal yang menjijikkan, tapi lucu di saat bersamaan.

Menjijikkan karena cara makan Taeyong yang serampangan, tapi lucu saat melihat mulut kecil Taeyong itu penuh dan menggembung begitu saja meski ia hanya mencomot potongan kecil makanan di hadapannya. Taeyong terlalu rakus untuk ukuran namja bertubuh kecil yang sangat mengherankannya kenapa tubuh itu tetap kecil meski ternyata… setelah ditelisik lagi porsi makan namja ini sangat jumbo. Ckck, aku berdecak antara heran dan kagum memandanginya.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu?!" Taeyong menatapku garang saat menangkap basahku yang terang-terangan memerhatikannya. Biasanya Taeyong selalu tak acuh setelah aku menggodanya habis-habisan. Giliran hanya diperhatikan dengan diam dia langsung tersinggung dan menatapku _sok_ mengintimidasi. Dasar kucing menyebalkan!

"Seth…ela…h i…ni… ki…tha pulang… kan?"

"Telan dulu, woy!"

Ck, aku berdecak sekaligus memutar bola mata saat melihat Taeyong tetap berceloteh dengan suara tak jelas karena mulutnya benar-benar penuh oleh makanan. Namja kucingku ini menyumpit bossamnya dan langsung menyumpalkan sebuah tangsuyuk ke mulut itu. Diam-diam aku menelan salivaku sendiri memandanginya yang begitu napsu makan.

"KENYANG!"

Setelah selesai kami segera keluar dari kedai itu dan berjalan hilir mudik di tengah central mall yang ramai.

"Ayo kita pulang! Aku masih punya urusan!" tabiat buruk Taeyong muncul lagi. Namja itu kini kembali uring-uringan dan bersikap ketus kepadaku.

Aku menahan langkah. "Tidak, aku masih mau jalan-jalan."

"Dasar bocah! Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa di tempat sebesar ini! Jalan-jalan? Main petak umpet saja sekalian. Dasar bocah—Akhh, Jaehyun! Ayo kita main ice skating!"

Taeyong menujukkan sebuah stand tempat bermain ice skating. Dan dengan wajah konyolnya namja Lee ini merengek padaku agar mau ke tempat itu untuk menemaninya bermain ice skating.

See! Kalian dapat lihat sendiri kalau tenyata Taeyong itu tsundere aneh yang berpura-pura bersikap dewasa. Padahal sebenarnya dia sama saja! Penggila mainan! Seperti anak-anak, tapi apa yang Taeyong katakan tadi? Dia mengataiku bocah? Huh, dasar.

Karena terus-terusan dipaksa, akhirnya aku menuruti Taeyong untuk bermain ice skating sebentar. Kami berputar-putar mengelilingi arena bermain dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain saat salah satu dari kami terjatuh. Tertawa terbahak. Saling mengejek meskipun akhirnya masing-masing dari kami tetap membantu salah satu dari kami yang terjatuh.

Cukup lama aku dan Taeyong bermain ice skating bersama. Kami keluar dari central mall saat hari mulai gelap. Bersama menyusuri malam Itaewon dan memborong makanan yang merebak di hampir seluruh jalanan itu.

"Jung sialan! Menyebalkann—kenapa kau selalu bertingkah semena-mena padaku?!" Taeyong mencebik dan mendorongku yang duduk di sebelahnya saat aku menantangnya makan Sannakji. Namja itu meraung kesal saat aku menyodorkan gurita hidup ke arahnya. Dia berjengit ketakutan, tapi wajahnya tetap menampilkan wajah sok tangguhnya.

"Kau takut, kan? Dasar cemen."

Aku tertawa renyah menikmati wajah ketakutan Taeyong. Namja ini benar-benar ketakutan, tapi gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu memaksa dirinya untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja.

"AKHH! Jung sialan!" namja itu mengumpatiku lagi saat aku kembali menyodorkan gurita di tanganku. Dia menatap jijik gurita yang bergerilya di tanganku. Setengah ragu namja itu meraih Sannakji itu dan memakannya secara paksa. Taeyong menampilkan raut wajah hampir muntahnya karena terlalu memaksakan diri makan gurita mentah itu. Mata besarnya berkaca-kaca dan dia langsung menjambak rambutku kencang karena tersedak tentakel gurita itu yang kata Taeyong tentakelnya seperti menyedoti lubang kerongkongannya. Dasar aneh!

Karena merasa kasihan, aku menyodorinya sebotol minuman dingin. Namun Taeyong menolaknya. Kami berjalan keluar dari kedai-kedai itu dalam diam karena Taeyong tak mau angkat bicara setelah menelan gurita mentah itu tadi.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Kucing?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang. Atau namja itu mungkin memang sengaja berhenti melangkah sejak tadi.

Kuhampiri namja mungil yang mematung itu. Ia bergeming mengacuhkanku yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mulai menariknya paksa untuk pergi ke halte bus karena kami harus menunggu minimal 15 menit untuk menunggu bus yang selanjutnya.

"Biarkan begini dulu, Jaehyun."

Taeyong melarangku untuk menarik lengannya. Namja itu masih mematung di tempatnya. Dengan posisi kepala mendongak, terangkat miring ke langit malam kota Seoul.

"Bagaimana rasanya ya bisa ke sana…" Taeyong bergumam.

Aku melangkah kecil ke arahnya dan merapatkan jaket yang sedari tadi kupakai. Ternyata malam di Seoul hari ini dingin sekali.

Kuikuti arah pandang Taeyong. Tempat tujuan di mana dua kelereng hitam Taeyong berlabuh. Begitu takzim memandanginya. "E-eh, Namsan Tower? Kau belum pernah ke sana?"

Taeyong menggeleng polos. Tanpa sadar aku menelan salivaku sendiri. "A—pa! Jadi kau belum pernah ke Namsan Tower sama sekali?"

Aku menghela napas perlahan, kemudian menilik arloji di lenganku. Masih jam 7 malam. Aku menimang-nimang untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ayo, Kucing!"

Taeyong gelagapan saat tiba-tiba saja aku meraih lengannya dan menarik namja itu sampai namja itu tersentak kaget tadi. "Hei, apa?! Kita mau kemana?!" ujarnya memberontak, "Sudah kubilangkan biarkan aku berada di tempat ini sebentar. Aku mau memandangi tempat itu sebentar saja!"

Aku mendengus. "Kau hanya mau memandangi tempat itu dari kejauhan saja? Tidak mau melihatnya dari dekat?"

Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali ke arahku. "Apa maksudmu, Jaehyun?" dia menatapku dengan wajah bodohnya.

Aku mengusak surai kelabuku kasar. "Paboo, ayo kita pergi ke tempat itu! Ke Namsan Tower! Kau ingin ke sana, kan?!" hampir saja aku berteriak ke arah namja ini saking gemasnya. Dasar namja bodoh, bodohnya lagi karena kenyataannya dia lebih pintar dari aku. Konyol. Dunia memang konyol.

"Ke Namsan Tower? Kau benar-benar mau mengantarkanku ke sana?" Taeyong berkata antusias saat melihatku mengangguk ke arahnya. Namja itu langsung bersorak girang tak peduli dengan sikap angkuh sok arogannya lagi. Dia tertawa lepas ke arahku. Aku tercenung sejenak melihat tawa renyah di wajah Taeyong itu. Entah sudah beberapa bulan aku mengenal namja itu, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bisa tertawa serenyah itu.

Dan ternyata… itu sangat indah.

"Ayo, Jaehyun! Cepat! Kita akan ketinggalan bus kalau kau lelet!" aku terhenyak akan lamunanku sendiri. Tak bisa menahan senyumku melihat betapa bahagianya Taeyong sekarang.

* * *

Aku tak mengingat hari dimana aku mempermalukan Tayeong dengan Neko cosplaynya. Juga tak mengingat hari dimana aku membelikannya sepaket Neko cosplay anjing yang begitu lucu dipakainya yang berakhir dengan kejaran para otaku gila penggemar cosplay.

Aku bahkan tak tahu hari apa itu, tanggal berapa, bulan apa aku melakukan semua itu dengan Taeyong.

Itu adalah hari yang sama dimana pertama kalinya aku melihat tawa bahagia Taeyong saat kami bermain ice skating bersama. Momen pertama kalinya aku menikmati ejekan Taeyong karena aku terus saja jatuh saat bermain ice skating. Dia mengejekku berkali-kali, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku tak bisa marah kepada namja mungil itu yang ejekannya malah seperti anak kecil. Juga, saat itu adalah momen dimana pertama kalinya aku melihat senyum cerah Taeyong. Rajukan manjanya dan juga… tatapan penuh pengharapan namja itu.

Aku bisa gila!

Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku!

Yang kutahu itu adalah hari pertamaku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang bersama Taeyong tanpa perlu curiga jika namja itu akan macam-macam dengan hubungan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona. Itu adalah hari pertama kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling membagi tawa bersama meski tetap saja tak bisa menahan untuk adu mulut satu sama lain.

"Jaehyun, jangan ganggu aku! Geli!"

Taeyong berjengit risih saat aku memeluk namja itu dari belakang dan menelusupkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya. Menganggu Taeyong yang sedang memasak itu asyik sekali, istriku ini pasti akan berceloteh panjang lebar dan malah berakhir dengan desahan saat sentuhanku di tubuhnya semakin mengintim.

Ujung bibirku terangkat perlahan. Terkekeh renyah saat Taeyong memukul bahuku saat aku berhasil mencuri kecupan di bibirnya.

"Hai, sayang."

Kurengkuh pinggang Taeyong saat istriku ini kembali sibuk memotong daging yang akan dimasaknya.

"Jaehyunnhh, geli! Jangan ganggu aku masak." Dia merajuk malu-malu saat aku kembali menelusupkan kepalaku dan mengecup ringan lehernya.

"Wangi hehe." Aku terkekeh pelan menikmati aroma cologne Taeyong yang amat kusukai. Wanginya seperti aroma Minsoo dan Jisoo sebenarnya, hanya saja lebih eksotis karena bercampur dengan aroma dewasa Taeyong.

"Kau memasak Bulgogi sayang?" aku mengusapi peluh di pelipis Taeyong sebelum kembali mengecupinya ringan.

Taeyong bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Jangan ganggu aku masak, Jaehyun. Nanti kalau gosong bagaimana—?" serunya.

Aku membungkam ocehan Taeyong dengan bibirku. Melumatnya. Memagutnya perlahan. Kami menikmatinya. Ciuman dengan kecupan, lumatan-lumatan ringan yang penuh cinta dan tak terkesan tergesa-gesa.

Tapi entah sejak kapan atmosfir di dapur ini berubah menjadi sensual. Mungkin sejak aku membalik paksa tubuh Taeyong karena sebelumnya kami berciuman dalam posisi miring—aku memeluk Taeyong dari belakang, tapi istriku ini membelakangiku—Taeyong mengalungkan lengannya erat di leherku dan menjambak suraiku dari belakang. Pegangan tangan Taeyong di leherku erat sekali, mungkin Taeyong sudah lelah karena terus-terusan berjinjit saat berciuman denganku.

"Arghh…"

Aku melepaskan ciumanku saat Taeyong mengerang kesakitan. Kabut napsu yang semula terpancar dari dua kelereng abuku menguap begitu saja saat menyadari Taeyong memegangi perutnya kesakitan. "Kau kenapa, yeobo?" aku menatapnya cemas.

"Kram… perutku kram," lirihnya terus memegangi perutnya. Penuh ekspresi kesakitan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun aku langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Taeyong begitu saja dan membawanya cepat untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Persetan dengan bumbu-bumbu dan daging yang sedang Taeyong masak! Yang penting sekarang, istriku baik-baik saja.

"Taeyongie, kau baik-baik saja? Mau aku ambilkan obat pereda sakit perut?"

Bukannya menjawab. Istri manisku ini malah menatapku dengan tatapan terharu. Ia menahanku yang baru saja hendak beranjak untuk meraih obat-obatnya yang tertinggal di kamar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jaehyun. Perutku hanya kram," Taeyong menarikku agar duduk di sampingnya, "Jangan kemana-mana, Jaehyun. Aku hanya butuh kau."

"Huh," aku menghela napas gusar. Taeyong tetaplah namja keras kepala seperti dulu, "Yeobo, kau harus minum obat. Kau tak kasihan dengan bayi kita?"

Oh, iya. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian jika istri manisku ini sedang hamil besar? Taeyong memang sedang hamil adik Minsoo dan Jisoo, hasil perbuatanku juga hehe.

Taeyong tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang baru saja kulontarkan padanya. Sebagai gantinya ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Dia meraih lenganku dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh perut buncit itu.

"Besok jadwalku periksa ke dokter, Jaehyun. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Aku menikmati sentuhan tangan mungil Taeyong yang membimbingku untuk terus mengusapi perut buncitnya. Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum saja karena Taeyong yang manja seperti ini benar-benar menguntungkanku.

"Bayi kita menendang?" aku terkejut. Dadaku langsung berdetak-detak tak keruan.

Taeyong mengangguk. Dia menatapku lekat. "Mungkin bayi kita memang sedang ingin disentuh oleh Appanya…" ujar Taeyong. "Tapi bukan disentuh dalam artian mesum!" tambahnya lagi.

Aku tertawa melihat Taeyong yang mengerucutkan bibir, tapi kemudian bersemu merona. "Maaf ya, aku memang sering lepas kontrol."

Taeyong mengangguk, masih mempertahankan raut cemberutnya. "Lepas kontrol? Sering sekali malah! Dasar manusia kelebihan hormon!"

Aku kembali tertawa. Jika bukan karena hormon-hormon ini mungkin Minsoo-Jisoo tidak akan pernah lahir ke bumi, begitu juga dengan Taeyong… perut istriku ini mungkin tidak akan bertambah buncit karena janin di dalamnya.

Aku menangkup wajah Taeyong hingga kami saling bersitatap. "Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu dan membuat kita kehilangan bayi kita lagi."

Taeyong menatapku tajam, namun penuh pengharapan. "Berjanjilah, Jaehyun. Tidak peduli dengan seberapa besar kesalahan yang telah kita lakukan di masa lalu… berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan menjaga bayi ini bersama. Sama seperti kita menjaga Minsoo dan Jisoo. Aku ingin bayi kita terlahir di bumi ini… aku tak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi…"

Aku mengecup bibir Taeyong singkat dan ternyata efeknya mampu membuat perasaan cemas dan panik Taeyong berkurang.

"Ya, aku berjanji… karena apa pun yang terjadi hanya kau dan anak-anak kita yang kumiliki, Taeyong. Kalian adalah hartaku. Harta yang paling berharga," ujarku kemudian menarik Taeyong dalam pelukan. Aku merasa bahuku membasah. Taeyong menangis lagi. Pasti. Taeyong akan selalu menangis jika membuka memori kelam masa lalu kami… kesalahan yang telah kami perbuat karena keegoisan kami masing-masing.

Aku merengkuh tubuh Taeyong hangat dan sedikit memberi ruang untuk bayi kami yang berada di dalam perut Taeyong sana.

Masih ada banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kami. Kisah yang sangat panjang. Benar. Kisah yang telah kuceritakan pada kalian bukanlah apa-apa. Karena kisah yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

Aku berjanji akan menyeritakan semua kisahku pada kalian.

Tapi bukan sekarang, aku masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan Taeyong. Menikmati pergerakan dan pertumbuhan bayi mungil kita yang terus menendang dan membuat ibunya terus merintih kesakitan, namun merasa bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan. Bayi kecil kami ini . Seakan iri dan tak sabar untuk melihat dunia dan bertemu dengan kami… kedua orang tuanya.

Oke, aku akan menceritakan kisahku lagi lain waktu.

* * *

 **Ps** : Siap-siap naik rating, guys!

Ini beneran aku mau ngasih alert ke kalian sekali lagi. BUAT YANG NGGAK SUKA SCENE DEWASA ATAU VULGAR SCENE SEBAIKNYA KALIAN NGGAK USAH BACA CHAPTER DEPAN GUYS AKU NGGAK MAU AMBIL RESIKO BUAT INI ITU NANTI KE DEPANNYA.

BUAT YANG NGGAK SUKA M-PREG PLIS NGGAK USAH MAKSAIN BUAT BACA (: KALIAN BISA BERHENTI SAMPE SINI KALO GELI SAMA HAL-HAL BERBAU M-PREG KARENA DEMI APA PUN DI CHAP-CHAP DEPAN BAKAL BANYAK BANGET M-PREGNYA.

Guys, makasih buat kalian yang udah mau ngikutin alur cerita yang berantakan ini. Udah mau ngereview panjang lebar cerita kacangan ini. Aku sayang kalyand semwa /hug/


	6. Chapter 5

**[Because ini cerita mature content pertamaku, jadi aku mau ingetin sekali lagi untuk para pembaca tentang rating cerita ini, guys. Semoga nggak salah lapak ya. Beneran deh, yang nggak kuat baca mature content dan mpreg jangan dipaksain]**

* * *

 **Lost Control**

* * *

Hubunganku dan Taeyong mungkin bisa dikatakan berangsur-angsur membaik sejak malam dimana aku membawa namja itu ke Namsan Tower—tempat yang ternyata begitu Taeyong agung-agungkan.

Aku ingat betul bagaimana cara Taeyong menatap peradaban modern kota Seoul dari atas menara itu. Pemandangan yang indah, Taeyong memandanginya penuh kekaguman.

Saat itu kami tak membicarakan banyak hal. Aku membiarkan Taeyong menikmati rasa kekagumannya. Tempat yang katanya sangat ia dambakan! Bodoh. Jika ia mendambakan Namsan Tower sebegitu dalamnya, kenapa ia tidak pergi ke tempat itu setiap hari dan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama di setiap waktu berkunjungnya?

Taeyong berteriak. "AKKHHHH!" namja itu malah menampilkan cengiran bodoh setelah selesai dengan teriakannya yang random itu.

Aku melotot. "Kau gila?"

"Memang," Taeyong mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, "Aku memang gila."

Aku memerhatikan bagaimana cara Taeyong mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh peradaban malam kota Seoul. Kelereng hitam yang takzim meneliti setiap inchi bangunan-bangunan yang berada di kota ini. Sibuk bergumam dan terus memuja pemandangan indah yang tersaji di sekitarnya.

Aku berdecak. "Ck, kalau kau benar-benar suka tempat ini kau kan bisa ke sini sendirian," ujarku.

"Tidak mau!" Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku mau ke tempat ini bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cintai!" ujarnya.

Suasana melengang untuk beberapa saat. Kedua alisku sibuk tertaut mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan Taeyong tadi.

"Bukan kau orangnya, Paboo! Tentu saja dia Johnny hyung! Bukan kau!" aku meringis sekaligus mendengus kesal karena Taeyong mengancurkan lamunanku tadi. Namja itu mendorongku sampai nyaris terjungkal dan jatuh jika tak sigap memegangi pagar pembatas.

Kelereng abuku menggelap mendengar apa yang baru saja Taeyong lontarkan tadi. Jadi ternyata Taeyong masih mengincar Johnny hyung? Kupikir setelah aku bisa mengalihkan fokus Taeyong untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini akan bisa membuat Taeyong melupakan Johnny hyung, melupakan perasaannya pada Johnny hyung dan berhenti mengusik hubungan Johnny hyung dengan Irene noona.

Tapi kenyataannya—?

"Kenapa kau begitu kekeh mempertahankan perasaanmu pada Johnny hyung, sih! Jelas-jelas cintamu itu bertepuk sebelah tangan!" ujarku geram.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Karena cinta itu tidak mengenal balasan, Jaehyun. Aku tulus mencintai Johnny hyung. Meski ia akan membalas perasaanku, atau memilih untuk tetap mengabaikanku…"

Taeyong menatapku sekilas. "…sepertinya kau belum pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan ya, Jaehyun? Perasaan buncah saat berada di dekat Johnny hyung. Dada yang berdebar-debar tak karuan. Wajah yang memerah. Ini benar-benar perasaan yang berbeda. Aku baru merasakannya saat berada di dekat Johnny hyung. Dia cinta pertamaku. Rasanya wajar jika aku begitu memperjuangkannya—Jaehyun, kau mau kemana?"

Taeyong menahan lenganku saat aku sudah berbalik dan akan beranjak pergi.

"Pulang. Ini sudah larut malam, Taeyong. Irene noona pasti akan mencemaskanku nanti." Aku memutar tubuhku membelakangi Taeyong saat merasa mulai muak dengan pembicaraannya. Kelereng abuku bergerak-gerak gusar memandangi Taeyong yang menatapku sendu karena beranjak sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi.

Aku menghela napas sejenak.

Taeyong dan perasaannya terhadap Johnny hyung… itu sangat rumit!

Dan juga, memuakkan!

Aku benar-benar muak mendengarkannya.

"Jaehyun…"

"Hm," Aku berdehem pelan, "Apalagi?"

"Sebelum pulang bisakah kita mampir ke kedai ramyun lagi?" Dia menatapku malu-malu, "Aku lapar hehe."

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan lebih aku memperlakukan Taeyong selayaknya peliharaanku. Meski sekarang perlakuanku padanya lebih manusiawi, tapi terkadang aku masih suka menyuruh Taeyong memakai Neko cosplaynya ke sekolah, menyuruhnya mengeong dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang biasanya dilakukan kucing pada majikannya.

"JAEHYUNN! YANG BENAR SAJA, AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI KE PESTA DANSA ITU DENGAN _COSTUMPLAY_!"

Taeyong merengek padaku saat kembali melemparkan sepaket Neko cosplay ke arahnya. Dia mencebik kesal.

"Aku tidak mau pakai itu, Paboo! Aku pasti akan terlihat menjadi yang paling aneh saat pesta dansa nanti. DEMI TUHAN JAEHYUN! INI UNDANGAN PESTA DANSA! KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKU _COSTUMEPLAY_ , ARGHH!" Taeyong frustrasi menjambak surainya sendiri.

Aku hanya terkekeh. Menikmati wajah cemberut Taeyong dan ekspresi mencebik kesalnya.

Malam ini kami memang akan pergi ke acara sekolahan. Pesta dansa lagi memang, tapi jelas acara ini bukan pesta dansa yang selalu rutin diselenggarakan setelah akhir tahun. Kali ini pesta yang berbeda. Pesta kelulusan para sunbae-sunbae di sekolah mereka.

Pesta kelulusan kakakku, Irene noona dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Termasuk Johnny hyung, itulah sebabnya sedari tadi aku terus beradu mulut dengan Taeyong. Aku memberinya costumplay agar dia tak dapat tebar pesona lagi terhadap Johnny hyung, namun tetap saja namja keras kepala itu menolak. Enggan menerima perintah majikannya ini. Namja itu bersikukuh tetap ingin terlihat menjadi yang paling _cantik_ di mata Johnny hyung. Ck, dasar! Sekali bitchy, tetap saja bitchy!

Rencana awal kami pergi ke butik ini adalah untuk membeli tuksedo yang sekiranya cocok digunakan untuk acara nanti malam. Bukanya malah adu mulut tidak penting seperti ini! Kadang aku merasa kami tak punya urat malu jika harus berdebat di sepanjang mall yang ramai pengunjung seperti sekarang.

"Yasudah, pergi dan pilih apa pun yang kau mau. Aku mau tunggu di sini saja." Aku melipat lengan di depan dada. Sebelah tanganku menjulur ke arah Taeyong dan menciptakan gestur mengusir.

Taeyong mencebik, tapi detik berikutnya ekspresi itu berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah yang senang, bergembira dan antusias. Aku memutar bola mataku, memerhatikan Taeyong yang melompat-lompat kecil mendahuluiku memasuki butik yang lain. Bersenandung pelan dan sesekali tertawa girang. Sudut bibirku terangkat. Dasar bocah!

Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang selalu berusaha agar tak tampak begitu mempedulikan Taeyong, tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap saja aku turun tangan untuk mengurusi jas yang akan Taeyong pakai malam nanti.

"Jaehyun, sana keluar! Aku tidak mau memakai cosplay tadi! Jangan memaksaku!"

Aku mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. "Dasar, paboo! Memangnya siapa sih yang akan menyuruhmu pakai cosplay lagi? Kalau dia tidak mau yasudah, aku juga tidak memaksa kok. Aku ke sini ingin membeli jas yang akan kupakai nanti malam."

Taeyong mendengus. "Terserah kau saja lah, aku mau menata rambutku saja di salon."

Taeyong kembali menghampiriku setelah lebih dari dua jam kami berpisah. Saat itu aku sedang menunggu di ruang pakaian yang butik sediakan untuk berdandan dan mempersiapkan diri.

Taeyong menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku dari belakang. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Sangat _cantik_ , kan?"

Harusnya waktu itu aku sadar jika aku tidak boleh tertegun saat melihat penampilan Taeyong yang memang terlihat benar-benar _cantik_. Dia menggunakan jas hitam dengan perpaduan kemeja dalam merah. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan jika ternyata Taeyong merombak warna rambutnya dan mewarnainya menjadi warna pink pucat.

Sepertinya Taeyong benar-benar ingin memberikan kesan terbaiknya untuk Johnny hyung saat di pesta dansa nanti.

Penampilanku juga tak kalah tampan kok dari Taeyong. Benar-benar memuaskan malah! Aku berterimakasih kepada Ahn Minhyek, si pemilik butik yang mau membantuku memilih jas tadi. Aku mematut di kaca sebentar dan kembali berdecak puas. Surai coklat abu yang senada dengan warna kelereng mataku itu rasanya bisa menenggelamkan siapa saja yang dengan berani menatapnya. Aku menyeringai memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Ayo, Jaehyun! Aku tidak mau sampai terlambat ke pesta dan masuk saat acara telah dimulai!" Taeyong berteriak tepat di telingaku membuatnya berdengung beberapa kali. Aku mendengus dan mengikuti langkah Taeyong yang tergesa-gesa dan menarik lenganku cepat.

Namja bersurai pink ini benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke pesta dansa itu rupanya.

* * *

Suasana pesta sudah sangat ramai saat aku sampai bersama Taeyong. Semua orang berkumpul di auditorium sekolah yang sudah dirombak menjadi tempat pesta yang mengesankan. Pesta perpisahan para sunbaenim memang selalu dirancang secara mengesankan!

Tak lama kemudian tampak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan seorang yeoja yang menggandeng lenganku berdiri di belakangku.

Oh, ternyata itu Johnny hyung dan Irene noona!

Johnny hyung sangat tampan malam ini. Begitu pula dengan Irene noona yang tampak sangat cantik!

Mereka tampak sangat serasi!

"Kenapa rahangmu mengeras, Taeyong? Kau cemburu karena mereka tampak begitu serasi?" Aku menampilkan seringai lebar ke arah Taeyong. Tersenyum semakin lebar saat Taeyong menggeretakkan giginya dan berhasil mencetak jelas rahangnya kokoh. Tangan namja itu terkepal kuat, namun semakin lama beralih menjadi mencengkram jasku. Cengkramannya semakin lama dan semakin kuat.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke telinga Taeyong, kemudian berbisik lagi. Lanjut memprovokasi. "Kau liat mereka? Tampak sangat serasi, kan? Irene noona yang begitu cantik dan Johnny hyung yang tampan. Serasi sekali. Ditambah semua perhatian tertuju mereka. Semua orang memuji jika mereka adalah pasangan yang paling sempurna di sekolah ini. Johnny hyung dan Irene noona benar-benar pantas jika disebut raja dan ratu pesta ini…"

 _BUGHHH!_

"UGH!"

"SHIT! SIALAN!" aku mengumpat keras ke arah Taeyong yang langsung berlari setelah menginjak kakiku keras. Dasar sialan!

Setengah terkekeh aku memperhatikan Taeyong yang tergopoh-gopoh melarikan diri dariku. Dia menghilang di tengah kerumunan yeoja-namja sekolah yang menikmati standing party ini.

Aku meraih dua saku celanaku, kemudian berbalik.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat mataku menangkap ujung sepatu hitam yang amat sangat mengkilat. Dan saat ia mendongak, napasku sedikit tercekat karena sosok itu menatapku sembari tersenyum.

"Kris hyung?"

"Hai, Jaehyun."

Aku menghembus napas jengah saat Kris hyung menarik bahuku dan mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri. Namun, sikap yang dilakukan namja China bernama asli Wu Yifan ini benar-benar menggangguku. Berhasil membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku menggeliat-menggeliat pelan mencoba melepas rangkulan lengan Kris hyung di bahuku.

"Sorry, hyung. Aku harus pergi ke sana untuk menemui Taeyong."

Kris hyung tertawa sumbang. "Menemui Taeyong? Menemui si jalang itu?"

Langkah kakiku terhenti seketika saat mendengar ucapan dari mulut kotor Kris hyung. Dengan berat aku menoleh dan menatap namja China itu tajam. "Apa yang hyung maksud dengan jalang di sini!"

Kris hyung hanya menampilkan seringai tipis. "Jalang? Kau mau bertanya apa yang kumaksud jalang barusan? Kemari… biar kuberitahu."

* * *

"SINI KAU JALANG!"

Seperti orang yang kerasukan, aku menerobos kasar orang-orang yang tengah asyik berdansa di lantai dansa. Begitu pula dengan Taeyong yang sepertinya tengah berdansa dengan seorang namja Jepang yang seangkatan dengan kami bernama, Kim Jongin.

"SAKIT, JAEHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU KESURUPAN?!"

Taeyong, namja bersurai pink itu memberontak hebat saat aku mencekal tangannya dan menarik namja itu secara kasar—membuat tangan yang semula memegang lembut bahu Kai itu terlepas begitu saja.

Taeyong menggeram kaget. Juga tidak terima.

Tapi kali ini, aku yang lebih marah!

"KAU MAU MEMBAWANYA KEMANA, BRENGSEK!" Kai berteriak keras saat aku menarik lengan Taeyong sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras karena berulang kali Taeyong merintih kesakitan.

"BUKAN URUSANMU! SEKALI LAGI KAU SENTUH DIA… MATI SAJA KAU!" umpatku.

Sosok bernama Kim Jongin itu mendengus kasar saat aku kembali menarik lengan Taeyong kasar hingga membuat Taeyong meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Untuk sejenak lantai dansa melengang. Hening. Karena seluruh perhatian di ruangan ini tertuju pada pertengkaranku dengan Taeyong. Tidak ada orang yang berniat untuk melerai karena setahu mereka Taeyong adalah kekasihku, lebih dari tiga bulan kami selalu terlihat bersama hingga membuat teman-teman seangkatan, adik kelas ataupun kakak kelas pasti akan berpikir jika kami benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk melerai saat aku mulai beradu fisik dengan Kai.

Kai yang awalnya memukul wajahku hingga tulang pipiku rasanya retak.

Aku membalasnya dengan menendang perut itu secara membabi buta seakan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut namja Jepang itu.

"STOP! STOP! KUMOHON BERHENTI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH BERTENGKAR!"

Seingatku waktu itu Taeyong yang berusaha keras untuk menghentikan adegan baku hantam yang melukai fisik satu sama lain tersebut.

Aku berdecih kasar. "Kalau kau tidak mau namja ini terluka… sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang!"

Kali ini Taeyong sama sekali tak memberontak saat aku kembali meraih lengan mungil itu dan kembali menariknya kasar keluar dari auditorium sekolah yang ramai oleh ingar-bingar pesta sekolahan.

Pada waktu itu, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya dan akan melakukan apa untuk si jalang yang meringis di cengkramanku ini.

"JAEHYUN! KAU KESURUPAN YA?" Taeyong berteriak kepadaku dan kembali meringis kesakitan saat aku mengeratkan cengkramanku.

Aku hanya tertawa sumbang. "Aku tidak kerusupan, bodoh!"

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku. "Kau bau alkohol, Jaehyun! Kau pasti mabuk, kan!"

"DIAM KAU JALANG!"

Sadar atau tidak sadar, saat aku merasa melihat wajah Taeyong yang merasa tertohok karena ucapanku yang kasar ini. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli karena di saat yang bersamaan mendadak saja kepalaku terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut hebat.

Satu hal yang ada di kepalaku saat itu hanyalah Taeyong. Jadi aku menarik paksa lengan Taeyong untuk mengikutiku. Mengikutiku secara paksa.

Aku menarik Taeyong melewati koridor belakang sekolah yang sepi dari ingar-bingar pesta dansa. Suasana auditorium yang megah dan mengesankan begitu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana koridor malam ini yang dingin dan mencekam.

 _BRAKK._

Taeyong terhempas kaget dan gelagapan saat aku mendorongnya memasuki gudang sekolah yang sepi, kosong dan berdebu.

"JAEHYUN! KAU GILA! KAU MABUK, JAEHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! PINTU ITU AKAN TERKUNCI OTOMATIS! KITA AKAN TERKUNCI DI GUDANG INI LAGI SEMALAMAN!"

"Memangnya aku peduli."

Napas Taeyong tercekat saat perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai mendekat ke arahnya. "J-jaehyun. Kau tidak gila, kan? Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kan?" cicitnya lirih.

Kelereng abuku menggelap ketika melihat Taeyong yang tampak begitu lemah di hadapanku sekarang. Dengan cepat aku menjambak surai pink itu hingga membuatnya terdongak menatapku secara kasar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbuat macam-macam?" aku menampilkan senyuman miring.

Taeyong meludah ke arahku. "CIH! DASAR BAJINGAN BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK AKAN BERANI BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM!"

Aku kembali tertawa sumbang. "Tidak berani? Benarkah?"

"KAU HANYA BAJINGAN BRENGSEK YANG HOBINYA MENGANCAM! KAU TIDAK AKAN BERANI BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM PADAKU, JAEHYUN!"

"SIALAN!" aku mengumpat, tapi kemudian sorot mataku yang awalnya sudah menggelap itu rasanya semakin menggelap. Kutarik surai pink Taeyong agar kembali terdongak secara kasar. Saat itulah aku meraup bibir merah cherry itu. Mengulum. Melumat. Menggigit bibir bawah Taeyong saat namja bersurai pink itu terus menggeliat dan melakukan pemberontakan. Aku menekan tengkuk bagian belakang Taeyong untuk memperdalam ciuman kami hingga beberapa kali Taeyong tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Aku menyeringai sejenak, merasa puas.

Napas Taeyong yang menerpa wajahku. Napasnya yang tersengal, terengah-engah itu seakan membangkitkan birahiku. Dengan ganas aku menggigit leher Taeyong abstrak di seluruh bagian secara kasar, dalam bahkan sampai memunculkan banyak kissmark di sana.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, tanganku mulai menggerayang tubuh itu. Mengabaikan Taeyong yang terus saja mencicit minta dilepaskan. Menahanku agar tak melakukan lebih dari ini. Berulang kali meminta maaf karena telah menantangku tadi.

"Jaehyunnnhh… kumohon hiks… hentikan… ahh." Aku tak mendengarkan tangisan Taeyong yang semakin keras saat aku menidurkannya di lantai gudang yang dingin, kotor dan berdebu. Mulai menindihnya. Taeyong merintih. Yang semakin lama suara rintihan itu malah terdengar semakin dalam, berat, menjanjikan dan menggairahkan.

"JANGAN JAEHYUN! KAU AKAN MENYESAL NANTI!"

Taeyong berteriak dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis tadi. Ia memberontak hebat di bawahku. Aku berdecih. Merasa muak karena si jalang ini terus menggeliat dan memberontak. Kusobek setelan kemeja putih itu tepat setelah aku berhasil menanggalkan jas hitam yang kami beli di butik bersama tadi sore, juga sepasang celana panjang yang melekat pas di kulit mulut Taeyong. Persetan dengan segalanya!

Kuikat kedua lengan Taeyong ke atas kepalanya. Dan membalikkan tubuh namja ini secara kasar.

"AKH—KUMOHON HENTIKAN…"

Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Mencoba menahan segala desahan yang ada saat aku mulai menusukkan jari-jariku ke dalam lubang anal Taeyong yang sempit itu.

"Jaehyun, apa salahku… kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada…ku…" isak Taeyong saat aku memainkan lubang analnya dengan jari.

Aku berdecih lagi. Benar-benar merasa muak dengan tingkah sok polos namja ini. "KAU HARUS MERASAKAN INI JALANG! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENJALANKAN RENCANAMU ITU UNTUK MEMFITNAH JOHNNY HYUNG! JOHNNY HYUNG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MEMPERKOSAMU! KAU ITU HANYALAH JALANG LICIK YANG MELAKUKAN APA PUN HANYA DEMI UANG! DASAR JALANG!"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu, Jaehyun! Aku ikhlas mencintai Johnny hyung! Aku tidak mungkin menjebakknya dengan skandal memalukan yang hanya akan menghancurkan reputasinya, hah… ahhh!"

Tubuh Taeyong melengkung ke atas. Dia menjambak surai coklat kelabuku saat mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Napas Taeyong terengah-engah. Aku hanya menyeringai saja saat melihat ekspresi Taeyong dengan napas tersengalnya, juga wajah penuh peluh menggoda itu.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, JAEHYUN!" Taeyong menggeleng keras. Kembali memberontak. Saat aku mulai memasuki lubang analnya lagi. Kali ini menggunakan kejantananku dan itupun tanpa persiapan.

Taeyong melenguh hebat. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk menahan desahannya, rasanya itu percuma karena pada akhirnya pun desahan itu muncul.

"BRENG—SEK!" Taeyong mengumpatiku saat aku bergerak secara brutal di dalam tubuhnya. Menumbuk inti tubuh Taeyong dengan cepat, keras dan berulang-ulang.

"Hentikan… kumohon…"

Taeyong terus merintih dan memohon. Bahkan disaat aku terus menumbuk prostatnya kasar hingga tubuhnya terhentak-hentak di lantai gudang yang dingin. Sentuhan dingin yang rasanya menyengat jika terkena kulit secara langsung.

"ARGHHH!"

Aku menggeram hebat. Menusuk anal Taeyong semakin cepat dan semakin dalam disertai hujaman yang menusuk untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan cairanku ke seluruh tubuh Taeyong. Penuh karena bersamaan dengan orgasme Taeyong yang kedua. Kami terengah bersama-sama.

"JAEHYUN, BRENGSEK!" Taeyong memekik dan tangisnya bertambah kencang. Dia berteriak dan kembali mengumpatiku saat aku kembali menggerakkan kejantananku di dalam analnya yang sempit itu. Tak peduli jika kami sama-sama kelelahan setelah mencapai orgasme kami tadi.

Taeyong menangis setiap kali hujamanku di tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali dilakukan kasar dan bertubi-tubi.

"RASAKAN INI, JALANG!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku memuntahkan seluruh cairanku ke dalam inti tubuh Taeyong. Menghentakkan kejantananku beberapa kali di dalamnya supaya seluruh cairan orgasmeku keluar.

Pada saat itu. Untuk kedua kalinya peleburan terjadi. Harusnya dari awal aku menyadari jika melakukan balas dendam atas sesuatu adalah hal yang buruk. Terlebih karena caraku membalas perbuatan buruk pun juga bukan cara yang benar.

Saat itu aku tidak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Karena saat tubuhku dan tubuh Taeyong bersatu. Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh namja bersurai pink itu. Sesuatu yang kelak akan menjadi sesuatu yang hidup.

Kehidupan yang baru.

Napasku terengah-engah dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di samping tubuh Taeyong yang telanjang bulat. Mengabaikan Taeyong yang terus-terusan merintih dan menangis terisak.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar namja pendek itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Jaehyun. Atau aku akan sangat merepotkanmu suatu saat nanti…"

* * *

 **[Sorry for typo, belum baca ulang hehe. Makasih buat review panjang lebar kalian yang selalu kunanti. Nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian satu per-satu karena jawabannya udah ada dalam ff ini nanti wkwk. Enjoy reading semwa]**


	7. Chapter 6

**[rekomendasi backsong : EXO – going crazy 3D version XD]**

* * *

 **Going Crazy**

* * *

Hal pertama yang kurasakan saat bangun tidur adalah sakit kepala yang luar biasa! Aku beringsut dari tidurku dan mencengkram kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"ARGHH!"

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan bernuansa putih tulang itu. Ini gudang sekolah tempat aku pernah terkurung dengan Taeyong dulu.

T-tunggu dulu…

Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat ini? Dengan keadaan kacau, baju terkoyak dan bau sperma.

Pada detik berikutnya aku terbelalak setelah mencoba mengingat semuanya. Aku mengerang hebat sembari menjambaki rambutku sendiri. "ARGHH! BODOH! APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN SEMALAM?!"

Sekelebat memori melintas di kepalaku. Bayangan saat aku menarik lengan Taeyong dengan membabi-buta, memukul perut Kai hingga berniat untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut namja itu. Aku meringis mengingat semua kejadian itu, kejadian dimana aku menarik lengan Taeyong dan menariknya masuk ke gudang ini. Lalu aku memaksakan diri pada Taeyong… apa yang telah kulakukan pada namja itu?! Apa aku telah memperkosanya?

Mengacak rambutku frustasi, aku kembali mengerang saat sakit kepala itu kembali menyerangku. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Apa aku benar-benar telah memperkosa Taeyong?

Ini semua salah Kris hyung! Atau mungkin malah kesalahanku sendiri…

Harusnya semalam aku tak mendengar bisikan busuk Kris hyung untuk minum, tapi siapa yang salah di sini. Mana aku tahu kalau Kris hyung memberiku minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi yang seharusnya tidak boleh masuk ke lingkungan sekolah! Semalam Kris hyung mencekokiku dengan beberapa botol minuman alkohol, juga cerita mengenai betapa jalangnya Taeyong!

Aku ragu. Siapa yang seharusnya kupercaya? Semuanya terlihat sama. Kris hyung dengan ceritanya mengenai seberapa busuk Taeyong selama ini tampak begitu meyakinkan.

" _Taeyong selalu menghabiskan malamnya dengan para pria berbeda di club yang berada di distrik gangnam. Dia melakukannya secara cuma-cuma untuk kesenangannya sendiri, itulah mengapa aku selalu melarangmu untuk dekat-dekat Taeyong dan tak setuju saat kau menganggap Taeyong sebagai kekasih—peliharaan lebih tepatnya."_

" _Dia pergi ke klub itu setiap hari dengan pria yang berbeda, Jaehyun. Bahkan Taeyong pun pernah berniat untuk menggodaku dan melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah. Tapi parahnya… Taeyong berniat untuk menggoda Johnny, kekasih Irene! Dia akan melancarkan aksinya hari ini saat pesta kelulusan. Dia bercerita padaku kalau ia akan menambahkan beberapa obat perangsang di minuman Johnny dan menarik Johnny yang mabuk ke gudang belakang sekolah, tapi Taeyong akan berkata jika Johnny telah melakukan pelecehan kepadanya dan akan melaporkan Johnny ke polisi jika Johnny tak mau bertanggung jawab dan mengakui kesalahannya. Kau pasti tahu kan, Jaehyun, jika selama ini namja Lee itu benar-benar mengincar Johnny, kekasih Irene?"_

Malam itu aku terlalu naif dan begitu mudahnya terbujuk ucapan Kris hyung untuk melakukan balas dendam. Setidaknya dengan melakukan balas dendam terhadap Taeyong, aku akan membuat hubungan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona aman untuk sementara waktu.

Aku memikirkan cara apa pun untuk menyelamatkan kebahagiaan Irene noona karena saat itu hanya ia lah yang memenuhi kepalaku! Bagaimana pun juga Irene noona adalah saudaraku satu-satunya. Aku tidak rela jika Taeyong benar-benar melancarkan rencana busuknya yang berniat untuk memfitnah Johnny hyung.

Entah bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Kris hyung tahu kelemahan terbesarku adalah tentang seberapa mudahnya aku terprovokasi. Apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk! Aku mabuk berat malam itu! Dengan keadaan kalap aku menghampiri Taeyong. Menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Membuat kerusuhan di pesta kelulusan yang harusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Seketika perasaan bersalah terbesit di relung hatiku. Bagaimana pun juga, meski Taeyong adalah namja yang cerewet, blak-blakan dan punya niatan buruk terhadap hubungan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona, tapi aku tak pernah punya niatan untuk melecehkan pemuda itu. Mungkin beberapa kali aku merasa tertarik pada Taeyong dan nyaris tergoda dengan sikap menggemaskannya, tapi—lagi—itu bukanlah perasaan yang disertai napsu. Ada kalanya aku merasa nyaman untuk terus bersama Taeyong. Menikmati ekspresi marah Taeyong saat kugodai. Menikmati ekspresi jengkel Taeyong jika aku menyuruhnya melakukan berbagai macam cosplay, tapi—untuk kesekian kalinya—aku benar-benar tak berniat untuk melecehkan namja itu!

Aku menerawang ruangan bernuansa putih tulang yang terlihat sangat kotor ini. Bau sperma sisa kegiatan bejat yang kulakukan semalam. Aku menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat saat rasanya seperti mendengar suara jeritan, rintihan, dan tangisan Taeyong. Aku seperti dapat melihat bayangan bagaimana peristiwa semalam terjadi. Saat aku menyodok Taeyong tanpa perasaan, tak mempedulikan ratapan Taeyong yang terus-terus meminta untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Sepi.

Ruangan itu tampak kosong dan melengang. Hanya menyisakan kehampaan yang sama di setiap kali aku menghela napas. Aku masih meratapi segala kebodohanku dan belum beranjak dari tempat ini barang sedikit pun. Tak mempedulikan sakit kepala efek mabukku semalam.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat meraih sebuah kemeja putih yang terbelah menjadi dua.

" _Bagaimana penampilanku? Sangat_ cantik _, kan?"_

Teringat bagaimana wajah Taeyong yang memamerkan kemeja putih dengan setelan hitamnya kemarin. Kemeja putih itu kini telah terkoyak dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Aku cemas memikirkan apakah semalam aku berlaku kasar pada Taeyong? Apakah aku bersikap tak manusiawi pada namja itu? Pertanyaan yang bodoh karena mana ada pemerkosaan yang manusiawi!

Aku mengeram dan menjambaki suraiku sendiri. Perlahan aku keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih tulang itu. Yang entah aku sadari atau tidak… ruangan inilah yang menjadi saksi dimana semuanya berubah. Saksi dimana takdir bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakan Tuhan. Berubah. Ya, karena sekarang takdir baruku telah dimulai.

* * *

Kris hyung sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya saat aku datang dan menerobos rumahnya tanpa permisi. Dengan mata merah dan tangan terkepal, aku meraih keras namja sialan ini dan langsung memberinya bogeman.

 _BUGGHH!_

"SIALAN!" dengan napas yang tersengal aku meninju pipi kiri Kris hyung hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah dan rahangnya melebam.

"Kau kenapa, Jaehyun!"

Suasana langsung berubah riuh saat itu juga. Teman-teman Kris hyung—Chanyeol hyung, Taeil hyung, Baekyun hyung, bahkan Johnny hyung—langsung memisahkanku yang berniat memukul Kris hyung lagi.

Tapi sayangnya aku terlanjur kalap. Mereka memisahkanku setelah aku berhasil memberi pukulan keras pada perut Kris hyung.

Sementara waktu aku dapat tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah manusia berengsek ini terkapar.

"Jaehyun, ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau mendadak memukuli Kris?!" Chanyeol hyung menarik lenganku saat mereka berhasil menjauhkanku dari Kris hyung, beberapa diantara mereka berhambur ke arah namja sialan itu dan menolongnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari jawaban, hyung… apa yang telah ia berikan padaku semalam…" tubuhku langsung lunglai di lantai marmer rumah Kris hyung yang dingin. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri. Menutupi wajahku saat mulai menangis terisak. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali! Aku tak pernah merasa sepengecut ini sebelumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan semalam?"

Johnny hyung menatap lembut ke arahku, layaknya seorang kakak yang sedang bertanya pada adiknya. Tidak bermaksud menyudutkan, justru menenangkan adiknya.

"A-aku…" Aku menggeleng keras. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tak sanggup! Betapa memalukannya aku ini! Hal yang telah kulakukan pada Taeyong bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk diumbar.

"Taeyong…" seketika aku teringat akan namja bersurai pink itu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Apakah ia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian semalam? Apakah jiwanya terguncang…?

" _Taeyong selalu menghabiskan malamnya dengan para pria berbeda di club yang berada di distrik gangnam… Dia melakukannya secara cuma-cuma untuk kesenangannya…"_

Tapi ucapan Kris hyung semalam benar-benar mengangguku. Mana mungkin Taeyong terguncang atas kejadian semalam jika ia sering melakukannya.

Bahuku melunglai. "Tolong jangan beritahu kejadian ini kepada Irene noona ya, hyung…" bisikku lirih sebelum akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadaranku.

* * *

"Jaehyun… jaehyun, kau sudah sadar?"

Hal pertama yang kudapati saat membuka mata adalah ekspresi penuh kecemasan Irene noona. Ia dengan wajah pucatnya menggenggam erat tanganku seakan takut kehilangan.

Aku tersenyum penuh haru menatap kakakku ini dan langsung berhambur memeluknya erat. "Aku menyayangi Irene noona… sangat menyayangi Irene noona…" ujarku lirih. Sebuah pernyataan yang menyesakkan, karena kenyataan yang kudapati jika hanya Irene noona lah satu-satunya saudara sedarah yang kupunya. Manusia terpenting dalam hidupku. Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku. Aku terlalu takut jika Irene noona sakit hati ataupun kecewa. Apa aku salah jika ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaan orang yang kusayangi? Apa aku terlalu egois karena menginginkan hal itu terjadi?

Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman tulus yang biasanya Irene noona berikan padaku setiap hari itu tetap merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"J-jaehyun, kau kenapa?"

Irene noona langsung menarik kepala yang kubenamkan di perpotongan lehernya. "Leherku basah. K-kau menangis, Jaehyun? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Irene noona mengusap pipiku yang basah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, noona," ujarku serak. Kemudian mencoba memberikan senyuman setulus mungkin pada Irene noona, "Noona, kenapa kita berada di sini?" tanyaku saat kembali mengusap air mataku yang berurai dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan.

Ini bukan rumah Kris hyung. Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit.

"Johnny mendadak menelponku dan mengatakan jika kau pingsan, Jaehyun. Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan saat tak kunjung sadarkan diri tadi…"

"A-aku pingsan?"

Irene noona mengangguk. "Dan sedari tadi kau terus menggumamkan nama Taeyong. Apa semalam kalian bertengkar hebat sampai kau tidak pulang ke rumah dan berakhir seperti ini?"

Aku tercenung setelah mendengar ucapan Irene noona. "T-taeyong…"

Irene noona menyentuh bahuku pelan. "Jaehyun, jangan terlalu kasar pada Taeyongie. Bagaimana pun juga Taeyongie itu kekasihmu, kan? Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan kalian terus bersama, kupikir hubungan kalian benar-benar serius. Aku juga tahu kok kalau selama ini kau memperlakukan Taeyong seperti binatang itu hanya bercanda, kan? Aku tahu dari kecil kau sangat jahil, Jaehyunnie, tapi jangan sampai segala kejahilanmu itu merugikan dan membuat sedih orang lain ya…"

Irene noona menatapku lekat-lekat. "…aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih bayi, Jaehyun. Jaehyunnie yang kukenal adalah namja ternaif sedunia. Yang akan melakukan apa pun demi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Seperti kau yang selalu mempedulikan kebahagiaanku, kuharap… kau juga memperlakukan Taeyongie dengan baik… dan menjaganya seperti kau menjaga sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga bagimu…"

"Kenapa noona berkata seperti ini?" tanyaku cepat.

Irene noona tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin, karena saat aku melihatmu menatap Taeyong… kau menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Jaehyun. Pandangan yang tidak pernah kau layangkan kepada siapa pun. Bahkan aku sekalipun."

Ucapan Irene noona benar-benar membuat bahuku lunglai seketika. Bagaimana jika noona tahu apa yang telah kulakukan pada Taeyong? Aku sudah melakukan hal buruk pada namja itu. Apa berarti namja itu sama sekali tak berharga bagiku?

Tapi jika benar begitu, mengapa rasa bersalah ini benar-benar membuatku sesak!

Kenapa setiap kali mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan pada Taeyong itu bisa membuatku kacau?

Sekarang aku tak yakin jika Taeyong sama sekali tak berharga bagiku mengingat seberapa dahsyat pengaruh namja itu terhadapku.

Namja itu selalu saja berhasil membuatku kacau.

Benar-benar kacau.

* * *

 **Between Hope and Delusion**

* * *

Awalnya aku berpikir untuk melupakan saja apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadap Taeyong. Pecundang memang! Tapi bukankah dari awal aku ini memang terlahir sebagai pecundang?

Sejak insiden pemerkosaan itu aku jadi sering sakit-sakitan karena terus berpikir keras dan merasa bersalah. Juga diam-diam mengkhawatirkan Taeyong.

Tapi bagaimana tidak khawatir! Taeyong mendadak hilang begitu saja sejak insiden pemerkosaan itu! Bagai ditelan bumi! Ia tidak pernah memunculkan batang hidungnya lagi setelah beberapa minggu berlalu.

Liburan musim dingin memang waktu yang cocok untuk berlibur dan menikmati waktu libur sekolah yang panjang. Tapi sepertinya aku mati rasa! Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun kecuali Taeyong. Liburan sekolah hanya menghambatku untuk bertemu Taeyong, sementara aku sendiri tak tahu alamat rumahnya ataupun nomor teleponnya. Taeyong menghilang begitu saja. Nyaris tak berbekas!

Banyak hal yang membuatku khawatir akan keberadaan namja bersurai pink pastel itu. Apa namja itu baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan Taeyong sudah mati karena bunuh diri? Apa namja itu begitu frustrasi dan terguncang setelah dilecehkan?

Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku dan tetap berpikir jika Taeyong tak mungkin berniat mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja. Mengingat begitu banyaknya ambisi yang harus Taeyong capai, terlebih jika ucapan Kris hyung tempo hari adalah sebuah kebenaran jika Taeyong memang terlalu sering melakukan hal _itu_.

Anggap saja aku lebay karena terlalu membingungkan perihal seks pertamaku atau sebagainya. Harusnya aku bisa melupakan malam yang kuhabiskan bersama Taeyong kala itu, tapi sialannya kenapa aku tetap saja merasa sesak dan bersalah setiap kali mengingatnya.

Aku ini namja sungguhan, kan! Tapi rasanya kenapa sikapku ini malah seperti yeoja yang baru saja direnggut keperawanannya! Padahal bisa saja diluar sana Taeyong bertingkah baik-baik saja dan tak masalah meski aku sudah melecehkannya malam itu.

Bisa saja Taeyong malah menikmati malam itu, sama seperti ia menikmati malamnya sebagai jalang di club-club malam di distrik Gangnam, kan?

Mengingat hal itu membuatku dongkol.

Aku tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut lagi.

* * *

Taeyong yang menghilang begitu saja benar-benar membuatku khawatir!

Awalnya mungkin aku bisa sedikit memaklumi dan memberi waktu Taeyong untuk menyendiri setelah insiden pemerkosaan itu, lagipula saat itu aku pun juga belum memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Taeyong. Rasanya pasti akan sangat memalukan saat bertemu dengan namja bersurai pink itu.

Tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan liburan sekolah sebentar lagi akan usai. Aku harap-harap cemas menantikan tahun ajaran baru kami untuk sekolah nanti. Aku berharap bisa secepat mungkin bertemu Taeyong saat kami masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kami berdua.

Namun sayangnya, harapan tinggalah harapan.

Tepat saat liburan sekolah usai dan menapaki tahun pelajaran sekolah yang baru. Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan semangat dan segera berhambur menuju kelas baru Taeyong. Berharap bisa bertemu dengannya yang sedang membaca buku di sudut kelas seperti biasa, tapi aku tak mendapati apapun di kelas itu kecuali beberapa petugas piket yang sedang menyapu lantai dan membersihkan kelas.

Aku segera berhambur menuju ke kantin. Barangkali Taeyong menghabiskan paginya dengan menghabiskan beberapa makanan kantin untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar atau membeli susu coklat panas kesukaannya mungkin, tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mendapati apapun kecuali beberapa manusia yang tengah bergerombol di tengah kantin. Mendadak seluruh penjuru kantin penuh oleh suara tawa mereka. Aku yang muak segera berlari pergi dan berhambur mencari Taeyong ke tempat yang lain.

Tak lupa juga aku pergi ke perpustakaan tempat biasanya Taeyong pergi untuk meminjam beberapa buku bacaan, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa memasuki perpustakaan itu karena Han Joon-gi melarangku untuk masuk.

"Jangan masuk, Jung Jaehyun! Meski kau anak kelas tiga sekalipun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk untuk saat ini. Ada beberapa rak buku yang belum kutata dan mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi semakin berantakan jika kau masuk!"

Dasar pria tua menyebalkan! Aku mencebik. "Memangnya aku kesini untuk mengganggumu! Kenapa kau tidak membolehkanku masuk, sementara kau membolehkan Taeyong untuk masuk! Apa karena dia adalah anak yang selalu memenangkan juara Olimpiade nasional, jadi dia boleh masuk perpustakaan ini sementara aku tidak?!"

"Tidak ada orang di dalam, Jaehyun. Bahkan Taeyong sekalipun juga tidak berada di perpustakaan ini. Meskipun benar sih jika Taeyong ingin masuk ke perpustakaan ini aku akan mempersilahkannya tanpa perlu berdebat seperti ini. Yang jelas ia akan membantuku menata seluruh buku yang berantakan, bukannya malah membuatnya semakin berantakan!"

Aku menaikkan sudut bibirku dan tertawa miring. "Jangan berbohong, Tuan Joon-gi! Pasti Taeyong yang menyuruhmu untuk berbohong padaku, kan? Sebenarnya dia berada di dalam perpustakaan ini, tetapi ia menyuruhmu untuk diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu, ya kan! Taeyong berkata seperti itu pasti karena masih menghindariku… argh sial!"

Han Joon-gi menatapku galak. "Kau ini bicara apa?! Sudah kukatakan padamu kan kalau perpustakaan ini kosong! Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam! Yang ada hanyalah tumpukan buku-buku baru yang dikirim pemerintah pusat kemarin. HEH! JAEHYUN!" Tuan Joon-gi berteriak padaku saat aku dengan cekatan meraih kunci perpustakaan yag berada di tangannya. Membukanya cepat dan menerobos masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu hingga membuat Han Joon-gi berteriak-teriak.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

Aku tak peduli. Saat ini yang berada di pikiranku hanyalah Taeyong. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Taeyong, menjelaskan semuanya sekaligus meminta maaf. Aku menyusuri hampir ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan, menyusuri seluruh sekatnya, namun kesekian kalinya aku tak menemukan Taeyong. Hanya terdapat banyak tumpukan buku baru di berbagai tempat. Rata-rata masih baru karena masih bersampul plastik.

Diam-diam aku menelan salivaku sendiri dan keluar dari perpustakaan itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Han Joon-gi yang memekik marah sembari berkacak pinggang.

Tujuanku selanjutnya dalah rooftop. Tempat dimana aku sering melihat Taeyong untuk menghabiskan bekal makanannya, sekadar merenung, atau juga mungkin menangis?

Ah ya, aku ingat jika dulu pernah memergoki Taeyong yang menangis meringkuk di rooftop sendirian, tapi saat ditanyai namja itu malah menyangkal semuanya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku melihatnya menangis sampai terdengar isakannya pula!

Saat aku pergi ke rooftop, suasana di sana pun sepi. Sama seperti saat aku pergi ke tempat-tempat sebelumnya, tak ada hal yang bisa kutemukan. Tak ada Taeyong. Yang benar-benar ada hanyalah kehampaan di setiap kali aku menghela napas gelisah.

Taeyong adalah salah satu tipe siswa teladan di sekolah ini. Ia meraih beasiswa berkualitas terbaik dan berhasil memenangkan banyak Olimpiade nasional bukan hanya karena otaknya yang cerdas, tapi juga karena sikapnya yang rajin dan pekerja keras. Setahuku sih begitu, karena yang kutahu seorang Taeyong tak akan pernah terlambat sampai di sekolah dan selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik dan benar.

Aku menilik ke arah arloji di lenganku. Apa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menemui Taeyong? Tidak mungkin, karena aku pernah menemui Taeyong dengan waktu yang lebih pagi dari ini dan saat itu aku sudah menemukan Taeyong yang sedang menikmati waktu bacanya di rooftop, jadi rasanya semua ini terlihat tak masuk akal.

Satu hal yang membuatku sadar jika Taeyong ternyata tak masuk dari sekolah adalah saat aku bertemu dengan Ten, teman sekelas Taeyong.

"Taeyongie hari ini tidak masuk, Jaehyun. Sepertinya dia sakit."

Taeyong tidak mungkin bolos sekolah hanya karena alasan sakit! Pasti ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi yang membuatnya memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

Tapi aku mulai menyadari banyak kejanggalan setelah seminggu berlalu dan yang terjadi tetaplah sama. Dimana pun aku mencari Taeyong, aku tak bisa menemukannya dan saat aku bertemu Ten, namja Thailand itu pun pasti akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Jaehyun! Taeyong itu kekasihmu atau kekasihku sih! Dia sudah tidak masuk lebih dari seminggu dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain bertanya padaku hal konyol yang membosankan itu! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Taeyong, jadi stop! Jangan bertanya padaku lagi!" Ten mencebik. Mungkin kesal juga karena selama tujuh hari berturut-turut harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak memiliki alamat rumahnya dan juga nomor ponselnya…" aku bergerak-gerak gelisah sembari mengacak suraiku frustrasi. Aku mendongak ke arah Ten meminta belas kasihan. "…apa kau tahu alamat rumah atau nomor ponselnya Taeyong, Ten?"

Ten bergumam jengkel, tapi kemudian mengangkat dagu. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu alamat rumah Taeyong karena selama ini kami tak cukup akrab. Aku hanya mengenalnya sekedar sebagai teman sekelasku, tidak lebih. Dan masalah nomor ponsel aku dulu punya nomor ponsel Taeyong untuk menanyakan beberapa tugas rumah yang tak bisa kukerjakan sendiri, Taeyong sangat pintar masalah bahasa dan matematika…"

"Dulu? Nomor ponsel yang dulu?"

Ten berdecak kesal karena tak suka ucapannya dipotong begitu saja. "Iya, nomor ponselnya yang dulu karena saat aku menelponnya kemarin, ternyata nomor itu sudah tidak aktif," ujarnya.

Aku menghembus napas lesu. "Apa ia sengaja mengganti nomor ponselnya dan tetap menjauhiku…?" tanyaku lirih.

"Mungkin saja begitu," Ten menjawab ketus, "Tapi aku tahu dimana Taeyong bekerja. Mungkin kau bisa datang ke sana untuk menemuinya, daripada kau terus-terusan seperti ini dan terus menganggu hidupku!"

"Yasudah, beritahu aku dimana tempat Taeyong bekerja!"

"Err, iya-iya sebentar." Ten meraih tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah notebook berukuran kecil. Menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya dan menyerahkannya begitu saja kepadaku sebelum akhirnya namja itu berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku membuka kertas pemberian Ten tadi dan membacanya.

"Firelights Clubs, di Distrik Gangnam…" aku terperangah saat membaca alamat tempat dimana Taeyong bekerja. "…Jadi Taeyong benar-benar bekerja di tempat itu?"

* * *

Malam harinya aku mendatangi klub yang Ten maksud siang tadi. Suasana di klub itu benar-benar ramai. Hiruk pikuk yang senada dengan musik pengiringnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan kakiku ke dalam klub seperti ini. Sebagai seorang namja yatim-piatu yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu hidupnya bersama seorang kakak perempuan membuatku tak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk memasuki tempat-tempat laknat seperti ini.

Aku mengenal minum-minuman beralkohol dari Kris hyung. Dulu pertama kali aku mencoba minuman itu karena kalah taruhan dengan Kris hyung dan di pengalaman pertamaku minum alkohol aku bisa menghabiskan tujuh botol minuman alkohol sampai akhirnya benar-benar mabuk.

Aku ingat benar jika Irene noona marah padaku dan tak mau berbicara padaku selama lebih dari seminggu karena mengetahui kejadian itu. Itu sebabnya aku tak mau menyentuh minuman alkohol lagi—kecuali kejadian dimana aku memperkosa Taeyong karena mabuk, itu semua karena jebakan manusia sialan, Kris hyung.

Bau alkohol yang menguar. Asap cerutu. Musik dengan beat yang cepat benar-benar mampu merusak sel saraf bagi siapa pun yang berada di tempat ini.

Aku berdecih tak suka. Apa Taeyong selalu berada di tempat ini setiap malam? Kenapa ia memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini? Apa pekerjaan Taeyong sebenarnya? Apakah ia penari _streapetease_ yang biasanya menggoda para ahjussi kaya raya? Atau para bartender yang meracik semua minuman memabukkan ini?

"Taeyong!"

Aku menemukan Taeyong yang berada di tengah-tengah dance floor dan sedang menari dengan dua ahjussi tambun yang sedang berusaha untuk menggerayahi tubuh mungil Taeyong.

Rahangku mengeras! Apa-apaan ini! Jadi benar kalau Taeyong selalu pergi ke tempat ini setiap malam dan selalu datang bersama pria berbeda setiap harinya?!

 _PLAKK!_

"JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MENGHILANG?!" aku berteriak keras ke arah Taeyong setelah melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipinya.

Taeyong menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mungkin ia berpikir bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini.

Dua ahjussi tambun itu menatapku bergantian. "Kenapa kau menamparnya, dude?" salah satu diantara mereka menarik kerah pakaianku dan mengangkat tubuhku sampai kakiku setengah berjinjit.

Benar-benar sialan.

 _BUGGHH!_

Sayang sekali aku tubuh ahjussi pendek bertubuh tambun itu langsung terpental begitu aku menendang bagian perutnya. Cukup memuaskan.

Aku meraih lengan Taeyong lagi dan menariknya keluar dari klub terkutuk ini. Kali ini Taeyong berusaha untuk terus memberontak, tapi aku semakin mencengkram lengannya erat hingga mungkin saja meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di kulit Taeyong nanti.

"KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI, TAEYONG?!" aku berteriak padanya. Marah. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu marah dan frustrasi saat melihat Taeyong yang disentuh oleh orang lain. Kenapa rasanya darahku seperti mendidih saat melihat pemandangan seperti itu tadi?

"KAU YANG KENAPA, JAEHYUN!" Taeyong mendorong dada bidangku beberapa saat setelah aku melepaskan cengkraman di tangannya.

"A-aku?" aku tertawa sumbang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Kenapa denganku. Kau yang mendadak menghilang seperti tertelan mulut bumi! Lalu kenapa harus aku lagi yang salah?!" pekikku.

Taeyong menatapku bengis. Jangankan menangis, namja ini malah menatapku dengan tatapan menantangnya. "Kau pikir kenapa aku mendadak menghilang, Jung! Pikirkan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku! KAU TELAH MEMPERKOSAKU—BRENGSEK!"

Napasnya tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja ia memegangi perutnya dan merintih kesakitan. "Arghhh… kram…"

Aku menatapnya linglung. Penuh kebingungan. Sebenarnya aku khawatir pada Taeyong yang terus-terusan merintih kesakitan, tapi namja ini malah berteriak dan terus menolak jika aku ingin menolongnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang keluar dari mulutku ini?!

"Aku sangat baik-baik saja dan terimakasih karena kaulah penyebab semua kondisiku saat ini," ujarnya ketus.

Aku berdecak. "Kau kesakitan. Dan katamu itu baik-baik saja begitu, kah?"

Taeyong menatapku tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja," dia berdesis kesal.

"Oke-oke," aku menetralkan emosiku dan mencoba mengatur napas. Karena mau tak mau aku harus mengatakan apa maksudku mencarinya sampai ke tempat ini. "Aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" ujarnya ketus.

"Karena sudah memperkosamu."

Dia tertawa sumbang. "Dan juga menitipkan benih?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah memperkosaku dan menitipkan benih di tubuhku. Apa itu kurang jelas?" dia memainkan raut wajahnya jadi begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau itu namja. Mana mungkin aku menitipkan benih padamu, haha! Lelucon macam apa ini?!"

"Aku namja spesial yang bisa hamil, bodoh!" dia mulai berteriak.

Aku tertawa sinis. "Oke-oke, anggap saja kau ini benar-benar namja spesial yang bisa hamil. Lantas kau mau bilang jika sekarang ini kau sedang hamil karena telah kuperkosa?!" balasku berteriak.

Dia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kacanya, sebulir air mata jatuh. Tapi dengan cepat namja itu menyekanya kasar. "Kalau aku berkata bahwa sekarang ini aku tengah hamil pun kau pasti tidak akan percaya kan, Jaehyun!"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Menyeringai. "Percaya, tapi bisa saja kan jika itu bukan anakku mengingat seberapa seringnya kau tidur dengan banyak ahjussi klub ini. Bahkan malam ini pun kau akan tidur dengan dua ahjussi tambun tadi, kan?"

 _PLAKK!_

"SIALAN! AKU BUKAN PELACUR!" sebuah tamparan mendarat ke pipi kiriku. Rasanya impas karena aku sempat menampar Taeyong di pipi kirinya tadi.

Aku tertawa sumbang. "Kenapa menamparku? Bukannya yang kukatakan tadi adalah kebenarannya? Kau bekerja di tempat ini sebagai pelacur, kan? Bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika itu anakku?" tawaku sinis.

"KARENA KAU YANG PERTAMA, JAEHYUN!" pekiknya. Dia menatapku penuh kebencian. Namja bersurai pink itu menarik kerahku hingga membuat wajah kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Menjadi sangat dekat. Begitu intens. "Aku memang bekerja di tempat ini! Tapi bukan berarti aku pelacur, Jaehyun! Aku hamil! Aku memang hamil! Terserah padamu kau mau percaya atau tidak! Tapi kenyataannya memang hanya kaulah yang sudah melakukan hal itu kepadaku! ARGHH, sialan! untuk apa aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu! Tidak ada gunanya!"

Dia berlalu dari hadapanku setelah selesai memakiku. "Kau mau masuk ke klub itu dan melacur lagi?!"

"SIALAN! Diam kau aku bukan pelacur!" tanpa berbalik ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Aku menatap kepergian Taeyong dengan tatapan sendu. Bagaimana cara membuat Taeyong bisa mengerti jika aku tak suka namja itu bekerja di tempat terlarang itu tanpa harus mendebatnya dan berakhir adu mulut seperti ini?!

Kenapa rasanya susah sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, bicara apa Taeyong tadi? Dia bilang kalau dia namja spesial yang bisa hamil? Haha! Dia pasti sedang gila dan berhalusinasi.

Mana mungkin dia bisa hamil.

Dan mana mungkin spremaku bisa menjadi benih yang hidup.

Aku benar-benar ingin menertawai delusional Taeyong malam ini.

Tapi rasanya tawaku tersendat saat aku tak sengaja menangkap Taeyong yang sesekali merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya.

 _Jadi, Jaehyun. Apa kau benar-benar yakin jika Taeyong itu tidak bisa hamil?_

Saat dewa batinku berkata. Kenapa rasanya suara hatiku berteriak untuk mengakui kehamilan delusional Taeyong itu.

* * *

 **P.s** : Semarakkan ffn ini dengan review kalian ya, guys!

Gimana masa lalunya Jaeyong perlahan udah mulai terungkap kan ya, hampir keseluruhan cerita ini emang flashback masa lalu kelamnya jaehyun dan taeyong dulu sebelum nikah dan punya anak Minsoo-Jisoo. Jangan liat seberapa kelam dan bejatnya kelakuan mereka ya guys, coba liat gimana mereka berjuang buat dapetin kebahagiaan mereka nanti.

Thanks udah mau nyempetin baca ff kacangan ini.

[belum sempet baca ulang, jadi sorry for typo].


	8. Chapter 7

**Say No More**

* * *

"Anghhh—Jaehyunnn…"

Kupercepat hujamanku ke lubang anal Taeyong saat namja ini merintih kesakitan. Gerakan yang semakin cepat saat merasakan anal Taeyong yang semakin rapat. Bibir dan tanganku pun tak tinggal diam. Bibirku yang dengan setia mengecap setiap inchi bibir manis Taeyong dan kedua tanganku yang telah bergerilya acak menyentuh seduktif tubuh namja bersurai pink pastel ini.

Taeyong terus menggeliat di bawahku, bersamaan dengan semakin bertambah cepatnya hujamanku di dalam lubang analnya. Tempo yang awalnya pelan dan penuh perasaan itu berubah. Semakin lama hujamanku bertambah menjadi semakin brutal!

Tubuh sosok di bawahku bergetar hebat. Analnya berkedut-kedut hingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri di setiap kali aku menusukkan kejantananku dan kembali menghujamnya.

"JAEHYUNNHH—ARGHH!"

"TAEYONGGGG!"

Taeyong menjambak suraiku saat ia mencapai titik kepuasannya. Kami orgasme bersama. Saling memeluk dan kembali menyatukan kedua bibir kami ke sebuah ciuman panas yang menggairahkan.

Napasku tersengal. Aku berguling ke samping setelah melepaskan kejantananku keluar dari anal Taeyong. Dengan napas terengah aku mencoba mengatur napas.

 _GUBRAK!_

"JAEHYUN, BANGUN SUDAH PAGI!"

Aku membelalakkan mata saat mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang cukup brutal. Dengan kepala pening, aku mencoba untuk bangun. "ARGGH! TERNYATA HANYA MIMPI?!"

Mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri jengkel. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mimpi melakukan seks bersama Taeyong. Saat aku menyingkap selimutku, aku berdecak sebal. "Mimpi basah lagi, huh?"

"Jaehyun, bangun! Ini sudah siang! Hari ini kau sekolah atau tidak?"

Suara Irene noona kembali terdengar beberapa saat setelah tak mendengar sahutanku. Dia kembali menggedor pintu kamarku keras.

"Iya-iya, noona. Aku akan segera bangun!" aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang aneh. Malu karena sudah kesekian kalinya bangun dengan kondisi mimpi basah.

Argh, dasar Taeyong sialan! Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun ia tetap menggangguku!

* * *

Butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri dari sperma bekas mimpi basahku tadi. Irene noona menyambutku di meja makan dengan senyuman manis. Dia menyiapkan dadar gulung, Kimchi jjigae dan segelas susu panas.

"Hari ini Irene mulai bekerja?" tanyaku sembari menyuapkan sesendok besar penuh makanan itu ke dalam mulut.

Irene noona mengangguk. "Iya, Kris menawariku pekerjaan di bagian managemen marketing di perusahaan Paman Jiin, ayahnya Kris. Kupikir aku bisa menerimanya, karena awalnya saja aku pikir tidak akan ada kantor yang akan menerima lulusan SMA sepertiku."

Aku menatap Irene noona lekat. "Kenapa noona tak melanjutkan kuliah noona saja. Ada banyak beasiswa yang menanti di perguruan tinggi nanti, belum lagi kupikir Johnny hyung pasti akan mendukung noona untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Bukan bekerja seperti ini," ujarku.

Irene noona mengangguk—lagi—dan tersenyum paham. "Tak apa, Jaehyun. Biaya untuk kuliah sangat mahal. Meski dapat beasiswa pun bukan berarti kita tak membayar uang sepeserpun, kan? Sekarang aku masih punya kau yang harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu sampai kau lulus. Biaya bulanan sekolah kan tidak murah, Jaehyun, tapi setidaknya uang pemberian appa dan eomma masih ada. Kurasa akan cukup untuk membayar biaya bulanan sekolahmu, tapi kita tetap butuh biaya untuk hidup kan. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk bekerja saja."

Aku menatap Irene noona yang menyuapkan potongan dadar gulung ke dalam mulutnya dan menikmati makanan itu.

"Noona," aku menyela perlahan, "Apa aku perlu bekerja juga? Kita berdua bisa sama-sama bekerja dan sama-sama melanjutkan sekolah kita, kan?"

Irene noona menggeleng. "Tidak, Jaehyun. Fokus saja pada sekolahmu. Urusan biaya biar noona yang urus." Yeoja yang berumur setahun lebih tua dari aku menatapku lekat, tapi penuh permohonan dan pengharapan. Irene noona memintaku untuk tetap fokus pada sekolahku, dia pikir aku bisa tenang begitu saja sementara noonaku banting tulang mencari biaya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami ke depannya?

Adik macam apa aku ini jika terus bersikap tak acuh dan terus bersikap tak mau tahu akan masalah kakakku. Dia selama ini banting tulang memenuhi kebutuhan kami yang semakin bertambahnya hari semakin bertambah banyak. Mungkin orang tua kami memang meninggalkan sejumlah uang dan harta berharga setelah kepergian mereka, tapi bukan berarti kami bisa terus bergantung pada harta warisan itu juga kan. Akan ada saat dimana seluruh harta peninggalan kedua orang tua kami habis jika kami tak dapat mengelolanya dengan baik.

Aku menatap Irene noona dengan tatapan mengiba. Menatap wajah lugunya yang berusaha tetap menikmati dadar gulung dengan Kimchi jjigae itu. Ia tersenyum tulus saat mata kami berpaspasan. Senyum tulus yang selalu Irene berikan padaku, apa semua itu benar adanya? Maksudku… apa benar Irene noona tak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku?

* * *

Koridor sekolah lengang saat aku menyusurinya lima belas menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kemungkinan siswa-siswi sudah berbondong-bondong pulang, sebagian dari yang lain langsung berbodong-bondong mengisi perut mereka karena setengah jam lagi masih ada ekstrakurikuler sekolah yang harus diikuti, diantara yang lainnya banyak juga siswa yang menggerombol di sudut-sudut taman, atau masih mengurung diri di kelas masing-masing karena tugas kelompok yang menumpuk.

"JAEHYUNNN!"

Kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar seseorang berteriak menyerukan namaku. Suaranya sangat nyaring, aku otomatis menoleh karena merasa mengenali suara itu. Aku menyipitkan mata saat melihat seorang namja berhambur ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Ten?" tanyaku.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Ten sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan napas tersengalnya.

"Kau berangkat sendiri ya? Kupikir kau berangkat bersama Taeyong seperti yang sering kalian lakukan dulu." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku saat melihat Ten yang sibuk bergumam. Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kami memang tidak berangkat bersama," ujarku. "Tapi memangnya namja cerewet itu belum berangkat ke sekolah ya?"

Ten menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sudah seminggu lebih sejak hari pertama tahun pelajaran baru. Nam sonsaengnim terus menanyakannya, harusnya dia tak membolos seperti ini. Dia kan murid berbea-siswa dengan kualitas terbaik. Kupikir kalau dia sedang ada masalah harusnya ia mengatakan pada staff sekolah dan para staff tata usaha supaya tak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya," ketus Ten, tapi kemudian ucapan namja Thailand itu melunak. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Taeyong sih, Jaehyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Kau pasti sudah menemuinya kemarin kan setelah aku memberimu alamat itu?"

"Ya, kemarin aku menemuinya," Aku mengangguk. "Tapi namja itu menolak untuk bercerita." Aku membuang muka saat Ten menatapku penuh menyelidik.

"Apa kau membuat keributan kemarin?" terka Ten.

Aku menatap Ten tak mengerti. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Ten berdecak. "Kau pasti membuat keributan saat bertemu Taeyong kemarin. Saat di Firelights Club?"

Aku mendongak sekilas. Mencoba kembali mengingat kilasan peristiwa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Taeyong semalam. Tamparan yang kulayangkan pada Taeyong. Dua ahjussi yang terkapar karena tendanganku. Tamparan Taeyong karena kata-kataku yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Jawab aku, Jaehyun. Kau membuat keributan saat di club, kan?" Ten terus mendesakku dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"YA! AKU MELAKUKANNYA!" aku menghembus napas kasar. "Bilang padaku, Ten. Bilang kalau kau sebenarnya tau kan apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong?!"

Pandangan Ten terhadapku berubah. "Aku tidak tahu apa pun."

"Bohong! Kau tahu segalanya tentang Taeyong! Dimana Taeyong bekerja. Nomor ponselnya, tapi kenapa kau berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh dengan terus bertanya padaku seperti ini, Ten!"

Aku sontak merasa kaget saat Ten berani menarik kerah seragam yang kupakai. "Kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah tahu sepupuku dilecehkan oleh namja berengsek sepertimu! Aku selalu mengagumi Taeyongie dari lama. Aku iri padanya yang dapat mendapatkan beasiswa bertingkat sekaligus lompat tingkatan karena kepandaiannya itu. Masa depan indah sudah menanti di depan matanya! Tapi Taeyong harus putus sekolah karena seorang bajingan berengsek yang sembarangan menitipkan benih di rahimnya!"

Aku ternganga. "T-tunggu dulu! Sepupu?!" Aku tertawa sumbang. Mana mungkin seorang kucing penyendiri seperti Taeyong memiliki sepupu seperti Ten. Mereka berdua bahkan sekolah di tempat yang sama! Berada di tingkatan yang sama! Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat keduanya saling sapa. Apa itu yang disebut sepupu?

"Aku sepupu Taeyong, tapi Taeyong tak pernah menganggapku sepupunya," ujar Ten lesu.

Aku menatap Ten penuh tanda tanya. Namja itu menatapku sinis. "Aku tahu semua yang terjadi diantara kalian. Kau bajingan berengsek yang sudah membuat sepupuku hamil! BERENGSEK!"

Ten terus memakiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan nyalangnya. Aku menelan salivaku kasar, tapi kemudian tertawa sumbang. "Ten, berhentilah berhalusinasi. Aku memang sudah melakukan hal _itu_ pada Taeyong, tapi bukannya Taeyong memang sering melakukannya? maksudku, pekerjaan Taeyong memang seperti itu, kan? Melacur dengan pria berbeda setiap harinya?"

"BERENGSEK! JAGA UCAPANMU YA!" Ten memakiku lagi. "Taeyongie tidak seperti itu! Apa karena dia bekerja di tempat hina seperti itu dan kau langsung mengatainya pelacur? Sumpah demi apa pun, Taeyong bukan pelacur!"

Aku balas menatap Ten sinis. "Darimana kau bisa tahu jika Taeyong bukan pelacur? Aku melihatnya sendiri bagaimana Taeyong yang menari di lantai dansa dengan dua ahjussi tambun hidung belang! Kau pikir untuk apa ia melakukannya jika bukan untuk melacur! Apa pekerjaan Taeyong sebenarnya?! Kuyakin kau pasti tahu, Ten. Apa Taeyong bekerja menjadi seorang bartender? Atau benar-benar menjadi seorang penari striptease?"

Ten menatapku tak percaya. "Apa kau selalu melihat Taeyong dari sisi buruknya saja, Jaehyun? Apa tidak pernah terpikir sedikit pun di benakmu, barangkali Taeyong yang sesungguhnya tak seperti itu! Bisa saja itu hanya asumsi bodohmu, kan! Kenapa kau selalu membuat persepsi sendiri, Jaehyun! Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini! Keidiotanmu akan membuat hidup Taeyong semakin menderita karena kenyataannya ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya adalah namja bodoh sepertimu!" napas Ten terengah. Sejenak aku tak menyangka namja bermata sinis yang selalu menampilkan sikap tak acuh dan tak mau tahunya akan Taeyong—dulu aku menganggap mereka sekedar teman sekelas walau nyatanya mereka malah saudara sepupu—itu bisa berteriak sehisteris ini. Bahkan sampai urat-urat di lehernya terlihat.

"Aku mempercayai apa yang aku lihat. Buktinya sudah ada. Untuk apa kau terus membela sepupu jalangmu itu, Ten!" aku berteriak.

Ten balas berteriak. "Tapi Taeyong bukan jalang! Sialan—ternyata kau benar-benar berengsek Jaehyun! Tak heran jika Taeyong selalu menangis sepanjang malam selama berbulan-bulan ini! Cih!" Ten meludah ke arahku. "Tapi bodoh! Harusnya Taeyong tak menangis. Bodoh jika sepupuku itu menangisi namja berengsek sepertimu!"

Ten menarik napasnya panjang. "Lihat saja, Jaehyun. Kau akan menyesal telah menelantarkan Taeyong dan anak dalam kandungannya. Suatu saat jika masanya tiba, karma selalu ada. Saat kau datang pada Taeyong dan semuanya telah berubah, jangan salahkan Taeyongieku. Kau yang sudah memilihnya dari awal untuk tidak mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Esok saat kau menyadari apa yang sebenarnya penting dan tak penting untukmu. Hal yang pertama kali yang akan membayangi harimu adalah tentang penyesalan. Menyesal karena sudah melepaskan orang seperti Taeyong untuk tetap menetap di hidupmu dan jadi bagian dari hidupku—"

"STOPP—TEN!" aku menggerakkan gestur berhenti untuk menghentikan celotehan Ten yang terdengar sangat memuakkan di telingaku.

Apa-apaan namja ini! Dia ingin menasehatiku karena tak pernah menganggap Taeyong dan kehamilannya itu nyata?!

SHIT! Persetan dengan segalanya.

Aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ten begitu saja. Bahkan saat mulut namja itu masih terbuka karena belum menyelesaikan seluruh dari ucapannya. Aku menoleh sekilas dan dapat melihat wajah merah padam Ten yang menatapku dengan tangan terkepalnya. Namja itu menatapku nyalang dan kembali mengumpat.

"Sialan!"

* * *

Bajingan berengsek.

Ya, itulah aku dulu. Selepas hari dimana semua adu mulutku dengan Ten, namja itu menghilang begitu saja. Benar-benar menghilang. Kasusnya sama seperti saat Taeyong dulu. Mendadak menghilang bak ditelan mulut bumi!

Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa yang terjadi dengan dua namja itu?

Aku tak mengerti alasan mengapa sampai saat ini Taeyong tak pernah sekali pun masuk sekolah, sekarang disusul Ten yang beberapa hari ini tak masuk sekolah karena alasan izin.

Ini sudah dua minggu lebih sejak adu mulutku dengan Ten, dan kurasa hampir sebulan lebih sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Taeyong.

Hubunganku dengan Taeyong… benar-benar putus kontak. Sejak pertemuan terakhir kami di Club Firelights itu aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya. Pernah sekali aku kembali ke club itu, tapi Taeyong tak ada di sana. Kata salah satu bartender di sana, Kim Minseok—yang mengaku kenal Taeyong—namja bersurai pink pastel itu sudah lebih dari seminggu cuti bekerja karena alasan perutnya yang sering kram.

Harapan satu-satunya untuk kembali bertemu dengan Taeyong pupus. Taeyong cuti bekerja begitu saja. Sedangkan saat aku bertanya pada Minseok hyung dimana alamat rumah Taeyong, namja itu pun juga tidak mengetahuinya.

Kurasa itu merupakan masa tersulitku, karena kupikir akan benar-benar putus kontak dengan Taeyong. Aku ingin bertanya pada pelayan Club yang lain tentang dimana dan bagaimana keadaan namja bersurai pink itu sekarang, tapi sepertinya hanya Minseok hyung yang Taeyong kenal dan hubungan mereka pun sepertinya tak begitu dekat.

Rasanya aku nyaris putus asa karena berhari-hari mencari informasi tentang Taeyong tanpa henti, tapi tak membuahkan hasil apa pun. Taeyong tak begitu pandai bergaul. Dia cenderung seorang yang _introvert_. Tak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. Bahkan aku baru menyadari jika beberapa bulan yang lalu ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Kemana-mana selalu bersama denganku. Yang artinya Taeyong mungkin tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk bergaul dengan yang lain.

Saat aku bertanya pada salah satu staff tata usaha sekolah. Mereka malah balik menyerbuku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang aku sendiri pun juga tak tahu apa alasannya. Mengapa Taeyong mendadak menghilang dan tanpa kabar. Bahkan Nam sonsaengnim bilang bahwa rumah yang Taeyong tinggali selama ini selalu kosong jika guru berkulitan tan itu datang untuk berkunjung dan ingin menanyakan kabar namja bersurai pink itu.

"Apa Taeyong tak menghubungimu sama sekali, Jaehyun?" Nam sonsaengnim membenahi kacamatanya yang merosot. Dia menatapku lekat sembari menatapi arsip-arsip kesiswaan di ruang tata usaha sekolah.

Aku berdehem pelan. Entah mengapa mendadak aku merasa gugup. Apa aku diam-diam merasa jika menghilangnya Taeyong dari dunia ini benar-benar karena ulahku?

"Dia tak mengatakan apa pun padaku," ujarku seadanya.

Nam sonsaengnim menghela napas. "Taeyong itu salah satu murid yang dapat diandalkan di sekolah ini. Selalu mencetak prestasi terbaiknya selama bersekolah di sini. Itulah sebabnya anak itu berhak mendapat beasiswa bertingkat dan lompat tingkat sekaligus," Nam sonsaengnim mendongak untuk menatapku sekilas, "Tapi Taeyong mendadak menghilang begitu saja. Kupikir kau tahu apa alasan Taeyong mendadak berhenti sekolah, Jaehyun."

Aku mendongak. Menatap wajah berkerut Nam sonsaengnim. "Taeyong belum putus sekolah, ssaem. Aku yakin Taeyong belum berhenti sekolah. Meski ini sudah sebulan lebih ia tidak masuk sekolah, tapi pasti ada alasan mengapa Taeyong melakukan ini. Pasti ada alasan yang lebih rasional kenapa Taeyong tak masuk sekolah…" Aku balas menatap Nam sonsaengnim sebelum kembali bergumam. "…juga pasti ada alasan kenapa Taeyong terus bersembunyi dan menghindar dari ingar-bingar dunia seperti ini," ujarku lirih.

"Ssaem…" aku menghembus napas gusar, "Apa aku boleh meminta alamat rumah Taeyong sekarang?"

Nam sonsaengnim menatapku untuk sepersekian detik tanpa berkedip. "Untuk apa, Jaehyun? Aku sudah berulang kali pergi kesana dan rumah itu selalu kosong. Seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Kemungkinan besar Taeyong memang sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk paham. "Biarkan saja, Ssaem. Aku ingin pergi ke rumah itu dan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Nam sonsaengnim kembali menatapku. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Jaehyun. Akan kucarikan datanya terlebih dahulu," ujar Nam sonsaengnim kemudian mulai beranjak.

* * *

Rumah yang berada di hadapanku terlihat begitu sepi. Tampak kosong. Saat aku mengedarkan pandangku, yang kudapati hanyalah ilalang dan tanaman liar yang tumbuh meninggi. Keadaan rumah ini menyeramkan. Keadaannya mengindikasikan jika rumah ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni. Aku terpekur sejenak. Apa benar Taeyong tinggal di rumah seperti ini? Atau Taeyong memang sudah lama pindah?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ, nak?"

Aku menoleh saat suara membuyarkan lamunanku, juga berhenti dengan tingkah konyolku yang sedari tadi terus menggedor pintu.

Pria tua itu menatapku aneh. Aku segera menghampirinya saat merasa mungkin saja pria tua ini tetangga sebelah rumah Taeyong.

"Ahjussi, maaf. Apakah ini rumah Taeyong?" tanyaku.

Pria tua itu kembali menatapku aneh. "Lee Taeyong, ya? Anak Sohee dan Junmyeong?" pria itu bergumam pelan.

"E-eh?" aku menatap pria tua itu tak mengerti. "Apakah Anda mengenal Lee Taeyong, tuan?"

"Ya." Pria tua itu mengangguk. "Aku mengenalnya. Dan benar, ini memang rumah Lee Taeyong, tapi nak sudah lama Taeyong tak tinggal di rumah ini. Aku terakhir melihatnya saat…" pria tua itu mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat, ia mengusapi dagu tanpa jenggotnya itu. "Ah… iya! Saat Taeyong pulang dari pesta sekolahnya, menggunakan pakaian koyak dan jalan yang terseok!" sahut pria tua itu.

Aku tertegun. Mataku melotot. Bukankah itu waktu yang sama dimana aku baru saja memperkosa Taeyong?

Pria tua itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "…saat itu aku tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan pria muda itu saat hendak berangkat bekerja. Saat itu Taeyong berkata jika ia baru saja pulang dari pesta dansa sekolahnya dan berkata padaku jika dia baik-baik saja. Kejadian saat itu berlalu cepat sekali. Kurasa kejadiannya pun tak lebih dari dua menit. Itu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Taeyong, karena setelahnya rumah itu tak pernah terbuka lagi…"

Pria tua itu menjeda ucapannya untuk menghela napas. "…banyak tetangga yang mengatakan jika hari itu, di hari yang sama… segerombolan bandit penagih utang datang ke rumah Taeyong dan mengacaukan rumah anak muda itu. Kata istriku pun juga begitu, istriku bilang jika rumah itu sudah disita oleh para bandit penagih utang. Aku ingat istriku pernah bilang jika ia melihat namja bersurai pink itu menangis dan terus memeluk kaki para bandit itu, memohon agar rumahnya tak disita. Tapi Taeyong kalah. Anak muda itu yang pada akhirnya harus pergi… sekarang rumah itu sudah bukan milik Taeyong lagi."

"B-bandit penagih utang?"

"Ya." Pria tua itu mengangguk. "Keluarga Taeyong sudah lama terlilit utang, semuanya bermula sejak kejadian bunuh diri yang dilakukan Junmyeong—ayah Taeyong—tiga tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya yang seorang pekerja kasar di sebuah proyek konstruksi bangunan, yang hobinya mabuk dan berjudi itu mati tertabrak truk pengangkut barang saat mencoba untuk kabur dari bandit-bandit penagih utang itu…" pria tua itu mendongak sekilas. "Sejak kematian Junmyeong, semua menjadi beban Taeyong. Anak muda itu… kadang aku merasa kasian karena melihatnya harus banting tulang mencari uang. Ia harus menanggung utang ayahnya yang terus berbunga dan juga menanggung ibunya yang pesakitan."

"Apa ahjussi tahu bagaimana Taeyong sekarang? Ahjussi tahu kan dimana alamat rumah Taeyong yang baru?" tanyaku cepat. Napasku berhembus kasar. Degup jantungku berdetak cepat. Apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong sebenarnya? Apa benar jika sekarang namja itu baik-baik saja?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku sudah tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Taeyong, ataupun mendengar kabar tentang anak itu lagi. Tapi kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk. Separuh napasku masih bergemuruh saat beberapa detik berikutnya pria tua itu pamit karena memiliki janji dengan orang lain.

Tubuhku melunglai di lantai beranda—bekas—rumah Taeyong dulu. Apa yang dikatakan pria tua tadi benar adanya? Apa benar kisah hidup Taeyong seburuk itu? Kenapa Taeyong tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun? Apa ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini selain aku? Apa Taeyong tak berbagi kisahnya karena berpikir hidupnya tak seberuntung itu?

Aku menggeram. Dengan langkah berat aku pergi menjauhi rumah berpenampilan usang itu. Rasanya dadaku bergejolak hebat. Merasa kesal, sedih, iba sekaligus kecewa karena Taeyong tak pernah berbagi sedikit pun kisahnya kepadaku.

Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Jaehyun! Sejak awal hubungan kami memang aneh! Tapi rasanya berbagi rasa sakit atau kisah hidup bukan masalah tentang seberapa jauh hubungan yang kita jalani atau tentang seberapa dekat kita dengan orang tersebut. Yang kutahu semua orang pasti memiliki masalah. Apa dengan memendamnya itu akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa sebegitu tidak percayanya Taeyong, hingga ia tak pernah membuka kisah hidupnya barang sedikit pun. Atau selama ini memang aku yang terlalu tak acuh tentang kisah hidup Taeyong karena terlalu fokus pada ambisiku yang ingin balas dendam dan mengacaukan rencana namja bersurai pink itu yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan kakakku?

Argh! Segala pikiran buruk, perasaan mengganjal, menyesal, kecewa serasa berkecamuk menjadi satu di kepalaku! Aku mengerang hebat seraya menjambaki suraiku kasar dan terus berjalan sembari merutuki diriku sendiri.

Saat sampai di penghujung gang, mataku terbelalak saat ekor mataku tak sengaja menangkap sekelebat bayangan. Dia namja bersurai pink, memakai masker dan beranjak memasuki bus yang kebetulan berhenti di halte yang berada di ujung jalan.

Dia namja yang kucari selama berbulan-bulan ini!

"TAEYOOONGG!" aku reflek berteriak dan berlari untuk mengejar Taeyong.

Tapi untuk sekian kalinya aku terlambat. Bus itu perlahan mulai berderak, pintunya mulai tertutup perlahan dan detik berikutnya bus itu mulai melaju. Semakin lama, semakin jauh semakin pula kecepatannya bertambah.

Aku mengerang.

Setelah berhasil menemukan Taeyong, kini aku kembali gagal untuk mendapatkannya.

* * *

 **One More Step**

* * *

Sia-sia.

Semua yang kulakukan rasanya sia-sia saja!

Semua tentang Taeyong kini terasa mustahil dan semu.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami tak bertemu. Entah sudah berapa bulan bahkan minggu aku tak melihat surai pinknya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak mendengar celotehan namja itu. Kini semua hilang. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyadarinya, tapi segalanya tanpa Taeyong perlahan berubah.

Apa mungkin benar, seharusnya aku percaya jika karma itu ada. Ketika dulu aku terlalu sibuk akan kebahagiaan Irene noona. Aku tak menghiraukan segalanya. Terlalu gelap mata. Aku berusaha melakukan apa pun hanya untuk memperjuangkan kebahagiaan Irene noona, keluargaku satu-satunya, tanpa sadar jika mungkin saja kelakuanku ini menyakiti banyak pihak.

Aku selalu memandang Taeyong sebagai namja perusak hubungan orang. Yang ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan Irene noona dan Johnny hyung. Aku selalu berpikir jika Taeyong hanyalah parasit yang tega-teganya menghancurkan pasangan bahagia yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Aku terlalu gelap mata! Sampai-sampai aku tak peduli dengan sisi kehidupan namja itu.

Aku benar-benar seorang bajingan brengsek jika sudah melakukan balsa dendam yang harusnya dilakukan Irene noona pada Taeyong. Bajingan brengsek yang selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Taeyong. Berlaku sok tahu, padahal nyatanya aku ini hanyalah seorang namja bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang terus bersembunyi!

Salah jika kalian menganggap Taeyong bersembunyi dari segala ingar-bingar dunia dan memilih untuk menghindarinya. Taeyong tak bermaksud untuk bersembunyi. Taeyong tak bermaksud untuk menghindari dunia. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menghindariku. Menjauh dari seorang pecundang berengsek ini.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku bisa jadi sedepresi ini sekarang padahal sebelumnya aku tampak baik-baik saja, bahkan menampik segala rasa kepedulianku pada Taeyong.

Kini tidak lagi.

Tepatnya… segalanya telah berubah.

Aku tidak tahu kapan waktu itu tepat terjadi. Waktu-waktu berlalu semenjak aku mendatangi rumah kosong Taeyong dari alamat yang diberikan Nam sonsaengnim. Waktu-waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat karena kuhabiskan untuk mencari namja bersurai pink itu, tapi terkadang juga terasa begitu lambat dan hambar karena aku melakukan semua kegiatanku di sekolah sendirian. Tidak ada lagi Irene noona, Johnny hyung dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Bahkan Taeyong pun menghilang begitu saja.

Semuanya berubah.

Aku menyadari semuanya yang terjadi karena pada hari itu, mendadak Nam sonsaengnim memanggilku ke ruang pribadinya. Wajah Nam sonsaengnim tampak beberapa kali berkerut, tapi bibir pria paruh baya di hadapanku ini tetap terkatup rapat. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepadaku.

"A-apa ini, ssaem?" aku tergagap.

Nam sonsaengnim membenahi letak kacamatanya seraya berdehem pelan. "Baca saja, Jaehyun."

Setengah ragu aku mulai membuka amplop itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah surat.

Dengan kening berkerut, aku mulai membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya. Perlahan tapi pasti aku membaca surat itu kata demi kata. "APA INI?!"

Aku marah dan membuang surat putih itu begitu saja. "TAEYONG TIDAK MUNGKIN DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH INI KAN?!"

Nam sonsaengnim menggeleng. Ia beranjak dan menghampiriku yang meledak-ledak begitu saja. "Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan Taeyong, Jaehyun. Kami semua mengerti jika Taeyong adalah murid yang pandai di sekolah ini. Sangat disayangkan jika ia kami keluarkan begitu saja, terlebih Taeyong adalah siswa kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menjalani ujian akhir kelulusan. Tidak ada hal yang bisa kami jadikan alasan untuk mengeluarkannya."

Mata merahku berubah menjadi sendu. "Lalu apa ini, ssaem. Kenapa Taeyong dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini…" aku menggigit bibir bawahku getir seraya melemparkan surat putih sialan itu ke lantai ruang pribadi Nam sonsaengnim yang dingin.

"Pihak sekolah tidak mengeluarkan Taeyong, Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong sendiri yang memilih untuk keluar," ujar Nam sonsaengnim.

Aku menatap kosong ke depan. "Kenapa Taeyong melakukan ini… pertama ia menghilang. Kemudian ia keluar dari sekolah begitu saja… aku tahu jika beban hidup Taeyong tidak semudah itu. Aku tahu sekarang… tapi bagaimana aku bisa membantunya jika untuk dapat menemukannya bisa jadi sesulit ini…" aku berujar lirih. Tubuhku melunglai di lantai begitu saja dengan bahu turun. Mungkin saja Nam sonsaengnim akan menganggapku sebagai sosok yang sangat rapuh sekarang. Aku tak peduli. Toh, pada kenyataannya aku memang begitu rapuh tanpa seorang Taeyong sekarang.

Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa sepeduli ini pada Taeyong. Sosok yang seharusnya kubenci karena niatan jahatnya pada hubungan Irene noona dan Johnny hyung. Kenapa sekarang aku merasa jika aku tak bisa membenci namja menyebalkan itu? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin selalu melihat namja itu tersenyum tulus seperti saat aku membawanya ke Namsan tower dulu?

Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa merasa sesakit ini melihat Taeyong yang menjauh pergi. Seberapa lama kita tak bertemu. Kenapa aku merasa sakit saat mengetahui jika Taeyong tak pernah menghindari dunia. Tujuan utamanya pergi adalah untuk menghindariku. Menghindari bajingan brengsek ini.

Terkadang aku juga berpikir, kenapa aku tetap peduli dan mencari sosok bersurai pink itu meski sudah berbulan-bulan tak menemukannya. Saat merasa sudah menyusuri seluruh tempat dan hasilnya nihil, kenapa aku tak menyerah saja?

Tapi kemudian aku merasa seperti menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang sekian lama terngiang dan memenuhi rongga kepalaku saat aku bertemu Taeyong. Aku bertemu Taeyong! Tepatnya aku tidak sengaja bertemu Taeyong!

Bodohnya saat itu aku masih belum menyadari perasaan apa yang kurasakan waktu itu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mendefinisikan arti jantungku yang bertalu-talu hebat saat tak sengaja melihat Taeyong yang menggunakan masker pinknya dan berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah bus.

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mendefinisikan segala perasaan haru, iba, bahagia yang kurasakan saat melihat sosok berjaket hitam tebal dengan masker pinknya tampak berusaha untuk mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. Saat itu, aku juga terlalu bodoh atau bahkan terlalu abai untuk sekedar merasa sakit hati karena tak bisa menyentuh, memeluk dan bersitatap dengan si pemilik kelereng legam itu. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah duduk terdiam di deretan belakang kursi penumpang. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mendefinisikan segala perasaan bahagiaku saat dapat menemukan Taeyong, tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakitku karena tak bisa menyentuh, bersitatap bahkan bertegur sapa pada sosok bersurai pink tersebut.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berdiam diri dari jarak jauh dan terus memandangi namja bersurai pink itu. Namja itu terlihat sedikit berbeda. Surai pinknya yang tampak lebih lebat. Tubuh pendeknya yang sedikit lebih berisi. Satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah tentang betapa seringnya Taeyong memegangi perutnya. Mencengkramnya seperti orang yang kesakitan, tapi aku tak dapat menangkap ekspresi apapun dari wajah Taeyong yang tertutup masker pinknya.

Untuk sejenak aku merasa lega karena meskipun Taeyong sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lamanya, setidaknya namja itu tak menjadi seorang tuna wisma dan menggelandang di jalan. Aku harap Taeyong tinggal di rumah saudaranya dan mendapatkan penghidupan yang layak di sana.

Bus turun di pemberhentian yang berikutnya. Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut turun dengan beberapa yeoja berseragam SMA yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Yeoja-yeoja itu tampak asyik bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya tanpa sadar salah satu diantara mereka tak sengaja menyiku perut Taeyong. Namja bersurai pink itu merintih karena yeoja berambut pendek itu menyiku perutnya cukup keras. Taeyong tampak kesakitan hingga detik berikutnya tubuh namja itu tampak oleng dan nyaris terjerembab ke lantai halte yang dingin dan kotor.

Aku baru saja hendak berteriak saat melihat Taeyong yang hampir terjatuh, tapi mendadak saja segalanya terasa begitu aneh. Suaraku seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan, terlebih saat melihat sebuah tangan yang meraih Taeyong. Sosok yang sama yang membantu Taeyong berdiri dan tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Taeyong beranjak dengan cepat menuju kesisian halte dengan sosok bertubuh tinggi itu di sebelahnya. Sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan topi hitam dan tubuh membelakangiku membuatku tak dapat mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Dengan cepat aku beranjak. Aku harus mengikuti Taeyong. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan namja itu lagi. Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya dan dimana ia tinggal.

"Taeyongie, kau harusnya hati-hati. Kau bisa saja melukai calon keponakanku, kan." Sosok itu menyentuh bahu ringkih Taeyong, lalu tangannya naik untuk mengusak surai pink Taeyong.

Tanpa sadar aku mendengus napas kasar.

"Tidak ada-apa, hyung. Tadi aku hanya oleng sedikit. Terimakasih hyung sudah menangkapku tadi, jika tidak mungkin bayiku akan jatuh dan terbentur sesuatu." Taeyong mengusap perut yang berada di balik jaket hitam tebal itu. Aku yang mengikuti mereka di belakang tak dapat mengalihkan mataku dari jemari lentik Taeyong yang mengusapi perutnya sendiri.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Taeyong? Mau kuantar sampai tujuan?"

Wajah Taeyong tertunduk malu-malu, tapi kemudian memilih menggeleng untuk menolak. "Aku bisa sendiri, hyung. Tujuanku berada dua blok tak jauh dari tempat ini kok."

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat itu lagi?" sosok bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Taeyong itu menoleh dan matanya bersitatap dengan kelereng legam Taeyong. Argh! Aku harus menahan mati-matian menahan rasa iri itu karena tak dapat bersitatap dengan kelereng legam Taeyong secara langsung.

Taeyong menoleh sekilas, lalu mengangguk. "Kau pulang saja, Johnny hyung. Biarkan aku pergi ke tempat itu sendiri ya. Aku butuh waktu sendiri… benar-benar sendiri."

Aku yang semula sedang menajamkan telingaku karena suara Taeyong yang melirih itu segera melotot saat mendengar nama yang Taeyong sebut.

JOHNNY HYUNG?!

Aku bergeming. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berhambur ke arah dua manusia di hadapanku dan menonjok wajah salah satu diantara mereka. Wajah Johnny hyung. Apa Johnny hyung juga sama bajingannya seperti Kris hyung yang berniat menghancurkan hati Irene noona?

Dalam diam aku mengamati interaksi antara dua manusia di hadapanku ini. Taeyong dengan sosok yang Taeyong cintai. Aku meringis pelan melihatnya.

"Kau hati-hati, Taeyong. Kau mungkin benar jika membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, tapi jangan sampai kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi ya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Taeyongie." Gigiku bergemeretak. Bahkan Johnny hyung dengan sebegitu santainya mengusak surai pink Taeyong. Mataku memanas melihatnya.

"Iya, hyung. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

Taeyong melambai ke arah Johnny hyung saat keduanya berpisah di sebuah persimpangan. Aku menatap punggung kecil Taeyong yang menjauh dengan tatapan kurang rela, tapi kemudian kumantapkan langkahku untuk menepuk bahu sosok tinggi itu.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hyung, aku butuh bicara denganmu."

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat emosiku meledak-ledak saat ini. Saat melihat wajah Johnny hyung saat ini pun terlihat sangat menyebalkan, bahkan baru saja aku hampir melayangkan satu bogeman mentah di wajah kekasih Irene noona itu.

"Calmdown, Jung." Johnny hyung mengusap bahuku pelan, bahkan cenderung penuh kesabaran menghadapiku yang tengah meledak-ledak ini.

Johnny hyung terlihat begitu santai menghadapiku. Dengan santai pula namja itu malah melambaikan tangan kepada pelayan cafe dan memesan dua Americano panas.

"Kopi memang enak di minum di suasana seterik ini ya, Jaehyun," ujar Johnny hyung.

Aku mendelik. "Berhentilah berpura-pura, hyung." Aku menatapnya tajam.

Johnny hyung tertawa. "Berpura-pura bagaimana, Jaehyun. Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapanmu…" namja kekasih Irene noona itu memandangku dengan tatapan yang seakan mencibir hidupku yang menyedihkan ini.

 _BRAKK!_

Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja cafe itu keras hingga membuat beberapa pelanggan maupun pelayan cafe itu memusatkan pandangan terhadap kami. Aku menghembus napas kasar.

"Hyung, selama ini hyung tahukan jika aku hampir frustrasi mencari Taeyong, tapi bagaimana bisa hyung menyembunyikan fakta padaku JIKA TERNYATA SELAMA INI HYUNG SERING BERTEMU DENGANNYA!"

Johnny hyung menatapku lekat saat aku mulai berteriak di hadapannya. Emosiku yang kembali meledak-ledak.

Johnny hyung tak mengatakan apa pun dan membiarkanku mengatur napas yang mulai naik turun tak aturan. Johnny hyung bahkan masih terdiam sampai seorang pelayan membawakan dua Americano pesanan Johnny hyung tadi. Johnny hyung meraih salah satu cangkir itu dan menyesapnya pelan. "Aku memang sering menemui Taeyong." Johnny hyung berkata santai seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang tidak akan membebankanku.

"BRENGSEK!" aku memaki.

Johnny hyung kembali tertawa. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Jaehyun. Aku sering bertemu dengan Taeyong. Kau berharap aku akan memberitahukan keadaan Taeyong padamu?"

"Tapi hyung tahu bagaimana frustrasinya aku selama ini mencari Taeyong!"

"Dan kau tidak tahu seberapa frustrasinya Taeyong menghindarimu, JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Aku tertegun saat Johnny hyung membalas ucapanku disertai dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan begitu saja Taeyong bertemu dengan namja berengsek sepertimu!" Johnny hyung tertawa sinis dan kembali menyesap kopinya santai.

"M-maksudmu?" aku mengerjap tak mengerti.

 _BUGGH! BUGGH!_

"Kau sudah memperkosa Taeyong, kan?" Johnny hyung memukul perutku sekali dua kali sampai seorang petugas keamanan datang dan mengusir kami. Johnny hyung menarik lenganku begitu saja dan membawaku keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"Darimana hyung tahu—?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi di antara kalian…" Johnny hyung menatapku dengan sorot tajamnya dan bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah bogeman mentah terhadapku, tapi kemudian namja jangkung itu menunduk. "…tapi memang ternyata aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahuinya."

Tangan yang semula terkepal hendak memukulku itu melunglai lemah. Tubuh Johnny hyung melemah. Namja itu berjongkok di tengah jalan begitu saja. "Andai aku tahu lebih awal, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Taeyong dari segalanya… aku berhasil menyelamatkannya sekali, Jaehyun… tapi bagaimana jika Taeyong melakukannya lagi…" bibir Johnny hyung mendadak bergetar.

Aku mengeryit tak mengerti. "Apa maksud Johnny hyung? Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?!"

Tubuh Johnny hyung mulai menggigil. "Aku bertemu Taeyong saat percobaan bunuh diri namja itu. Dia hampir saja lompat dari jembatan di sungai Han jika aku tak mencegahnya saat itu. Jika aku terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin saja sudah tidak ada Taeyong lagi—"

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

Aku tertawa sumbang. "—Taeyong mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin! Hyung pasti berbohong!"

"Katakan jika aku berbohong, Jaehyun! Tapi semua hal gila ini adalah sebab ulahmu! Tidakkah kau berpikir sebaiknya untuk bertanggung jawab?!"

"Bertanggung jawab—"

"Bertanggung jawab atas Taeyong, bodoh! Sekarang namja itu tengah hamil anakmu!"

"T-tapi Taeyong adalah namja, hyung! Meski kami sudah pernah melakukannya. Bukan berarti Taeyong bisa hamil. Taeyong juga melakukannya dengan banyak orang, kenapa pula aku yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

Bukannya menjawab, Johnny hyung malah menertawaiku. Namja jangkung itu bangkit dan menepuk bahuku pelan. "Jaehyun, bahkan aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu. Kau itu sebenarnya sudah tahu kan tentang kehamilan Taeyong. Kau mencoba untuk mengelaknya? Sampai kapan? Kau mau menebus kesalahanmu sekarang atau mau menciptakan kesalahan-kesalahanmu yang lain?"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Johnny hyung.

"Sekarang mau bangkit dan membenahi kesalahan? Akan kuberitahu kemana Taeyong akan pergi tadi."

Aku mendongak dan menatap Johnny hyung yang menatapku meyakinkan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan tangis saat namja jangkung itu menarikku kepelukan hangat lambang kasih sayang seorang sahabat.

Aku harap apa yang dikatakan Johnny hyung salah.

Tentang Taeyong yang putus asa, frustrasi, hamil dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

* * *

Aku melangkah ragu memasuki bangunan berwarna putih pucat dengan dinding-dinding kusam yang nyaris mengelupas ini. Bau cat dan obat dimana-mana.

Dahiku mengeryit dalam, tapi memilih untuk bungkam dan tetap mengikuti kemana sekiranya Johnny hyung akan membawaku.

Johnny hyung mengantarkanku sampai ke sudut ruangan di lantai tiga bangunan itu. tampak asing dan mengerikan dengan beberap dokter dan perawat yang berlalu lalang. Pasien yang di blok perkamar. Johnny hyung mendorongku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih sempit sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Jaehyun."

Johnny hyung berlalu. Punggungnya semakin jauh dan menghilang di sebuah persimpangan koridor.

Kelereng kelabuku menelisik ruangan sempit yang berbau aneh—percampuran antara bau sangit dengan bau obat yang menyengat—tapi semua itu teralihkan begitu saja saat mendengar suara isak tangisan seseorang. Isak tangis Taeyong.

Aku tercenung. Namun memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok saat melihat di sudut ruangan yang Taeyong tampak menangisi seseorang dengan tubuh terkerangkeng di dalam sel pasien. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh ringkih dan rambut yang dipenuhi uban.

"Banyak hal yang telah terjadi eomma. Aku datang ke sini lagi, bukan untuk berpamitan karena ingin mengakhiri hidupku seperti waktu itu. Rasanya aku benar-benar salah. Keliru. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran sekolot itu jika mati adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini… harusnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku terlalu egois untuk menyadari jika aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk terus menjagamu dan menjaga cucumu…" Taeyong kembali terisak. Suaranya parau dan begitu menyayat hati.

Aku tercenung memandangi namja bersurai pink itu. Tubuhnya melunglai di lantai rumah sakit yang kotor. Tangisnya terisak memegangi teralis besi yang menghalangi tubuh mungil Taeyong untuk memeluk sosok wanita paruh baya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

Untuk sejenak aku mengiba melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Taeyong yang meraung-raung, menangis memegangi lengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil ibu. Aku sudah cukup mengetahui betapa menyedihkannya hidup Taeyong selama ini setelah ayah Taeyong yang meninggal, tapi aku tak menyangka jika hidup Taeyong memang semenyedihkan itu.

Menjadi seorang yatim dan anak tunggal sekaligus pasti bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Taeyong. Terlebih Taeyong harus di hadapkan pada kenyataan jika ibunya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Perlu kalian tahu jika tempat dimana aku berada saat ini bukanlah sebuah rumah sakit biasa, melainkan sebuah panti rehabilitasi mental dimana orang-orang dengan mental terguncang mereka dikumpulkan dan diurus.

Ibu Taeyong salah satu dari sekian banyak pasien yang di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

Melihat dari kondisinya sekarang, Ibu Taeyong tampak begitu menyedihkan. Tubuhnya kurus kering dengan rambut acak-acakan. Pakaian kumal yang sama yang digunakan setiap pasien. Ibu Taeyong lebih mirip gelandangan tidak terurus yang ditangkap para petugas keamanan. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangi tubuh ringkih Taeyong yang terus menangis. Dan kenapa Taeyong terus mengulang kata bayiku dan cucu eomma? Taeyong tidak mungkin benar-benar hamil, kan? Kenapa pula Taeyong harus terus mengatakan dua kalimat sakral itu, yang setiap kali diucapkan rasanya selalu tepat menghujam jantungku.

Kelereng kelabuku bergerak-gerak gusar saat beberapa saat kemudian kulihat Taeyong yang menyeka air matanya kasar. Namja itu beranjak pelan dan kembali memegangi perutnya kesakitan. Aku memejamkan mata setiap kali Taeyong melakukan hal itu. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan melihat Taeyong kesakitan. Rasanya aku ingin mengelak semua perasaan iba setiap kali melihat Taeyong mencengkram perutnya, rasanya aku ingin marah karena Taeyong menyakiti perutnya sendiri, rasanya aku juga ingin mengumpat dan memaki melampiaskan segala perasaan aneh yang aku sendiri tak dapat mendefinisikannya.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke tembok saat melihat Taeyong yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan kembali mengikuti namja yang perlahan mulai melangkah pergi itu.

 _BUGH!_

"AKKHHHH! Mmppttt—" Taeyong merintih kesakitan saat beberapa menit kemudian aku mendorong tubuhnya menuju tepian koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Dengan brutal aku mencium Taeyong. Kasar. Aku menyadarinya, tapi aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Melampiaskan segala perasaan terpendam yang kurasakan selama ini. Segala penantian, pencarian, perasaan sedih, sakit hati, kecewa. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku semakin mempercepat pertautan bibir kami yang cenderung tergesa-gesa dan terlihat penuh kefrustrasian. Aku merasakan beberapa kali tangan mungil Taeyong memukul dadaku mencoba untuk memberontak, tapi semakin namja itu berontak semakin pula aku gencar membelit bibirnya dengan lidahku dan mencecapnya kasar.

"ARGHH!"

"BERENGSEK!"

Tautan antara kami terlepas begitu saja saat kami berdua sama-sama nyaris kekurangan oksigen. Napasku memburu. Napas Taeyong tersengal. Sejenak aku dapat merasakan seperti kupu-kupu yang berkepakan di perutku saat kelereng abuku bertabrakan dengan kelereng legam Taeyong. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Rambutnya yang berantakan. Aku tak dapat menahan ujung bibirku untuk tidak melengkung. Aku dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menggelitik.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jaehyun?" Taeyong menatapku sendu.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dan kembali menyatukan bibir kami. Kali ini ciuman kami terasa lebih manis. Aku hanya melakukan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sudut-sudut bibir Taeyong. Berharap Taeyong dapat menangkap segala perasaanku. Kuharap bisa menyalurkan segala perasaan terpendamku kepada Taeyong selama ini.

Taeyong mungkin tidak membalas ciumanku, bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya pun namja itu tak sudi. Aku tahu, Taeyong masih trauma. Segala yang berhubungan denganku pasti akan memberikan luka pada Taeyong.

Aku kembali mengecup bibir Taeyong lembut.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Taeyong…" aku berbisik. Mengunci setiap pergerakan Taeyong dengan meletakkan dua lenganku di tembok. Kelereng abuku fokus menatap kelereng legam Taeyong yang terasa begitu memabukkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jaehyun?" Pertanyaan itu kembali keluar dari bibir Taeyong. Dengan suara yang begitu lirih dan memilukan.

"A-aku… aku merindukanmu, Taeyong…"

Bibir kami kembali tertaut bertepatan saat kudengar Taeyong kembali terisak. Kubungkam bibirnya dan kembali mengecupinya lembut. Namja bersurai pink ini memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Aku tersenyum terharu saat akhirnya namja ini mau membalas ciumanku.

Taeyong membalas ciumanku.

Dan itu rasanya… benar-benar membahagiakan.

* * *

 **Aku Namja Spesial 2**

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Jaehyun?"

Kelereng legam Taeyong menatapku tajam. Ia menopang dagunya dan berpangku kaki setelah meneguk sekali tandas minuman dingin yang dipesannya tadi.

Kami sedang berada di sebuah kedai coffe yang terletak tak jauh dari panti rehabilitasi ibu Taeyong. Awalnya Taeyong memang menolak ajakanku, tapi akhirnya kalah juga saat aku menarik lengannya sembari terus memohon.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukanmu tadi," Aku menjeda ucapanku sejenak dan menghela napas, "Jika dilihat dari nada bicaramu ini. Kurasa kau memang benar-benar sengaja menjauhiku, Taeyong."

Taeyong berdecih. "Kau berkata begitu seperti selama ini kau selalu mencariku saja," ujarnya.

"AKU MEMANG MENCARIMU, BODOH!"

Taeyong tertawa sumbang, namun menatapku tajam. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau peduli padaku, Jaehyun!"

"—aku memang peduli…" napasku tercekat. Menatap sosok bersurai pink pucat di hadapanku itu, "Aku bahkan mencemaskanmu."

Aku menatap Taeyong lekat dan dibalas dengan tatapan namja bersurai pink itu. Tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan rahangku saat melihat sikap ketakacuhan namja di hadapanku ini. Rasanya aku terlihat begitu naif karena begitu mencemaskan dan mempedulikan namja menyebalkan sepertinya dan merasa hampir gila karena tak menemukannya beberapa bulan ini. Sikap Taeyong menyebalkan sekali.

Namja pendek di hadapanku ini mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Tidak sebelum akhirnya aku berhasil menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Tunggu dulu, Taeyong. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan… denganmu…" aku menelan salivaku sendiri saat kelereng abuku bertabrakan dengan manik legamnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Jaehyun—itu bukan hal yang penting, kan? Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kuurus—" Taeyong kembali beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan sigap pula aku menahan namja itu dan kembali mendudukannya di bangku kedai.

"Dengarkan aku dulu—bodoh!" aku bergerak-gerak di atas bangkuku gusar, "Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu, Taeyong. Ini tidak akan membuat waktumu terbuang sia-sia. Aku janji."

Taeyong menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Oke, kuberi waktu tiga menit. Tiga menit dari sekarang." Namja bersurai pink pastel itu bersidekap.

Aku melotot. "What the hell—tiga menit? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Taeyong. Setidaknya beri waktu aku setengah jam—"

"Waktumu tersisa dua menit empat puluh tujuh detik…" namja bersurai pink itu berujar sembari menilik arloji _hello kitty_ yang melingkar di lengan mungilnya.

Lagi-lagi, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan rahangku. Gelagapan. "Argh! Dasar gila! Baiklah. Hal pertama yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau mendadak menghilang, Taeyong?" Aku mencoba menatap Taeyong selekat mungkin, tapi saat kedua kelereng kami bertabrakan, Taeyong justru dengan tak acuhnya membuang muka.

"Aku tidak menghilang. Buktinya sekarang aku berada di hadapanmu," ujarnya santai. Begitu santai dan terlihat tenang.

"Kau menghilang, Taeyong! Jangan menyangkalnya. Coba jawab aku, sudah berapa lama kau tak masuk sekolah? Kupikir kau ini adalah Taeyong yang sama, yang kepintaran dan keteladannya diakui seantero sekolah, yang selalu dipuji-puji para sonsaengnim karena kepintarannya. Dan sosok murid teladan seperti itu mendadak lenyap begitu saja—aneh."

Taeyong mendelik ke arahku untuk beberapa saat, tapi namja bersurai pink itu kembali dapat mengatur emosinya dalam kondisi tenang. "Aku memang sudah tidak sekolah, Jaehyun. Aku sudah putus sekolah."

"P-putus sekolah? Tapi apa alasannya, Taeyong?"

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk bersekolah, bodoh."

"Bodoh, tapi kau kan bisa mengambil beasiswa. Bukannya selama ini pun kau juga berbeasiswa?"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Iya, tapi tidak juga." Namja bersurai pink itu memincingkan mata ke arahku. "Katanya selama ini kau selalu mencariku, Jaehyun. Kupikir kau sudah tau apa alasannya. Harusnya kau sudah tau tentang rumahku yang tersita dan ibuku yang memiliki penyakit mental," Taeyong menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk menghela napas, "Aku sebenarnya masih bisa sekolah dengan uang beasiswaku, tapi hidupku sekarang tak semudah itu. Kau sudah tau kan. Ayahku mati meninggalkan banyak hutang dan para bandit itu menyita rumah kami sebagai jaminannya. Mana bisa aku melanjutkan sekolahku sementara kondisi keluargaku yang hancur seperti ini. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Hanya keluarga pas-pasan yang perekonomiannya hancur setelah ayahku tiada. Belum lagi aku harus mengobati ibuku yang sakit mental."

Aku terpekur dalam diam begitu mendengar segala penuturan Taeyong yang diucapkannya dengan begitu lirih. Taeyong menunduk saat mengatakannya hingga aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang namja itu tampilkan. Apakah sebuah raut sedih? Atau diam-diam menahan tangis?

"Karena uang juga ya, Taeyong, hingga kau haru berurusan dengan Kris hyung. Kau juga terlilit hutang padanya, kan?"

Aku angkat suara saat mendadak teringat kejadian Taeyong yang diperlakukan Kris hyung secara kasar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian dimana rambut Tayong ditarik dan dijambak kasar. Kejadian di koridor belakang sekolah yang berakhir dengan tangisan penuh permohonan Taeyong dan juga perjanjian konyol tentang menjadi hewan peliharaanku hanya agar aku mau tutup mulut pada Johnny hyung.

Aku mendongak dan menatap lurus ke depan. Kudapati Taeyong yang mengangguk. namja itu menghembuskan napas gusar.

"Tapi semuanya tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jaehyun."

Aku menautkan sebelah alisku. "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kau past berpikir jika Kris hyung jahat, iya kan?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. "Nyatanya memang seperti itu kan."

Taeyong menggeleng keras. Tidak terima. "Tidak, Jaehyun kau harus percaya padaku kalau Kris hyung benar-benar namja yang baik. Dia adalah seorang malaikat… setidaknya bagiku." Taeyong berkata lirih. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga suara yang awalnya sedikit bergetar itu agak teredam.

Aku menggeleng tak percaya menatap Taeyong yang begitu kekeh membela Kris hyung. Apa yang sudah Kris hyung lakukan pada Taeyong hingga namja itu begitu mengagung-agungkan namja bejat seperti Wu Yifan itu?

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya, Taeyong!" gigiku bergemeretak saat kedua kelereng mata kami saling bertautan, "Dia bahkan orang yangg sama yang sudah memfitnahmu dan mengataimu jalang! Dia juga yang sudah memprovokasiku dan menceritakan segala keburukanmu hingga tanpa sadar membuatku memperkosamu malam itu! Harusnya… kau membencinya, Taeyong," Aku menatap Taeyong lagi, tapi kali ini tatapan penuh amarahku tergantikan oleh perasaan iba dan merasa bersalah. "Harusnya kau membenci namja sepertinya, Taeyong… menjauhinya… bukannya malah membeblanya dan menganggapnya malaikat. Semua yang ada padanya palsu. Harusnya k-kau—"

 _PLAKK._

Segala ocehanku terpotong begitu saja saat tangan mungil Taeyong terhempas dan terlepas tepat mengenai pipi kiriku. Taeyong menamparku dan itu langsung mmembuatku seketika terdiam. Tak percaya. Tak percaya Taeyong akan lebih membela namja jahat seperti Kris hyung.

"Cukup, Jaehyun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar segala omong kosongmu lagi." Taeyong menyiptakan gestur berhenti dengan telapak tangan di hadapan wajahku. Melakukannya tanpa menatapku. Memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya seakan tak sudi menatap wajahku ini. "Kau tidak bole menghakimi Kris hyung. Bahkan kau tidak berhak melakukannya. jangan berbuat seolah-olah kau lebih baik dari Kris hyung!"

Kali ini Taeyong memalingkah wajahnya dan menatapku.

Aku menatap Taeyong tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau begitu kekeh membelanya, Taeyong? Apa Kris hyung telah memberikan seluruh hartanya padamu? Kau menjual tubuhmu padanya? Berapa uang yang Kris hyung berikan padamu hingga kau sebegitu membelanya?! Tolong beritahu aku apa yang telah Kris hyung lakukan padamu. Jangan buat aku seolah jadi yang paling berengsek di sini."

"BERENGSEK!" Taeyong menatapku tajam dan penuh perasaan terluka. "Kau memang berengsek, Jaehyun! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu jika aku bukan pelacur! Aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku pada siapapun! Tidak akan pernah! Kenapa kau selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapku. Kenapa pula kau selalu menyalahkan Kris hyung yang katanya sudah memprovokasimu? Padahal nyatanya tanpa diprovokasi pun pikiran burukmu terhadapku tidak pernah berkurang. Tidak pernah berubah. Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini, Jaehyun. Kris hyung yang sudah memprovokasikan hal-hal buruk tentangku, atau kau yang dengan naifnya percaya dengan segala tuduhan itu?!"

Taeyong menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasa napasnya mendadak tercekat. untuk beberapa sat namja itu meringis kesakitan dan kembali memegangi perutnya yang tersembunyi di balik jaket tebal yang dipakai namja itu.

"Arghh… kram…"

Taeyong terus merintih dan terus memegangi perutnya kesakitan, tapi namja itu menolak saat aku refleks hendak menolongnya dan malah mendorongku mundur beberapa langkah sambil terisak. Menangis.

"Taeyong—"

"Menjauhlah dariku, berengsek!" namja bersurai pink pastel itu kembali mencengkram perutnya kesakitan. "Harusnya kau mengerti, Jaehyun. Dari awal kau mengenal jelas bagaimana tabiat Kris hyung. Dia namja yang baik hati. Argh… sakit, aku tidak peduli seberapa benci kau padanya, tapi Jaehyun. Jangan melarangku untuk membela Kris hyung. Dia—argh—dia adalah malaikan yang sudah banyak membantuku… orang yang sama yang sudah berjasa lebih setelah ayahku meninggal—argh—Kris hyung menemukanku tiga tahun yang lalu sedang meringkuk menangis di sudut koridor rumah sakit. Tepat setelah ayahku meninggal, ibuku masuk rumah sakit karena merasa terpukul. Jiwanya terguncang. Ayah meninggal tanpa meninggalkan harta apa pun, justru meninggalkan banyak hutang. Saat itu aku masih belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti kondisi apa yang sedang kuhadapai. Bagaimana aku harus membayar biaya rumah sakit padahal sepeser uang pun aku tidak punya."

Aku bergeming menatap Taeyong yang terus mencengkram perutnya kesakitan sembali sesekali terisak menahan tangis yang tertahan. Yang dengan keras kepalanya enggan untuk ditolong. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras guna menahan sakit yang ia rasakan, kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Malam itu Kris hyung dengan heroiknya menolongku. Dia dengan murah hatinya membayarkan biaya rumah sakit ibu. Mulai dari sana aku mulai bergantung banyak pada Kris hyung. Dia membantuku dalam banyak hal. Dia yang mencarikanku dana beasiswa meski awalnya Kris hyung sendiri mengatakan ia mau membiayai sekolahku, tapi aku merasa tidak pantas. Aku hanyalah sosok asing yang tak sengaja Kris hyung temukan malam itu. tidak seharusnya aku bergantung lebih lanjut pada namja baik hati sepertinya. K-kris hyung… dia baik hati sekali mau membiayai pengobatan ibuku. Bahkan biaya ibu untuk sembuh di panti rehabilitasi itu pun semua ditanggung penuh oleh Kris hyung."

"Tapi kenapa kau menjadikan hubungan Johnny hyung dan Irene noona seakan menjadi tumbal. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki salah apa pun terhadap kalian. Kenapa kalian harus mengusik hubungan bahagia mereka?"

"Kris hyung sudah begitu baik hati terhadap keluargaku, Jaehyun. Ia bahkan bersedia menanggung biaya pengobatan ibuku. Kris hyung melakukannya tanpa ada tuntutan terhadapku. Dia tidak pernah menuntut balas kepadaku, tapi saat aku tahu bahwa ternyata Kris hyung mencintai Irene noona. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menyatukan Kris hyung dan Irene noona. Bagaimana pun caranya aku hanya ingin mlihat kris hyung bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Meski itu artinya aku harus memisahkan Irene noona dan Johnny hyung, aku tidak peduli. aku sadar jika aku jahat dan apa yang aku lakkukan adalah salah… T-tapi Jaehyun… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Taeyong terisak, "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, Jaehyun? Aku tidak peduli seburuk apa Kris hyung memperlakukanku. Di mataku dia tetaplah seorang malaikat. Karena tanpa Kris hyung mungkin saja sudah sejak lama pengobatan ibu teabaikan dan ia tidak sanggup bertahan. Aku hanya takut menjadi sebatang kara, Jaehyun."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis.

Aku terpekur setelah mendengar penuturan aeyong. Kali ini rasa bersalah yang sebelumnya timbul dan bergelung memenuhi seluruh rongga kepalaku serasa terus mengembang dan rasanya seperti akan membuat kepalaku pecah dan terurai-burai.

Aku menatap Taeyong dalam diam. Membiarkan Taeyong yang pelahan tangisannya semakin bertambah keras seakan sudah tak mampu lagi membendung segala perasaan terpendamnya selama ini.

Aku termenung dan berpikir.

Jika begini, salah siapa sekarang?

Jika apa yang dikatakan Taeyong memang benar. Jika Taeyong mendekati Johnny hyung karena rasa balas budinya terhadap Kris hyung yang telah menyelamatkan ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, bukankah itu artinya ia melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Taeyong melakukan apa yang sekiranya dapat ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan satu-satunya keluarga yang kini masih ia miliki. Seperti halnya denganku yang berjuang sekuat tenaga demi mempertahankan kebahagiaan Irene noona.

Aku tahu itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Hal yang Taeyong lakukan memang bukanlah hal yang benar, tapi apa dapat dikatakan sebagai hal yang salah jika keadaannya seperti ini? Aku mengerti jika Taeyong hanya inngin balas budi dengan memperjuangkan kebahagiaan seseorang yang sudah bnyaka membunatu mempertahankan keluarganya. Jika aku berada di posisi Taeyong pun, mungkin saja aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekarang jika kutahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini, apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk memperbaiki segalanya?

Memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang telah kulakukan kepada Taeyong. Segala sikap tidak baik, penuh tebaran kebencian, perlakuanku kepadanya yang sangat tidak manusiawi dan menganggapnya seperti seorangjalan yang haus uang.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahanku?

"Taeyong?" aku berdehem pelan sembari bergerak-gerak gusar di atas bangkuku.

"Arghh… kram… sakit—"

Aku tercekat saat melihat Taeyong yang terus mencengkram perutnya kesakitan. Wajahnya perlahan mulai memucat dan semakin memucat.

"Sakit—"

 _Gubrakk._

"TAEYONG?!"

Baru saja Taeyong hendak beranjak dari duduknya sembari terus mencengkram perut yang tersembunyi di balik jaket tebal itu, namun mendadak tubuh Taeyong melunglai di lantai kedai yang dingin.

Taeyong pingsan.

Aku berteriak histeris dan segera menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri di lantai kedai.

Suasana kedai yang cukup ramai dan Taeyong yang mendadak pingsan membuat para pengunjung langsung berduyung-duyung mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu?"

"Apa pemuda itu pingsan?"

"Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa pingsan? Apa dia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung?"

Aku masih sibuk menepuki pipi Taeyong yang tak sadarkan diri dan masih berharap Taeyong segera sadarkan diri sekarang.

Samar-samar aku juga dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para pengunjung yang bergerombol itu.

Awalnya aku berharap jika yang terjadi pada Taeyong adalah kasus tak sadarkan diri biasa, tapi semuanya berubah.

Tubuhku langsung menegang saat seorang gadis berambut ikal yang berdiri di sebelahku berteriak.

"Liat kaki oppa itu berdarah!"

Aku langsung melotot.

Darah?

Takut-takut kulihat ujung kaki Taeyong.

Dan benar saja.

Ternyata betis namja bersurai pink itu mengeluarkan darah.

* * *

"Eugh."

Ranjang putih itu berderak perlahan saat Taeyong melenguh pelan.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampiri Taeyong yang mulai siuman. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian meringis memegangi kepalanya kesakitan.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Jaehyun—"

Aku menatap Taeyong dingin dan dengan tak acuhnya membiarkan Taeyong yang susah payah bangun dan mencari sandaran di kepala ranjang rumah sakit.

Namja bersurai pink itu kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Brengsek!"

"Kau mengumpatiku, Jaehyun?"

"Ya!" aku berteriak dan itu membuat Taeyong dengan tubuh lemahnya melotot. Aku melemparkan sebuah kertas diagnosis dokter tepat di hadapan Taeyong. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau hamil, Taeyong!" aku berteriak padanya kemudian mengusak suraiku frustrasi.

Taeyong menatapku sejenak, hampir menangis lagi, tapi kemudian namja itu mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku memang hamil."

Gigiku bergemeretak. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku?!" aku kembali berteriak.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Terdiam cukup lama. ia terdiam dan seakan menulikan telinganya dari segala teriakanku.

"JAWAB AKU, TAEYONG!"

"Untuk apa aku menjawabnya, Jaehyun?! Apa kau akan peduli? Tidak, kan? Bahkan aku pernah mengatakannya dan kau tidak percaya tentang kehamilanku. Sudah kukatakan dari awal jika aku ini namja spesial. Aku bisa mengandung, tapi apa yang kau katakan waktu itu? kau malah tidak percaya kalau kehamilan ini memang benar adanya kan? Kau bahkan mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini jalang yang sudah banyak ditiduri banyak ahjussi tambun di luar sana." Taeyong kembali terisak saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Aku terdiam karen mengingat segalanya. Ingat benar jika aku memang pernah meneriaki namja di hadapanku ini sebagai seorang jalang yang haus uang.

Aku merasa semakin bersalah sekarang. Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan emosiku sendiri. rasanya aku marah saat mendengar ucapan dokter jika ternyata Taeyong hamil dan usia kandungannya nyaris empat bulan.

Aku marah pada Taeyong yang mengikat perutnya kuat-kuat dengan ikat pinggang dan menutupi kehamilannya dengan jaket besar agar tak terlihat orang lain seolah-olah Taeyong tak menginginkan bayi itu berada di dalam kandungannya.

Aku marah—

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang sudah membuat Taeyong setress, banyak pikiran, menambah beban hidupnya dan membuat jiwanya terguncang dengan segala perdebatan kami tadi hingga tanpa sengaja membuat Taeyong dehidrasi dan nyaris keguguran.

Ya, nyaris keguguran.

Aku nyaris saja menjadi seorang pembunuh yang akan membunuh darah dagingku sendiri.

Darah dagingku?

Apakah itu terdengar janggal?

Lucu?

Aku tertawa menghamiki diriku sendiri yang telah mengatai Taeyong jalang. Padahal sesungguhnya jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku meyakini jika akulah satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil menitipkan benih di rahim Taeyong. Lalu kenapa aku harus meragukannya?

Itu karena aku merasa terlalu muak dengan diriku sendiri dan mencari pelampiasan. Pelampiasan yang justru menyakiti hari orang lain.

Aku yakin jika bayi dalam rahim Tayeong benar-benar darah dagingku, karena saat aku menyentuh perut Taeyong yang sedang tak sadarkan diri tadi mendadak darahku berdesir. Perasaanku menghangat. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan.

Juga saat memikirkan jika itu ternyata adalah benih dari pemuda lain, entah kenapa hatiku langsung nyeri bagai tertikam ribuan jarum. Untuk membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup!

"Taeyong, maafkan aku—"

Aku memeluk tubuh Taeyong yang kembali terisak. Tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat sekali seakan takut akan ketidadiakuinya bayi dalam kandungannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong. aku berjanji padamu aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dia anakku, kan? Maksudku… anak kita?"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

Dan bertepatan dengan saat itulah darahku berdesir hebat. Kutempelkan bibirku tepat di bibir Taeyong dan mulai kembali melumatnya. Meredam isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir namja ini.

Aku tak ingin mendengar isak tangis Taeyong lagi.

Karena entah mengapa sekarang rasanya tangis Taeyong begitu memilukan dan menyayat hati.

Dan itu menimbulkan rasa teriris di relung hatiku.

Taeyong, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?

* * *

 **Second Chance. One choices.**

* * *

"Daddy, bangun!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata perlahan saat merasa sosok mungil yang menggoyang pelan bahuku. Sekali dua kali aku kembali mengerjapkan mata, namun detik berikutnya aku terkesiap untuk segera bangun dengan wajah antusiasku.

"Jisoo, kau mau membangunkan Daddy, ya?" segera mungkin aku bangun. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada bantalan ranjang setelah mengangkat tubuh mungil Jisoo yang berusaha menaiki kaki ranjang yang tinggi. Aku terkekeh sejenak menikmati polah yeoja kecilku ini, namun segera menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Jisoo, yeoja kecilku ini mengangguk bersemangat. "Daddy, ayo bangun daddy! Cepat! Hari ini Jisoo mau menemani eomma untuk periksa baby. Kata eomma hari ini Jisoo bisa lihat tubuh baby bergerak-gerak!" aku mencubit pipi Jisoo pelan, karena demi Tuhan yeoja kecilku ini lucu sekali! Dia baru berumur dua tahun dan cara berbicaranya saat ini lucu sekali! Ditambah dengan ekspresi polos dan mata berbinar yang diwariskan Taeyong kepadanya! Jisoo kecil benar-benar seperti reinkarnasi ibunya.

Aku mengerutkan alis sejenak. "Periksa baby? Benarkah?" yeoja kecilku mengangguk bersemangat, "Kenapa Daddy baru Jisoo bangunkan… Jisoo, Minsoo dan Eomma mau meninggalkan Daddy ya…" aku merengut, pura-pura merajuk lebih tepatnya.

Cepat-cepat si kecil Jisoo langsung menggeleng dan mengerjap polos.

Tawaku meledak karena tak kuasa melihat kelucuan polah yeoja kecilku ini. Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat semenggemaskan ini dengan pipi gembulnya dan mata bulat hitamnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah, tapi berbinar penuh cahaya.

"Daddy… jangan ganggu Jisoo ah. Cepat mandi sana. Kau sudah berjanji padaku mau mengantarkanku periksa kandungan, kan?"

Aih, itu suara istriku.

Secepat mungkin aku menoleh dan menampilkan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa kepadanya. Taeyong menatapku sembari berkacak pinggang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya dan berjalan menuju almari untuk mengambil bathrobe dan menyiapkan beberapa pakaian kering.

Aku menatap ke arah Taeyong, kemudian beralih pada Jisoo kecil di pangkuanku. Kubisikkan beberapa kalimat pendek ke Jisoo kecil dan yeoja kecil itu mengangguk. Aku terkekeh ringan dan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah putriku yang menggemaskan ini. Aku membantunya menuruni ranjang dan kembali terkekeh melihatnya berjalan lucu keluar kamar. Langkahnya lucu sekali. Khas seorang bayi yang baru bisa berjalan.

Beralih lagi kepada Taeyong. Dengan cepat aku beranjak menuruni ranjang itu dan mendekati Taeyong yang sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

"Jaehyunnn… jangan seperti itu. Geli…" lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terkekeh saat Taeyong menggeliat-geliat sembari merengek manja saat aku menelusupkan wajahku di perpotongan leher telanjangnya.

"Hari ini kita jadi periksa baby?" tanyaku membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Taeyong.

Si surai pink itu mengangguk. "Ya. Hari ini kau sibuk, ya? Kalau kau sibuk aku bisa pergi periksa kandungan sendiri kok… tidak, maksudku bersama Minsoo dan Jisoo juga," ujarnya.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng dan kembali menelusupkan kepalaku di leher telanjang Taeyong itu, "Rapatku akan dimulai jam sebelas nanti. Masih ada waktu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu," ujarku kemudian memutar tubuh Taeyong. Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya dan itu membuat kedua kelereng kami saling bersitatap.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Kau sumber kebahagiaanku, Jaehyun." Taeyong berucap pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh Taeyong. "Aku bahkan jauh lebih bahagia, Taeyong. Memilikimu dan malaikat-malaikat kita. Aku menyayangi kalian."

Taeyong membalas dekapanku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Sudut bibirku kembali terangkat. Aku selalu suka momen sederhana seperti ini. Momen sederhana yang membahagiakan dan tidak akan mungkin untuk kulupakaan.

Karena setiap momen kebahagiaan itu sudah terukir dengan sendirinya di hatiku.

"Dimana Minsoo, sayang?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang makan sereal dan nonton film kartun di ruang tengah. Apa Jisoo menyusulnya, Jaehyun?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa begitu. Kau sudah mandi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taeyong malah memainkan jemarinya abstrak di dadaku. "Kupikir kita akan mandi bersama... Baby yang menginginkannya," ujarnya disertai dengan kerlingan manja.

Rahangku langsung terjatuh saat itu juga. "Aish, dasar licik kau ya..."

Taeyong tertawa saat aku membopongnya memasuki kamar mandi. Si surai pink itu berteriak sembari memukul-mukul dadaku pelan. Aku balas tertawa.

"Taeyongie, bilang ke baby kalau ia akan dapat kunjungan Daddynya."

Tawaku merenyah saat melihat wajah merona Taeyong.

 _Kadang bahagia memang sesimpel itu._

* * *

Kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

Terkadang kebahagiaan seseorang memang cukup sederhana, kan?

Hanya melihat sosok yang kau sayangi bahagia pun kau sudah dapat merasa bahagia. Benar, kan?

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat melihat senyuman hangat Taeyong dengan mata berbinarnya, itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Awalnya mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk mendefinisikan apa arti dari jantungku yang bertalu-talu kencang dan perutku yang menggelitik. Menghangat.

Tapi kemudian aku memahaminya. Mengerti. Inilah kebahagiaanku. Hanya dengan melihat Taeyong tersenyum hangat pun aku bahagia. Rasanya menyandu dan menimbulkan perasaan bahagia tersendiri bagiku.

Aku mulai memikirkan banyak hal saat Taeyong tak sadarkan diri tadi. Perasaanku bercampur menjadi satu antara perasaan marah dan juga bahagia saat dokter yang menangani Taeyong mengatakan jika si surai pink itu hamil dan nyaris keguguran.

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri.

Marah karena terus menjadi pecundang yang mencoba untuk menyangkal kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan jika Taeyong hamil anakku dan aku merasa bahagia akan hal itu.

Bahagia.

Aku mulai berpikir jika ternyata aku cukup munafik dengan menampik semua kenyataan itu.

Dan aku menyesal telah melakukannya.

Aku menyesal karena segala kepecundanganku itu telah berhasil membuat orang lain menderita. Dalam kasus ini Taeyong orangnya. Orang yang tengah mengandung benihku sendiri. Apa aku akan setega itu membiarkannya berada di dalam masalah lebih lanjut?

Dan itu membuatku berpikir dan semakin banyak berpikir lagi.

Banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalaku dan terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku sepanjang harinya. Memikirkan apakah sebenarnya semua yang terjadi padaku ini memang beralasan, atau memang takdirku berjalan begitu saja?

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Semuanya berubah begitu drastis.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku ditakdirkan sebagai seorang anak yatim sejak berada di dalam kandungan. Memiliki ayah baru, namun harus kehilangan ayah—pengganti—dan ibuku secara bersamaan di umur yang masih belia.

Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui apa pun tentang dunia ini.

Terlalu muda untuk dapat bertahan di tengah ingar-bingar dunia.

Dan hanya bagaikan setitik debu ringkih yang tidak mampu melindungi diriku sendiri, bahkan untuk melindungi orang lain.

Aku sadar itu. Tentang kegagalanku dalam memperjuangkan kebahagiaan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasanku tetap bertahan dan justru berimbas dengan merusak masa depan orang lain yang bahkan hidupnya pun tidak lebih beruntung daripada aku.

Rasanya menyakitkan mengetahui fakta dimana akulah si bajingan itu. Orang yang jelas-jelas sudah merusak masa depan orang lain hanya demi memenuhi kepentingan egonya, tapi Jung Jaehyun muda memanglah seperti itu. Aku yang dulu memang susah diubah. Dan rasanya pun masih sama menyakitkannya setiap kali mengingat hal itu meski aku sudah berusaha menjadi orang yang berbeda sekarang. Akan selalu tercecap rasa pahit tiap kali mengenang masa kelam hidupku.

Bahkan aku ingat, disaat aku mulai menyadari segala kesalahanku dan berniat untuk memperbaikinya. Aku tertimpa sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan. Yang rasanya langsung menggetarkan seluruh keberanianku.

Keberanianku untuk bertanggung jawab.

"J-jaehyun, apa kau yakin akan membawaku bertemu dengan Irene noona?"

Taeyong mencicit kecil dan menenggelamkan kepalanya perlahan di jaket yang ia pakai dan sebelah tangannya sesekali mencengkram pakaianku saat ia bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku ini.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk kalem, tapi kemudian menggenggam tangan ringkih Taeyong erat. Berusaha meyakinkannya. "Aku sudah berjanji kan akan bertanggung jawab," ujarku.

Si surai pink itu menatapku lama, dalam dan begitu menusuk, tapi kemudian pandangannya menghangat. "Terimakasih, Jaehyun." Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu dan itu berhasil membuatku tersenyum lemah.

"Apa kau sudah bisa berjalan sekarang, Taeyongie? Kurasa kita harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk mencapai halte terdekat." Aku menautkan sebelah alisku dan menatap betis berdarah Taeyong tadi.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, si surai pink di hadapanku itu malah merona. "Taeyongie? Kenapa terdengar aneh jika kau yang mengatakannya." Taeyong bergumam lirih. Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum.

Kenapa manis sekali.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku untuk berjalan menuju bangsal rumah sakit tempat Taeyong masih berbaring lemah itu. Taeyong menatapku, tergagap. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku menarik ujung bibirku. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kakimu masih sakit? Maksudku apa kau sudah bisa berjalan—sendiri?" aku menautkan alisku lagi, "—atau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Apa? Maksudku… ak—aku tidak… AKKHH! Jaehyun!"

Aku terbahak melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Taeyong yang langsung berjengit kaget saat aku menyusupkan tanganku di bawah kaki dan belakang tengkuknya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan langsung membawa si surai pink ke udara. Menggendongnya.

"Jaehyun—kau jahat! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Aku kembali tertawa. Begitu menikmati wajah malu-malu Taeyong yang langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. "Apa—jahat apa? Ayolah, Taeyong. Kita harus bergegas untuk menemui Irene noona, kan? Jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu, oke?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tapi aku kan malu, Jaehyun! Nanti kalau di koridor semua orang menatapku aneh bagaimana?"

Sudut bibirku berkedut geli. "Bahkan aku tadi juga membopongmu kemari tapi orang-orang di koridor tidak berkomentar apa-apa."

"Tapi kan tetap saja berbeda—akkh! Jaehyun jangan permainkan aku—" Taeyong merengek saat aku mencoba menggodanya dengan beberapa kali membumbungkan tubuh itu, walau tak sampai melepaskan tubuh ringkih Taeyong. Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar Taeyong merengek dan entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum. "Pegangan yang erat Taeyong atau kau akan jatuh nanti," godaku.

Taeyong tak bergeming. Ia dan wajah merah meronanya memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik dadaku.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke dekat telinga Taeyong dan berbisik. "Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata kau berat juga ya—"

Taeyong melotot. "YAK! Jaehyun! Turunkan aku disini. Sekarang!"

Taeyong memekik begitu keras bersamaan dengan tawaku yang meledak begitu saja.

Kenapa rasanya bahagia sekali.

* * *

Aku membawa Taeyong ke sebuah halte bus yang letaknya paling dekat dari rumah sakit tempat Taeyong dirawat sementara tadi. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bus yang kami tunggu datang dan menimbulkan suara 'ting' ketika pintunya terbuka.

Aku membawa Taeyong memasuki bus itu. Kami duduk bersebelahan di sudut bus. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam diam.

"Jaehyun—"

Taeyong yang pertama kali buka suara dan membuat kesunyian diantara kami terpecahkan begitu saja. Aku yang semula sedang menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul itu segera berdehem pelan kemudian menoleh.

"Kenapa kau mau bertanggung jawab atasku, Jaeh—yun?" ujar Taeyong lirih. Bergumam. Seakan pertanyaan itu tak ia lontarkan kepadaku, melainkan hanya renungan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku menggenggam tangan Taeyong lagi dan membuat si surai pink itu mendongak. Menampilkan kelereng hitamnya yang berkaca-kaca. Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk berjuang sendiri, Jaehyun. Setidaknya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kupikir awalnya akan seperti itu karena kau tampaknya tak percaya dengan kehamilan ini… belum lagi semua yang terjadi diantara kita mengindikasikan jika hubungan kita tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Si surai pink itu menunduk lagi tepat saat air matanya bergulir dan jatuh mengenai bawahan jaketnya yang panjang.

"Hubungan kita memang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dulu, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berubah. Biarkan semuanya berubah. Biarkan aku berubah untukmu… Taeyongie…" aku berhembus pelan, bersamaan dengan semilir angin malam yang dinginnya begitu memekakkan. "…dan jangan pernah lagi berpikiran untuk berjuang sendirian, oke? Kau tidak hanya memiliki bayi dalam kandunganmu itu sekarang, tapi juga sosok di sebelahmu ini. Ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganmu," ujarku lagi.

Aku dapat melihat air mata Taeyong yang kembali menetes saat ia mendongak dan mata kami yang saling bertautan begitu saja. Dia merapalkan berkali-kali sebuah kalimat yang sama. "Terimakasih, Jaehyun. Terimakasih…"

* * *

Kurasa semuanya akan berjalan baik mulai dari sekarang. Aku akan berusaha berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik setelah aku bertanggung jawab kepada Taeyong. Aku akan berusaha mengubah segala perangai burukku yang suka berburuk sangka terhadap orang lain, khususnya kepada Taeyong.

Aku sudah merencanakan begitu banyak hal di benakku saat bus yang mengantarkan kami berderak melaju cepat menembus jalanan malam kota Seoul yang dingin. Merencanakan hal-hal indah dengan Taeyong sebagai penebusan segala dosaku kepadanya. Aku tak dapat berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Hal-hal indah… antara aku… dan Taeyong.

Aku memikirkannya sembari menggenggam erat tangan si surai pink itu dan dengan wajah yang terus menampilkan senyum lebar yang rasanya tak akan pernah bisa pudar.

Aku mencintai momen sederhana ini.

Dan kurasa ini akan menjadi salah satu momen dalam hidupku yang tak akan bisa kulupakan.

* * *

Kami—aku dan Taeyong—turun dari bus beberapa menit setelah sampai di halte dekat rumahku. Kami berjalan tak sampai satu kilo dan memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana peninggalan orang tuaku dulu.

"Sudah kubilang kan dia akan membawa si jalang itu."

"Irene noona… Kris hyung?"

"Kenapa kau membawa Taeyong kemari, Jaehyun?"

Aku memincingkan mata saat melihat raut penuh ketidaksukaan dari wajah Irene noona.

Dan itu membuat Taeyong ketakutan. Aku menyadarinya saat si surai pink melepas genggaman tanganku dan beralih berdiri di belakang punggungku. Bersembunyi.

"Irene noona, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujarku.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Taeyong?" Irene noona ganti memicingkan wajahnya. Aku menelan ludah, tak pernah mendapati sikap Irene noona yang seperti ini. Bahkan saat ia mengetahui aku mabuk pun ia tak memberi respon dingin seperti ini. Kenapa aku mendadak merasa asing dengan sosok di hadapanku ini? Orang yang selama ini tumbuh dan berkembang bersama. Kakakku sendiri.

"Ya," aku berdehem pelan, "Itu benar. Ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Taeyong. Aku ingin—"

Irene noona menatapku, kemudian beralih menatap Taeyong tajam. "Apa? Kau ingin bertanggung jawab atas Taeyong?"

Mataku melebar. "B-bagaimana Irene noona bisa tahu?"

"Aku yang memberitahunya."

Aku menoleh. Melihat ke arah Kris hyung yang beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri kami. Taeyong mencengkram bagian bawah pakaian yang kupakai. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Taeyong bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa dia yang telah mengatakannya pada noona? Apa yang telah si berengsek ini katakan pada noona—"

"Hentikan, Jaehyun!"

Aku membungkam saat mendengar Irene noona menghandik dan menyela ucapanku sekaligus. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan jika Kris berengsek. Kenyataannya disinilah kau si berengsek itu!" Irene noona berteriak dan itu benar-benar menohokku. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bertingkah pecundang seperti ini! kenapa kau bertindak bodoh padanya. Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti itu pada Taeyong!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, noona—" napasku tercekat.

"Dengan apa!" Irene noona mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Demi Tuhan, Jaehyun! Kalian masih muda! Kalian masih sekolah! Kau masih 17 tahun dan bahkan Taeyong belum genap 16 tahun. Kau mau membiarkannya mati muda dengan kehamilan itu?!"

Aku terdiam.

Benar.

Bahkan umur Taeyong belum genap 16 tahun.

Meski kami berada di kelas yang sama sekarang, tapi Taeyong adalah murid yang lompat dua tingkatan. Seharusnya ia masih kelas sepuluh tahun ini, tapi karena kepintarannya tahun ini ia _seharusnya_ menjalani tahun ketiganya di SMA. Ia _seharusnya_ lulus tahun ini. Bersama denganku. Bodohnya, lagi-lagi aku baru menyadari jika kebodohanku harus menghancurkan masa depan seseorang.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Jung Jaehyun! Beritahu aku! Kau mau bertanggungjawab dengan cara apa! Kau bahkan belum bekerja dan belum berpenghasilan sendiri—"

"Aku akan menikahinya."

"A—apa?" Irene noona tersentak. "Jangan gila, Jaehyun! Sudah kukatakan padamu berapa kali. Kalian bahkan belum memasuki usia legal untuk menikah! Apa kau cukup gila untuk mengambil keputusan itu? K-kalian akan kehilangan masa muda kalian…"

"Aku sudah kehilangan masa mudaku sejak lama, Irene noona…" Taeyong mencicit pelan membuat Irene menoleh ke arahnya mengiba, tapi kemudian yeoja itu mengacak rambutnya lagi.

Irene noona menghampiri Taeyong, kemudian menatapnya lekat. "Taeyongie, pernikahan tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Pernikahan itu janji suci sehidup semati. Apa kau yakin mau melakukannya dengan si seberengsek Jung ini?" Irene noona meraih tangan Taeyong. "Taeyong, dengarkan aku. Kalian masih muda. Kalian masih bisa meraih masa depan kalian dengan yang lebih baik. Kau pintar, Taeyongie. Sangat pintar. Tidak ada satupun di sekolah yang meragukan kepintaranmu. Lalu kenapa kau harus mengorbankan masa depanmu yang berharga itu. Taeyong, kau ini sangat jenius. Kelak di masa depan, orang-orang sepertimu lah yang akan dicari, diperebutkan untuk memiliki sebuah posisi penting… tapi kau harus sekolah, Taeyongie. Dan bayi itu hanya akan menjadi penghambat kesuksesanmu, bukan? Kenapa tidak kau gugurkan saja bayiku ini—"

"TIDAK!" aku menggeram marah. Dan menarik lengan Irene noona agar menjauh dari Taeyong. "Jangan ucapkan kata-kata provokasi seperti itu lagi, noona! Taeyong tidak akan menggugurkan anakku! Lagipula kandungan Taeyong sudah cukup besar. Dan menggugurkan kandungan bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semua ini… Biarkan aku menikahinya, noona. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya…"

"Tapi jika seperti itu kau akan membuatnya mati, Jaehyun! Usia Taeyong masih muda. Apa kau mau ia mati disaat melahirkan bayi itu? Sementara jika bayi itu digugurkan ia bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik?"

"Maaf, noona. Aku tidak akan menggugurkan bayi ini," ujar Taeyong menunduk.

Aku merangkul Taeyong yang menunduk. "Dan aku akan tetap menikahinya, noona."

Irene noona menggeretakkan giginya. "Baiklah kalau seperti itu, tapi maaf aku tidak akan merestui kalian," Irene noona bersidekap, "dan kalau kalian tetap nekat… silahkan keluar dari rumah ini dan… jangan pernah anggap aku kakakmu lagi… Jaehyun."

Pada malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa jika hidup memang tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita dan apa yang kita rencanakan.

Aku menatap Irene noona tak percaya, meskipun akhirnya tetap memilih keluar setelah melihat Irene noona yang terus memunggungiku. Aku keluar sembari menarik lengan Taeyong yang masih menggigil ketakutan.

"Ssstt—sudah, Taeyongie. Jangan pikirkan ucapan Irene noona. Ia hanya sedang terbawa emosi. Aku akan tetap bertanggungjawab kepadamu. Kita akan tetap menikah," ujarku mengusak surai pink Taeyong pelan. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Jangan… Jaehyun. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan persaudaraanmu dengan Irene noona…" Taeyong menangis sesegukan.

"Ssstt—tidak, Taeyong. tidak akan ada hubungan persaudaraan yang rusak. Dan semua ini bukan salahmu. Sekarang biarkan aku menebus segala kesalahanku dan biarkan aku bertanggungjawab. Aku akan menikahimu…" aku menarik napas sejenak. "…hari ini. Aku akan menikahimu hari ini."

Hari itu aku telah memilih takdir hidupku sendiri.

Untuk tetap menjadi seorang pecundang, atau bergerak menebus kesalahanku.

Hari itu aku benar-benar menikahi Taeyong. Kami pergi menemui seorang pendeta. Menikah di sebuah gereja tanpa satupun sanak saudara yang menemani. Tidak ada saksi selain pendeta itu sendiri. Kami mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati untuk satu sama lain tanpa adanya pesta pernikahan yang mewah, tanpa ada gaun pengantin. Taeyong yang masih menggunakan jaket tebalnya dan aku… masih menggunakan seragam sekolahku. Dan kami tetap menikah.

Dan inilah titik terbesar perubahan di hidupku.

Tidak.

Semuanya baru akan dimulai.

Sesuatu yang baru, takdir hidupku yang baru… baru akan dimulai.

* * *

 **[Mianhae, kalo aku late updet yang di ffn karena akunku yang ini beberapa waktu lalu sempet nggak bisa kebuka :'"**

 **Maaf juga kalau drama jaeyongnya terlalu- derita jaeyong udah hampir klimaks, mereka akan dapetin kebahagiaan yang pantes mereka dapetin kok, guys.**

 **Oke, nggak mau cuap-cuap. Sorry kalo panjang banget, see ya next chap].**


	9. Chapter 8

**[Kali ini aku updet dengan dua chapter berbeda karena masing-masing chapter beda past-presentnya. Semoga dengan gini kalian nggak bingung ya guys, karena di part depan bagian presentnya emang agak banyak. Enjoy reading].**

* * *

 **New Life; Istri yang Baik, Suami yang Baik**

* * *

Kami benar-benar menjajaki hidup yang baru.

Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal, hidup dan berbagi kasih sayang dengan Taeyong. Ya, sekarang dia adalah istriku. Ia akan menjadi tanggung jawabku mulai sekarang.

Kehidupan kami pasca pernikahan pun tak serta merta berjalan mulus begitu saja. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di luar perkiraan kami berdua. Tentang biaya kehidupan sehari-hari, tempat tinggal dan masih banyak lagi.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kami berdua hanyalah dua bocah ingusan yang bahkan tak mengenal apa pun kecuali derita. Kami memang masih terlalu kecil untuk menjajaki dunia baru pernikahan, tapi kurasa masing-masing dari luka yang kami bawa membawa kesan yang dapat membuat kami berpikir lebih dewasa lagi.

Hari itu, selepas menemui Irene noona kami berdua tetap menikah—tepatnya aku yang nekat memilih menikahi Taeyong—karena kupikir bagaimana pun juga kesalahan yang telah kulakukan tidak bisa dibenahi dengan cara lain lagi. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Taeyong untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Cara satu-satunya untuk menebus kesalahanku adalah dengan merawatnya. Menikahinya.

Kami menikah di sebuah gereja tua yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat dimana ibu Taeyong dirawat. Kami menikah dengan sangat sederhana—kelewat sederhana malah—karena tak ada persiapan apa pun sebelumnya. Tanpa ada gaun pernikahan. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjadi saksi pernikahan. Tidak ada yang datang—karena mungkin mereka tak sudi menjadi tamu pernikahan dua manusia berdosa seperti kami.

Kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri setelah selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat malu-malu.

Aku juga menemani Taeyong yang ingin menemui ibunya lagi. Taeyong menangis terisak di sana melimpahkan segala perasaan terpendamnya kepada sang ibu yang bahkan tak bisa menanggapinya dengan benar. Terlihat menyedihkan karena beberapa saat kemudian ibu Taeyong berteriak histeris dan harus diberi suntikan penenang agar dapat dikendalikan. Tangis Taeyong semakin keras saat para perawat menarik lengan ibunya mencoba menenangkan, tapi melihat bagaimana cara ibu Taeyong meronta itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Bawa aku pulang, Jaehyun. Aku tak sanggup melihat eomma seperti itu," ujar Taeyong terisak.

Aku mengusak surai pink Taeyong perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan, tapi satu hal mengusik hatiku.

Kemana aku akan membawa Taeyong pergi sementara aku sendiri tak memiliki rumah lagi untuk tinggal?

* * *

"Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal di tempat ini?"

Aku mendorong sebuah pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu ringkih dan tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi tiap sudut flat tua ini. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada Taeyong. Ia tampak mengangguk dan kembali menunduk. "Ya, begitulah."

Aku kembali mengamati tempat dimana Taeyong menghabiskan berbulan-bulan hidupnya untuk tinggal, menetap dan tempatnya untuk menghindari dunia.

Apa benar selama ini Taeyong tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Tempatnya benar-benar sempit. Itu hanya sebuah flat kuno dengan pintu rapuh yang dipenuhi barang-barang usang di dalamnya. Kelereng abuku masih setia bergulir menatapi seluruh sudut rumah ini. Tampak menyedihkan. Hanya ada sepetak ruang di rumah ini dengan beberapa sekat di dalamnya. Bahkan sebuah ruang kecil dengan sofa usang itu bisa beralih fungsi dari sekadar ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang belajar, atau juga ruang bersantai. Aku lupa jika Taeyong sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sekolahnya, tapi saat kulihat ada setumpuk buku pelajaran di bawah meja, aku tahu jika si surai pink itu pasti masih belajar.

Aku menilik ke setiap sudut ruangan itu lagi dan berdecak sedih. Bahkan jika kupikir luas flat ini tak sampai separuh dari rumah peninggalan ayah ibuku.

Ruangannya pun terbatas. Tidak ada sekat antara ruang tamu dengan dapur. Atau sekat-sekat yang menunjukkan ada ruangan lain di flat ini. Hanya ada sebuah bilik kecil di sudut ruangan—kurasa itu kamar Taeyong—dan satunya lagi yang berukuran lebih kecil, kurasa itu sebuah kamar mandi.

Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Mengetahui seberapa kerasnya Taeyong mencoba bertahan di tengah pusaran dunia. Seketika aku mengingat ucapan Irene noona kepadaku. Ia hampir benar tentang segalanya. Tentang aku yang hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang belum bisa menghasilkan uang bisa melakukan hal senekat itu—menghamili bocah lain yang masih di bawah umur.

Dan kini terdamparlah aku di sebuah flat tua tempat istriku tinggal. Aku bahkan tak bisa membawanya untuk pergi dari tempat kumuh ini. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya jika Irene noona telah mengusirku. Aku tidak punya uang lebih yang kusimpan di rumah, jika ada pun tabunganku tidak akan cukup untuk menyewa sebuah flat yang lebih layak daripada flat ini. Atau kami bahkan bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Kupikir selama ini kau tinggal bersama Ten. Bukankah dia keluargamu? Dia saudara sepupumu, kan?" aku memandangi Taeyong saat namja itu sedang berusaha untuk membenahi beberapa barang pribadinya yang masih bercecer di ruang tengah.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Dia tidak akan menerimaku. Kondisiku terlalu buruk untuk diterima menjadi anggota keluarga, Jaehyun."

"Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kau datang ke tempat paman dan bibimu—ayah dan ibu Ten—dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang keadaanmu. Bukankah mereka juga berhak tahu?" tanyaku.

Taeyong menatapku getir. Ia meremat jaket tebalnya dan mendongak sekilas untuk menahan air matanya yang hendak berlinang. "Untuk apa? Apa aku perlu mengatakan jika keluargaku hancur setelah ayahku mati dan meninggalkan banyak hutang? Belum lagi sekarang ibu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Apa kau mau mereka mengejekku karena keluargaku yang berantakan?!"

"Mereka tidak akan mengejekmu, Taeyong. Mereka akan membantumu dalam kesusahan."

"Tidak," Taeyong menggeleng, "Hidupku sudah cukup menyedihkan dan aku tidak mau datang dan menjadi beban diantara mereka nanti."

"T-tapi Taeyong—"

"Stopp—tolong jangan katakan lagi, Jaehyun. Kau bilang begitu karena merasa tidak sudi tinggal di rumah sekecil ini, kan? Bahkan rumah ini lebih layak disebut kandang babi!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Taeyong! Maksudku tidak seperti itu."

Taeyong tersenyum menyedihkan. "Tidak usah berbohong, Jaehyun. Maaf sudah membuatmu berada di dalam masalah seperti ini. Kau bisa mandi sekarang, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Namja bersurai pink itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku setelah membungkukkan badan.

Tanganku mengepal. Dengan cepat aku meraih lengan namja itu dan membuat kami berhadapan. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Taeyong. Berhenti mengatakan jika kau menyusahkan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu tampak lebih menyedihkan! Kita berada di kondisi ini bukan karena kesalahanmu saja. Aku memiliki andil cukup besar dalam segala hal menyedihkan ini… jadi biarkan aku mempertanggung-jawabkan segalanya. Aku akan bertanggung-jawab atasmu sekarang."

Taeyong menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan isak tangisnya dan aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menarik dagu itu. Mendongakkannya dan membuat kedua kelereng legam berkaca-kacanya menatapku sendu. Tiba-tiba Taeyong memukul dadaku pelan. Sangat pelan dan tampak sangat tak bertenaga. Begitu lunglai.

"Ini semua salahmu, bodoh. Jika kau tidak menghamiliku saat itu mungkin aku tidak akan berada dalam masalah seperti ini. Masalahku sudah cukup buruk, Jaehyun, tapi setidaknya kau tidak ikut terperangkap dalam masalah menyedihkan seperti ini…" Lagi, Taeyong memukul dadaku pelan. Ia terisak pelan, kemudian menyembunyikan tangisnya di dadaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa Taeyong tampak kecil dan begitu rapuh. Si surai pink itu menangis pilu.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapan si surai pink. Perlahan aku meraih surai pinknya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Benar ini semua memang salahku."

"Kau berengsek, Jaehyun. Aku membencimu."

"Yah, aku memang berengsek," Aku mengangguk lagi. "Dan aku memang pantas untuk dibenci."

Tangis Taeyong mereda meskipun isaknya masih terdengar begitu kentara. Ia menarik tubuhnya dari dekapanku dan menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Terimakasih, Jaehyun. Sudah mau menenangkan dan mengurusku." Si surai pink berjinjit pelan dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat manis itu tepat di telingaku dan langsung berlari malu-malu meninggalkanku setelahnya.

Aku tersenyum.

Taeyong dengan segala sisinya dapat selalu membuatku bahagia.

Sebuah kesederhanaan yang dapat membuatku sempurna.

Aku merasa jika setelah ini semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Woah, kau sedang berusaha menjadi istri yang baik rupanya—aduhh!" aku bersungut kesakitan ketika Taeyong memukulku dengan sendok kayu di genggamannya.

"Diam, kau." Taeyong menggerutu pelan, tapi kemudian tersenyum malu-malu saat aku memandanginya lekat. Aku terkekeh. Menikmati bagaimana matanya memincing lucu mencoba untuk mengintimidasi. "Aku sedang berusaha membalas budi baik orang yang sudah mau mempertaruhkan masa depannya untuk merawatku," ujarnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum jenaka. "Apa itu aku?"

Taeyong tak menjawab. Ia malah menanggapi celotehanku dengan cibiran.

Pandanganku beralih menatap Taeyong yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Sepertinya makan malam kami hari ini cukup layak karena berisi daging dan beberapa sayuran segar.

Taeyong sibuk dengan masakannya. Sementara aku ber-hmm nikmat ketika bau harum menguar memenuhi rongga hidungku. "Baunya enak sekali. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa memasak," ujarku.

Taeyong menatapku sinis dan aku kembali terkekeh menanggapinya. "Kau pikir bagaimana selama ini aku bisa hidup jika aku tak bisa memasak. Aku akan mati karena melulu makan nasi aking yang sudah basi!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti. "Ya, aku paham. Kau pasti tampak sangat malang karena harus ditinggal mati ayahmu dan membuat keluargamu menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Harusnya aku tahu dari awal, tapi nyatanya semua kemalanganmu itu terhalang karena tingkahmu yang menyebalkan."

Taeyong mendelik dan menatapku dengan mata kucing miliknya. "Kau ingin mengatakan jika aku menyebalkan karena ingin merebut Johnny hyung dari Irene noona? Astaga. Kau ini kekanakan sekali." Si surai pink itu merotasikan bola matanya jengah.

Aku berdecak tak terima. "Tapi kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku ingin menghancurkan hubungan Irene noona dengan Johnny hyung. Adik mana yang tidak akan terusik jika ada hal yang mengancam kebahagiaan kakaknya sendiri."

Aku melotot ke arah Taeyong dan si surai pink membalasnya dengan pincingan mata kucingnya. "Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Apa benar kita telah menikah. Kau benar-benar akan membuatku gila!" Taeyong memekik sembari melenggang pergi membawa mangkuk besar makanan berisi Bulgogi panas.

Taeyong melenggang melewatiku kelewat santainya dan aku kembali berdecak. "Yang benar saja aku menikahi kucing keras kepala seperti itu. Kemana perginya Taeyongie yang manis, lemah lembut, penurut dan malu-malu siang tadi." Aku bergumam pelan. Menyambar sepiring Kimchi panas dan bergegas menyusul Taeyong ke ruang tengah ketika si surai pink mulai berteriak memanggilku.

Kami menikmati makan malam pertama kami dengan takzim tanpa ada sepatah kata pun. Denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar begitu kentara. Sembari menyuapkan makananku ke dalam mulut, aku memandangi Taeyong yang tampak menikmati makan malamnya.

 _Tang_.

"Uhuk—ahh… kram…"

Sendok yang Taeyong genggam mendadak jatuh begitu saja mengenai lantai flat yang dingin dan keras. Lagi, aku mendapati Taeyong berdesis kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya. Apa janin dalam perut Taeyong kembali kontraksi? Atau ini efek dari kejadian nyaris keguguran yang terjadi pada Taeyong siang tadi?

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Taeyong?" Kembali aku meraih lengan Taeyong dengan tubuhnya yang melunglai di lantai flat yang dingin.

"Perutku… kram, Jaeh—yun." Taeyong menjawab dengan suara parau yang terbata.

Aku menatap Taeyong cemas. "Apa aku perlu membawamu ke rumah sakit? Apa anak kita melakukan hal nakal? Apa yang terjadi Taeyong? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku tak mengerti dengan kecemasan apa yang mendadak hinggap dan membelenggu relung hatiku ini. Melihat Taeyong yang kesakitan… rasanya…

"Tidak," Taeyong menggeleng dan kembali berdesis kesakitan, "Kita tidak punya banyak uang untuk ke rumah sakit. Bantu aku menuju kamar. Aku akan beristirahat di sana—"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung membopong tubuh ringkih itu dan membawanya ke sebuah bilik yang berada di sudut ruangan—ruangan yang kurasa adalah kamar Taeyong.

Sesuai dugaanku, bilik itu benar-benar kamar Taeyong. Ruangannya sempit dan sangat pengap. Malang sekali jika Taeyong menetap di sini selama masa kehamilannya. Apa bayi kami akan baik-baik saja?

Ada sebuah ranjang dengan kasur tipis di ruangan itu. Aku membaringkan Taeyong yang masih meringis kesakitan. Si surai pink itu bahkan menggeliat pelan untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Akhh—kram..."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku khawatir. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bertindak? Irene noona belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Taeyong? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, Jaeh—yun," Taeyong menggeleng sembari menggeliat menahan rasa sakitnya, "Hanya saja tolong ambilkan obat penghilang rasa sakitku di laci—"

Cepat-cepat aku menggapai sebuah nakas di sebelahku dan menggeledah seluruh isi laci di dalamnya. Setelah menemukan obat yang Taeyong maksud, cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan air putih untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong meraih obat dan minuman itu dengan susah payah. Susah payah juga Taeyong menelan obat itu.

Aku berdesah lega saat melihat kondisi Taeyong yang jauh lebih tenang. Si surai pink itu langsung memejamkan matanya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Merasa Taeyong sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Aku mengecup dahi Taeyong yang tenang, sebelum akhirnya beranjak.

"J-jaehyun—" namun suara parau Taeyong membuat langkahku berhenti, "Bisakah kau tetap di sini? Sepertinya bayi ini ingin merasakan sentuhanmu..."

* * *

Tak seperti kebanyakan pengantin baru pada umumnya yang akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka dengan sebuah malam panjang yang panas. Kami—aku dan Taeyong—tak seperti itu. Kami cukup sadar diri jika kami masihlah dua bocah di bawah umur dan masing-masing dari kami pun tak menginginkan sebuah kesalahan yang sama.

Alih-alih menghabiskan sebuah malam panjang nan panas. Yang kami lakukan untuk menghabiskan malam pertama kami bersama adalah suatu hal yang klasik.

Seperti yang Taeyong minta tadi untuk menyentuhnya—tidak. Salah. Bukan sentuhan dalam artian negatif. Sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Taeyong menginginkan aku mengusapi perutnya lembut dan kami menghabiskan sepanjang malam kami dengan mengobrol bersama. Membicarakan apa pun.

"Kurasa ini pertama kalinya bayiku mendapat sentuhan kasih sayang langsung dari ayahnya. Dia terlihat tenang dan tidak rewel seperti biasanya," ujar Taeyong yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamar dengan berbantal pahaku. Sementara aku sendiri menyandarkan kepala ke tembok flat yang dingin.

Pandangan mataku yang awalnya sedang terfokus ke sebuah lampu kamar dengan cahaya merah meremang itu segera teralihkan. Aku menatap Taeyong penasaran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah," Taeyong menjeda ucapannya, "Aku selalu merasa kram pada perutku dan itu selalu membuatku kesakitan. Biasanya sakitnya tak bisa sembuh dengan cepat meskipun aku minum obat pereda rasa sakit, tapi hari ini aku melewati sakit di perutku dengan mudah. Kurasa itu karenamu. Bayiku pasti bisa merasakan keberadaan ayahnya..."

"K-kau sering merasakan itu? Merasa... kesakitan?" tanyaku.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Biasanya aku akan mengalami mual di pagi hari seperti apa yang dialami saat masa kehamilan pada umumnya. Kadang aku juga merasa perutku melilit atau kram secara bergantian. Pada awal masa kehamilan kurasa tak separah itu, tapi belakangan ini kramnya menjadi semakin sering—"

"Dan krammu itu dengan cepat pulih karena ada aku di sini?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa itu terjadi karena bayiku ingin bersamamu."

Bahuku bergetar mendengar ucapan Taeyong.

 _Bayiku_.

Kata itu masih terasa aneh untuk terucap, tapi tiap kali mendengarkannya... Aku seperti dapat merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu dengan sayap berkepak di perutku. Perasaanku menghangat.

"Begitukah? Menurutmu bayi itu akan menyukaiku?" aku bertanya sembari mengusap perut Taeyong lembut. Rasanya memang berbeda. Keras dan tonjolan itu mulai terlihat.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Bayi ini sudah menyukaimu, Jaehyun. Kau ayahnya—"

"Tapi bagaimana jika bayi itu tahu kalau aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu dan dirinya. Dia pasti akan membenciku. Apalagi aku sempat menyangkal kehadirannya. Ayah macam apa aku ini—"

"Sstt—Jaehyun, tenanglah. Bayi ini tidak akan membencimu. Sangat terlihat sekali jika ia menginginkan kehadiranmu. Juga pengakuanmu. Kau sudah berada di sini untuk kami. Tidak ada tuntutan lagi. Bayiku tidak akan rewel lagi..." aku menatap kelereng mata Taeyong yang berpendar di bawah remang lampu yang kemerah-merahan. Kedua kelereng itu bahkan masih berbinar dengan jelas.

"Maafkan aku," aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk mengecup dahi Taeyong pelan, "Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu banyak berada di masa-masa sulit. Kau bahkan mengalami sulitnya masa kehamilanmu sendirian. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah," ujarku.

Kecupanku beralih ke tonjolan di perut Taeyong. Kembali mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang dan mengusapnya pelan.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tak apa. Kau ada di sini sekarang. Saat kutahu jika ada seorang yang menungguku dan memperjuangkanku, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Saat aku mengetahui jika aku tak sendiri dan sebatang kara lagi—kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapus segala kesalahanmu, Jaehyun. Tetaplah disini bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Aku hanya ingin bersama kau dan anak kita. Kita bersama—"

"Sstt—jangan menangis," kecupanku beralih kedua bola mata Taeyong yang basah dan lembab. Taeyong menangis.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik bagimu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam kesengsaraan lagi." Aku meletakkan telapak tangan Taeyong di atas kepalaku dan membuat sebuah janji.

Aku menatap Taeyong yang balas menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. "Aku juga berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Setia kepadamu sampai ajal menjemputku."

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Taeyong singkat sebelum akhirnya si surai pink bangkit dan memelukku.

"Terimakasih, Jaehyun. Kuharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Semoga kita bisa melaksanakan janji kita dengan baik dan tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya ya." Taeyong berbisik lembut di telingaku sembari mengeratkan dekapannya.

Aku tersenyum lembut dengan bahu bergetarku. "Ya, aku berjanji."


	10. Chapter 9

**Lagi dan Lagi**

* * *

Matahari merangkak naik saat aku membawa istri dan anak kembarku memasuki mobil. Kami mengawali semuanya dengan penuh senda-gurau.

Di mobil Jisoo dan Minsoo tak henti-hentinya berceloteh. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi belakang dan tampaknya mereka berdua sedang asik-asiknya menggumamkan hal-hal lucu dan berbeda di sepanjang perjalanan mereka sembari memandangi jalanan Seoul yang tak seramai biasanya.

"Mereka lucu sekali ya, Sayang?"

Aku menatap ke arah Taeyong dan mendapati istriku yang manis ini terpaku menatapi tingkah dua malaikat kecil kami. Tatapannya begitu takzim dan memuja, dan aku yang terduduk di sebelahnya pun menyadari bahwa aku balas menatap istriku ini dengan tatapan yang tak kalah memuja.

"Aku tak menyangka Jaehyun kalau sebentar lagi Minsoo dan Jisoo akan memiliki adik baru." Taeyong angkat bicara. Pandangannya belum beralih dari kedua malaikat kami.

Sesekali aku juga menatapi dua malaikatku dari balik kaca kemudi dan detik berikutnya aku mendapati kedua pipiku yang mengembang dengan dua sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas. Saat memandangi dua malaikat kecilku yang sedang berceloteh dan menanggapi ucapan satu sama lain dengan logat menggemaskan mereka, tertawa bersama dan saling menunjuk dengan antusias saat melihat ada sebuah mobil yang mendahului laju mobil kami.

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Perasaanku menghangat. Kalau aku tahu jika memiliki tujuan akhir untuk pulang berarti akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara seperti ini, maka aku pasti tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang lainnya lagi. Kesalahanku yang menjadi orang berengsek dan tamak. Aku jadi sangat membenci diriku sendiri saat aku mengingat bagaimana masa laluku yang dulu dan berakhir dengan terus meratapinya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia karena akan mendapat adik baru," timpalku. Aku memfokuskan diriku kembali ke kemudi. Sesekali menoleh ke arah Taeyong untuk mendapat respon darinya. "Tapi bagaimana perasaan Minsoo dan Jisoo ya saat mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua itu memiliki kakak?"

Ucapanku melirih. Pandanganku menyendu sampai akhirnya aku menyadari tangan lembut Taeyong meraih tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya erat. Taeyong memandangiku lekat dengan tatapan lembutnya. Itu membuat dadaku berdetak tak keruan dengan segala perasaan bersalah yang kembali menyelimutiku.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu, Jaehyun." Taeyong berucap. "Kau tidak bisa menghakimi dirimu sendiri karena masa lalu yang telah terjadi," tambah Taeyong lagi.

Aku memfokuskan diri pada kemudiku, sesekali aku menoleh pada Taeyong karena aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri dari tatapan lembut Taeyong yang tersirat dari kelereng legamnya itu.

Aku bergerak gelisah. "Tapi jika bukan karena kesalahan di masa lalu karena perbuatanku… mungkin saja kakak-kakak Minsoo dan Jisoo masih di sini. Terlahir ke dunia dan ikut berkumpul merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kita. Seperti apa yang Minsoo dan Jisoo rasakan."

Taeyong mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan kiriku. "Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Jaehyun. Semuanya sudah berlalu." Aku menoleh ke arah Taeyong sekilas dan mendapati Taeyong yang tersenyum tipis namun terlihat begitu tulus padaku. "Masa lalu yang terjadi sudah tidak dapat diubah lagi. Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu baik itu kenangan yang indah atau buruk memang akan selalu ada menghantui kita karena mereka abadi," Taeyong menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "Tapi Jaehyun, masa lalu terjadi supaya itu bisa menjadi pembelajaran untuk kita. Bagaimana kita bisa berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Menjadi orang tua yang lebih baik lagi dan supaya kita tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi di masa depan. Percayalah, kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anak kita. Kita akan melakukan semuanya. Mengusahakan segalanya untuk anak-anak kita. Kita akan menjadi orang tua terbaik untuk anak-anak kita…" ujar Taeyong panjang.

Aku tercenung mendengarnya. Taeyong benar, untuk apa aku meratapi keberengsekanku di masa lalu yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak dapat diubah lagi. Taeyong benar. Aku menatapi istri manisku yang memandang dua malaikat kami bergantian dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijabarkan. Yang kuketahui hanyalah tatapan sendu yang tersirat dari dua kelereng legamnya itu. Seberapa kerasnya Taeyong berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kesedihannya selalu terlihat kentara di wajahnya, tatapan lembutnya yang selalu terpancar setiap pembahasan kami tentang masa lalu. Aku menyesal dan selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat Taeyong dengan tatapan tegarnya, tapi Taeyong selalu berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja meski aku tahu ia merasa sangat terluka. Penyesalan yang kami rasakan terlalu terlambat untuk disadari dan bagian terburuknya adalah penyesalan yang terjadi pada kami itu terus menghantui hidup kami bahkan hingga detik ini.

Taeyong benar. Tidak ada gunanya terus meratapi masa kelam kami. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu, masa lalu adalah tonggak kebahagiaan yang kami rasakan saat ini. Aku menatap Taeyong sekilas, ia menatapku lekat.

Taeyong, izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku.

Izinkan aku menciptakan masa depan yang indah bersamamu…

…dan juga anak-anak kita.

* * *

Sedan hitam yang kubawa berhenti di sebuah lobi rumah sakit. Taeyong membangunkan anak kembar kami yang jatuh tertidur setelah lelah berceloteh. Ujung mataku menatap ke arah kaca kemudi dan tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Minsoo dan Jisoo menguap dengan gaya lugu khas anak-anaknya.

"Sayang, kau masuk duluan saja ya. Aku mau parkir dulu."

Taeyong mengangguk. Tangan kanannya menggandeng ujung lengan kiri Minsoo dan tangan kirinya menggandeng ujung lengan kanan Jisoo, mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki koridor utama rumah sakit itu.

Aku menyusul Taeyong saat selesai memarkirkan sedan hitamku dan berlari cepat untuk menyusul kemana istriku pergi tadi.

Aku menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu cepat setelah bertanya pada resepsionis kemana istriku pergi tadi. Aku tersenyum, mendapati Taeyong yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang dokter wanita. Mereka tampak berbincang akrab bahkan sesekali wanita itu mencubit gemas pipi Minsoo dan Jisoo bergantian. Dan dengan bangganya, aku mengangkat tungkaiku untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Halo, Sayang." Aku mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar Taeyong berdumal karena malu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Jaehyun. Ada Krystal noona di sini." Taeyong berkata sembari mendelikkan mata indahnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Hai, noona. Maaf ya kau harus melihat pemandangan yang sangat romantis ini. Kau pasti iri."

Wanita cantik yang kupanggil Krystal noona itu mencibir. "Yak! Dasar sekantung hormon hidup, kau sepertinya memang selalu bernapsu ya setiap bersama Taeyong."

"Hehe, noona tahu saja." Aku menanggapi celotehannya dengan senyum jenaka.

"Maafkan si Jung bodoh ini ya, Taeyongie. Kau jadi harus hamil berkali-kali karena dia," ujar Krystal noona sarkas, ia menatapku dengan tatapan mencibirnya namun berubah tersenyum sangat manis untuk Taeyong.

"Yak! Noona kenapa bilang begitu! Istriku yang sangat cantik ini saja tidak keberatan! Kenapa harus noona yang keberatan," ujarku. Aku mempoutkan bibir ke arah Taeyong dan berusaha meminta bantuan kepadanya agar istriku yang sangat manis ini mau membantuku supaya tidak ter-ejek oleh kakak sepupuku sendiri.

Taeyong terkikik pelan. "Dia memang selalu begitu, noona. Katanya aku memang selalu menarik di matanya dan yah… walau dia memang tidak lebih dari sekedar sekantung hormon hidup, tapi harus kuakui kalau dia sangat romantis, noona. Dia selalu membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi," ujar Taeyong mengacak surai kelabuku pelan.

"Hei, kau bahkan lebih romantis lagi, Sayangku. Oh, cintaku yang sangat manis." Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk kembali mengecup bibir cherry itu.

"Yak—berhentilah menebar cinta di sembarang tempat, Jaehyun! Astaga—anak ini…" Krystal noona mencebik dan tawaku meledak melihat raut masamnya itu.

"Noona berhentilah merasa iri begitu," ujarku.

Krystal noona bersidekap. "Yah—kalian romantis sekali. Aku sampai iri," ujarnya. "Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak iri sama sekali! Suamiku bahkan seribu kali lebih romantis daripada tingkah cheesymu itu, Jaehyun!"

 _Heol_ , noonaku yang satu ini memang begitu. Ia terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah tipikal suami idaman dengan kadar romantis paling tinggi di dunia.

"Sudahlah, Jaehyun. Kita kemari kan untuk memeriksakan kandunganku, bukan untuk mengganggu Krystal noona dan membuatnya kesal begitu."

Taeyong menyiku lenganku dan aku mengaduh pelan, bersungut sembari menampilkan senyum jenakaku lagi.

"Jadi kalian ingin memeriksakan keponakanku? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Taeyong! Ayo masuk ke ruanganku. Ajak Minsoo dan Jisoo sekalian, ya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencubiti pipi mereka."

Krystal noona menggiring kami—aku, Taeyong dan kedua anak kembarku—memasuki ruangannya yang berada di sudut koridor lantai tiga. Koridornya tidak begitu ramai karena ini lantai tempat dimana orang-orang memeriksakan kandungan mereka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ringan sembari menggandeng tangan lembut Taeyong karena Krystal noona sudah menggandeng tangan dua anakku dan mereka berjalan beriringan beberapa langkah di depan sana.

"Jaehyun! Ini di tempat umum!"

Taeyong mendelik saat aku kembali memiringkan kepala dan mulai mencium bibirnya perlahan. "Sebentar saja, Taeyongie," bisikku pelan.

Taeyong merotasikan bola matanya. "Yak—kau benar-benar sekantung hormon hidup, ya! Aku baru saja membelamu tadi."

Aku terkekeh pelan di tengah lumatanku. "Karena kau benar-benar sangat menarik. Makanya aku selalu bernapsu saat melihatmu," ujarku.

Aku menghentikan lumatan bibirku yang menimpa bibir Taeyong saat melihat istriku mulai terengah. "Demi tuhan—Jaehyun. Aku sedang hamil besar mana bisa aku mengimbangi napsumu yang bisa meledak dimana saja dan kapan saja!" Taeyong menggerutu pelan.

"Ssshh," aku mengecup bibir itu lagi. Kali ini hanya sekilas dan hanya berupa kecupan kecil, "Kau malah terlihat semakin menarik kalau sedang menggerutu begitu, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau aku kelepasan disini? AKHHH—" aku memekik di akhir kalimatku. Dan segera menutup mulut saat mendapati Taeyong menyeringai lebar setelah berhasil menginjak kaki kiriku.

Taeyong kembali melakukan kebiasaan lamanya dan itu berhasil membuatku merasa dejavu untuk beberapa saat.

"YAK, Taeyong! Kau tidak akan selamat setelah bayi kita lahir nanti! Itu janjiku!" aku memekikkan sebait kalimat itu dengan wajah yang selalu sama setelah selesai saling menggoda dengan Taeyong—tersenyum bodoh dengan tulang pipi yang mengembang, nyaris meledak.

Aish, Lee Taeyong.

Aku bisa gila karenanya.

* * *

"Kondisi kehamilan Taeyong saat ini normal. Semua keadaannya, tekanan darah, dan gula darahnya normal. Jika dimungkinkan, fase kehamilan Taeyong ini akan berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraan beberapa dokter kandungan disini, dan kabar baiknya Taeyong bisa melahirkan lebih cepat. Mungkin kalian bisa memikirkan tanggal yang cantik untuk persalinan Taeyong?"

Taeyong menyiku lenganku setelah mendengar penjelasan yang baru saja Krystal noona ucapkan itu. Ia menoleh untuk meminta pendapatku. Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian menggenggam lengannya erat. "Aku sangat bersyukur kalau kehamilan Taeyong kali ini sangat tidak menyiksanya, dan kurasa itu lebih dari cukup. Kurasa semua hari adalah hari yang baik. Kami akan menyerahkan waktu terbaiknya sesuai dengan prediksi seluruh dokter kandungan di sini ya kan, Sayang?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Jaehyun benar. Aku tidak keberatan kalau bayiku lahir tepat waktunya, tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Aku mau bayiku lahir dengan normal," ujarnya.

Krystal noona mengangguk, kurasa ia setuju atas pemikiran kami.

"Oke, aku bisa memaklumi keputusan kalian," Krystal noona beralih untuk mengambil secarik kertas dan membubuhkan beberapa resep di dalamnya, "Ini beberapa obat untukmu menjelang melahirkan. Beberapa obat pereda nyeri dan obat penambah darah. Jangan sampai kau kekurangan darah saat melahirkan nanti, Taeyongie."

Taeyong mengangguk dengan patuh. Aku yakin Taeyong tidak akan seceroboh itu melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mencelakakan dirinya dan bayi kami.

"Kemana Minsoo dan Jisoo, noona?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mengerutkan dahi saat tak mendapati dua anak kembarku yang biasanya tak pernah berhenti mengoceh itu.

Krystal noona tersenyum. "Mereka pergi bersama suamiku tadi."

"Mereka pergi dibawa suamimu, pasti?" Aku meralat ucapan Krystal noona.

Krystal noona merotasikan kelereng hitamnya. "Yah, aku yang menyuruhnya membawa anak-anak tadi. Mereka tidak seharusnya berlama-lama di dalam rumah sakit, Jaehyun. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mencium bau obat yang sangat menyengat ini. Mereka pasti terganggu karena itu."

"Benar, Jaehyun. Aku juga setuju kok. Biarkan saja sekali-sekali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama bersama paman mereka." Aku menoleh saat Taeyong menimpali ucapan Krystal noona tadi.

Dan aku pun mengangguk setuju setelahnya—setidaknya sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangan berwarna putih itu berdecit.

"Sayang, mereka menangis."

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang dengan susah payahnya menggendong Minsoo dan Jisoo di dua sisi berbeda.

"Kris hyung!"

Taeyong langsung berhambur ke arah Kris hyung untuk menurunkan Minsoo dan Jisoo dari atas gendongan pria jangkung itu.

Krystal noona bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri suaminya itu. "Astaga, Kris. Kau membuat dua bocah mungil ini menangis?!"

Kris berjengit saat mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Mereka berdua menangis karena mau melihat adik kecilnya, harusnya kau mengizinkannya masuk dan menemani Taeyong periksa kandungan, Sayang."

Kris beralih ke arah Taeyong. "Maaf, Taeyong. Aku membuat dua anakmu menangis." Tubuh jangkungnya itu membungkuk demi perasaan bersalahnya itu.

Taeyong yang tengah sibuk menenangkan anak kembar kami itu menoleh. "Tidak apa, hyung. Aku memaklumi kok."

Aku beralih ke arah Taeyong dan mengusap anak kembar kami yang menangis secara bergantian. "Ssshh—anak Daddy sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi. Jangan buat _eomma_ kalian sedih karena kalian menangis." Dan aku mengakhiri ucapanku dengan kecupan ringan di ujung kepala mereka. Itu manjur membuat Minsoo dan Jisoo, dua malaikatku berhenti menangis. Hanya sesekali sesegukan sisa tangis mereka tadi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya, Taeyongie." Kris hyung mengangkat tungkainya menghampiri kami. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu penuh penyesalannya. "Maaf, karena dulu sempat berlaku jahat pada kalian. Terutama kepadamu, Taeyongie. Aku benar-benar sangat merasa jahat karena sudah berusaha memanfaatkanmu demi kebahagiaan pribadiku."

Aku tercenung. Memilih untuk bergeming seraya menatapi Kris hyung yang menjeda ucapannya untuk sementara waktu. Kris hyung selalu saja seperti ini, ia akan selalu merasa bersalah dan kembali meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Taeyong dulu. Tidak pernah merasa jemu atau pun bosan. Mungkin dulunya aku akan menghadiahi rasa bersalah itu dengan cibiran atau sebuah bogeman mentah—tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku pun tak kalah berengseknya karena telah berkali-kali menyakiti Taeyong.

Tapi apa yang Taeyong tampilkan selalu sama. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat ada perasaan dendam yang berkobar di balik kelereng legamnya. Tidak pernah. Sekalipun. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan lembut. Mengiba miliknya seakan ia tidak pernah disakiti atau ia tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah dari sikap Kris hyung yang kasar dulu. Taeyong terlalu berhati lembut. Terlalu legawa untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Kris hyung adalah pria yang sama yang begitu merusak hidupnya dulu.

Kulirik ke arah Krystal noona yang tampaknya pun sama-sama enggan mengatakan apa pun. Karena bagaimana pun juga Krystal noona pun tahu apa saja yang terjadi diantara Kris hyung dan Taeyong dan sepupuku itu merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sepatutnya untuk ikut campur. Kami—baik aku maupun Krystal noona—selalu menganggap bahwa masalah ini memang sebaiknya diselesaikan sendiri oleh Kris hyung dan Taeyong dan aku merasa bangga karena keduanya sanggup mengembalikan hubungan erat yang lama telah hancur. Mengembalikannya menjadi lebih harmonis lagi. Kalau Taeyong mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah malaikatnya, aku akan dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa Taeyonglah malaikatku. Perwujudan asli dari malaikat yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, hyung. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu kalau kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Kau tetaplah malaikatku. Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku, membantuku disaat-saat yang sulit dan terimakasih juga karena berkatmu aku bisa bersama Jaehyun. Menemukan kebahagiaanku."

Aku merangkul istriku dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di ujung kepalanya. Aku selalu merasa bangga terhadap sikap Taeyong yang seperti ini. Sikap yang membuatku terus jatuh cinta padanya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Kris sayang," Krystal noona menyentuh lengan suaminya pelan, "sekarang sudah siang. Katanya kau harus kembali ke kantor?"

Kris mengangguk. "Ah, iya. Aku dan Jaehyun ada rapat dengan investor Jepang di Busan siang ini. Ahh—sayangku sepertinya kita harus berpisah siang ini." Kris hyung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan ringan untuk Krystal noona.

"Yak, kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kita akan berpisah lama." Krystal noona memukul bahu Kris hyung ringan sembari mencebik lucu.

Aku maupun Taeyong sama-sama tertawa menikmati tingkah _tsundere_ Krystal noona.

"Krystal noona sangat mirip denganmu dulu," bisikku pelan.

Taeyong mengalihkan atensinya dari Minsoo dan Jisoo yang sedang menonton acara kartun yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia beralih untuk mengalungkan lengannya di leherku.

"Memangnya aku dulu seperti apa?" Taeyong mengerjap polos untuk beberapa saat.

Aku tertawa. "Kau sangat _tsundere_ , Taeyong. Selalu menyangkal pesona suami tampanmu ini," ujarku.

"Hei, kau belum menjadi suamiku saat aku bertingkah begitu." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Haish, jangan menggodaku lagi, Sayang." Aku mengecup singkat bibir cherry yang mencebik sempurna itu. "Kau benar-benar berbahaya," bisikku lagi.

"Yak! Jaehyun ayo pergi. Kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat sampai ke Busan!" Kris hyung menyela adegan romantis kami.

"Sebentar, hyung!"

Aku segera mencium bibir istriku dan melumatnya sampai habis di hadapan Krystal noona yang sudah menahan umpatannya habis-habisan, Kris hyung sendiri tampak tak acuh karena kebiasaan kami.

"Dasar sekantung hormon hidup!" teriak Krystal noona yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh suaminya.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan terkekeh saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Manis sekali.

"Sampai jumpa, Sayang. Daddy pergi kerja dulu, oke? Berjanjilah untuk tidak nakal dan turuti ucapan _eomma_ kalian, oke?" aku mengecup ujung rambut Minsoo dan Jisoo bergantian meskipun keduanya malah merengek karena aku mengganggu mereka melihat kartun kesukaan mereka.

"Aku pergi, Sayang. Jangan lupa untuk merindukan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Taeyong balas tersenyum. Melepasku dengan senyum menawannya karena Kris hyung sudah menarik lenganku keluar dengan dalih ' _kita bisa terlambat sampai Busan, bodoh.'_ dan aku hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohku seraya melambaikan tanganku ke arah Taeyong dan anak-anakku.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, JAEHYUN!"

Dan teriakan Taeyong berhasil membuatku meledak seketika. Semangatku untuk hidup dan bekerja sudah terpompa dengan sempurna.

Ah, Taeyong…

Kau benar-benar mampu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu…

Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

 **[Sorry for typo, chapter ini full jaeyong in future].**


End file.
